Love, Fate And Magic
by It's Not An Obsession
Summary: 10 years after her sacrifice and living with no memory of her life in the enchanted forest, and more importantly no memory of Regina, Emma is shocked to find herself in a strange town with faces she can't help but recognize. Sequel to True Love, but can be read as a standalone. Swan Queen! Rated M from chapter 14 onwards.
1. I Know Your Face

Love, Fate And Magic

 **A/N: Welcome back Kids! To those who have read the first part of this story, I know how the mean cliff hanger was so I got right on with writing the new story. To any new readers, welcome! This is a sequel to my first story, True Love, but you can read this story on its own. There may be flashbacks to things in the first story but I'm sure you'll catch up.**

 **Quick summary on this story. It's 10 years after the events of the final chapter of True Love, and will vaguely follow canon, but it will have its own changes along the way, and in later chapters will abandon canon completely. So yeah, let's get right on with it then.**

 **I do not own Ouat or any of its canon dialog used.**

Runners were the worst! No matter how hopeful Emma was that her next target wouldn't run, they always did, and she stupidly always wore heels. It was late when the blonde finally pushed through her apartment door, carrying her traditional paper bag, with the same birthday cupcake in it.

Setting the box down on the counter and pulling out a single blue star candle, Emma plucked the small cupcake from the box and placed the candle in it. Lighting a match, she lit the candle, and sank down against the counter, staring at the flame, as it flickered gently.

"Another banner year" she muttered, closing her eyes tightly and making a wish, before blowing out the candle. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the doorbell and she glanced down at the cupcake before moving to open the door.

Swinging the door open, Emma was confused to find a small boy, beaming up at her.

"Uh, can I help you?" she asked, taking in the boy's appearance. He was very young, nine or ten perhaps?

"Are you Emma Swan?" She frowned down at him.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"My name's Henry, I'm your son." Emma felt lost for words as she stared at the boy before her. Son? What! No…he couldn't be, that just isn't possible. Henry seemed unfazed by Emma's reaction and pushed past her into the apartment.

"Hey, kid? Kid? Kid? I don't have a son!" he continued to walk through the apartment "Where are you parents?"

"Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?" Emma didn't answer, and he smiled knowingly at her. "That was me."

"Give me a minute." Emma whisked off into the bathroom, shutting the door. She steadied herself against it, trying to wrap her head around what happened. That was a closed adoption; there was no way he could have found her. But yet there he was, in her apartment. Emma took several deep breaths in, unable to accept what was going on.

"You have any juice?" His voice called through the door and Emma was pulled from her thoughts as she realised she had to deal with this, and not hide in the bathroom. "Never mind, found some."

Emma reappeared from the bathroom, looking upon the small boy who had suddenly burst into her life.

"You know, we should probably get going." He said, and Emma crossed her arms.

"Going where?" she asked, frowning at him.

"I want you to come home with me." Emma shook her head walked around the counter towards the phone.

"Okay, kid. I'm called the cops."

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me." Emma huffed, hanging up the phone.

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birthmother."

"Yep."

"You're not gunna do that." She smirked.

"Try me." She nodded, clearly seeing they were related.

"You're pretty good. But here's the thing." She said, smirking again. "There's not a lot I'm great at in life. But I have one skill. Let's call it a super power, I can tell when anyone is lying. And you kid, are." Emma began dialling the number but stopped at his small voice.

"Wait. Please don't call the cops. Please, come home with me?" Emma sighed, seeing there was no getting out of this.

"Where's home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" he nodded at her, and the blonde rolled her eyes at him. "All righty then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

Xxxxxxxx

The car journey remained pretty quiet at first, Emma keeping her eyes fixed on the road ahead, while Henry looking around, with a smug look on his face. The blonde looked over at him, when she felt eyes on her, but he quickly turned away again.

Emma glanced out of the review mirror, watching the city disappear behind her as they drove along the bridge in her pride and joy.

"I'm hungry. You wanna stop somewhere?" he asked, breaking the silence Emma had been enjoying.

"This is not a road trip. We're not stopping for snacks."

"Why not?" he asked, and Emma frowned.

"Quit complaining, kid. Remember, I could have put your butt on a bus, Still could." He pulled open a large book from his bag, setting it down in his lap.

"You know I have a name. It's Henry." The blonde looked over at the book.

"What's that?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure you're ready." She scoffed at him, shaking her head.

"Ready for some fairy tales?"

"They're not fairy tales. They're true." Emma looked over it him, quickly reminding herself she was dealing with a kid. "Every story in this book actually happened."

"Of course they did." She sighed, turning back to the road.

"Use your super power, see if I'm lying." Emma wasn't sure how to answer, he seemed so determined.

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true." She inwardly smiled; proud of the way she handled that.

"That's exactly what makes it true." Damn this kid. "You should know more than anyone."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're in this book." Yep the kid is crazy.

"Oh kid, you've got problems."

"Yup, and you're gonna fix them."

Xxxxxxxx

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief when they passed the welcome sign to Storybrooke. It was bizarre, she had never heard of Storybrooke, and she had been in Maine plenty of times to know about the large towns there. The streets were empty as Emma pulled up along the road.

"Okay kid, how about an address?"

"44, Not-Telling-You Street." Emma stamped her foot on the break, bringing the car to a complete stop. She jumped out, slamming the door of the bug, taking deep calming breaths as Henry hopped out to join her.

"Look, it's been a long night and it's almost…" she looked up at the large clock and scrunched up her face at the time. "8:15?"

"That clock hasn't moved in my whole life." He turned back to face her. "Time is frozen here."

"Excuse me?" Emma didn't think she could handle any more of the weird thing this kid said.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the enchanted forest here." Emma squirmed at his words. The Evil Queen? That sounded strangely familiar.

"Hang on, An evil queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here?" Emma asked sceptically, ignoring the strange feeling stirring in her stomach.

"Yeah, and now they're trapped."

"Frozen in time. Stuck in Storybrooke, Maine." She raised her eyebrow at him. "That's what you're going with?"

"It's true." He insisted.

"Then why doesn't everyone just leave?" Emma pointed out, but he shook his head.

"They can't. If they try, bad things happen."

"Henry?" said a voice and they both turned to see a man rushing over to them. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Archie." Henry said, and Emma took in the man before her.

"Who's this?" he asked, turning his gaze to Emma.

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home." She smiled at him, but Henry cut in.

"She's my mum, Archie." Emma blew out a puff of air as she looked away from Archie.

"Oh…I see." Emma toed the floor awkwardly for a moment.

"You know where he lives?"

"Yeah, sure. Just right up on Mifflin Street." Emma nodded. "The mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

"You're the mayor's kid?" Henry stared at the floor sheepishly.

"Maybe." Emma groaned.

"Hey where were you today, Henry? Cause you missed our session." Archie asked, looking at Henry.

"I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip." Emma rolled her eyes at his lie, glancing at Archie who clearly didn't believe him.

"Henry. What did I tell you about lying?" Henry didn't answer. "Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

"Oookay. Well, I really should be getting him home." Archie nodded, straightening up.

"Yeah, sure. Well, listen, have a good night, and you be good, Henry." Archie wandered away, leading his Dalmatian away with him.

"So that's your shrink?"

"I'm not crazy."

"Didn't say that." Emma said, shrugging. "Just…he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you."

"He's the one who needs help. Because he doesn't know."

"That he's a fairy tale character." Emma felt her patients with this wavering dramatically. She wanted to go home, she never even got to eat her cupcake.

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are." Emma threw her head back.

"Convenient. All right, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?"

"Jiminy Cricket."

"Right. The lying thing. I thought your nose grew a little bit."

"I'm not Pinocchio." Emma shook her head, climbing back into the bug.

"Of course you're not. Because that would be ridiculous."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma couldn't believe the size of the mayor's house as she pulled up outside. Clearly running a town paid off. She climbed out of the bug, and opened the gate, Henry's small voice following after her as she did.

"Please don't take me back there." He whined, but Emma kept pushing forward, determined to return him home.

"I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

"I don't have parents. Just a mum, and she's evil." Emma stopped and turned to the small boy.

"Evil?" Emma couldn't understand Henry. Was his home life so bad he hides in a made up world? "That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is. She doesn't love me. She only pretends to." Emma looked sadly at the young brunette, crouching down to his level.

"Kid, I'm sure that's not true." Emma turned at the sound of the door opening, revealing a brunette woman in a grey dress.

"Henry!" She ran out of the house towards them, pulling the kid into a tight hug. "Are you okay? Where have you been?"

"I found my real mum!" he snapped before rushing off into the house, leaving Emma alone with this new woman. They locked eyes for the first time and the older woman stumbled back, looking shocked. Emma didn't say anything as she stared at the mayor. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. Emma couldn't help but let her eyes graze over the brunette's body, taking in the tight dress as she did.

"You're Henry's birth mother?" she spluttered out, gawking at Emma who smiled sheepishly.

"Hi."

"I'll just go check on the lad. Make sure he's alright." Said a man behind them, Emma glanced at him, noticing a sheriffs badge on his jacket.

"I'm Emma, Emma Swan." The blonde said, holding out her hand. The brunette frowned for a moment, as if she had expected a different answer. The older woman gingerly took the offered hand, shaking it lightly, their hands lingering together longer than Emma expected.

"I'm Regina Mills." Emma titled her head, she couldn't help but think she'd seen this woman before.

"Regina…" she muttered. There was a long pause, and the two women continued to stare at each other. Regina looked like she was trying to work out the hardest math question in the world, while Emma forced herself not to look at the brunette's body again.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" Regina said, breaking the silence.

"Got anything stronger?"

Xxxxxxxx

Regina led Emma into the house, her mind exploding with question she had no idea how to even try to begin to answer. Ten years! It had been ten years since she cast the curse! Ten years since Emma went through that portal abandoning her. Regina can still remember the moment like it had only happened seconds ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Everyone stood in silence, starring at the crater in the ground which had engulfed Emma only seconds ago. Snow was first to break away from her shock, throwing herself into the crater, screaming for Emma. Regina continued to stare opened mouthed at the spot Emma had been in. Her eyes then travelled down to the gently beating heart in her hands, Emma's heart. It was so small, but seemed to be weighing her down._

" _Your majesty?" said someone behind her, but she ignored them. A faint whining could be heard and she looked over to see Max crawling towards the crater, crying after his friend. Graham moved forward, picking the grief stricken wolf up in his arms, holding him close._

" _My Queen?" he said, walking towards her, still holding the wolf. "What do we do?" Regina didn't answer at first, and instead looked down at the heart in her hands again, it had begun beating much faster now, as if something was happening to Emma._

" _Go back." She whispered._

" _Back?"_

" _All of you are to return the castle immediately!" she yelled, making Graham and several others flinch._

" _Regina!" Her eyes snapped towards an angry Snow now barrelling towards her. "Bring her back! MAKE HER COME BACK!" Snow screamed, tears streaming down her face._

" _I can't!" she shouted back, holding the heart to close to her._

" _Give me her heart!" Snow growled, stretching out her hand to take it, but Regina flicked her wrist, sending her step-daughter flying through the air._

" _Don't you dare touch it!"_

" _She's my daughter!" Snow snapped, climbing back up._

" _And you drove her away." The Queen fumed, turning the blame on Snow._

" _Me? She was trying to get away from you too! She left you because she was afraid of you!" Regina roared hurling a fireball the younger woman. Charming knocked Snow out of the way and drew his sword, pointing it at Regina._

" _Don't be foolish Charming! This is over." She gestured around them. "Now pick up you pathetic excuse of a wife and go before I do something you won't like." Charming gathered up a now weeping Snow and guided her away leaving Regina to address her Graham._

" _Return the men to castle, I'll meet you there." Before he could speak, the Queen disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind her army to make their own way back._

 _Regina reappeared in her chambers by the fireplace, collapsing into a chair heavily. She screamed loudly as tears streamed down her face, her body shaking as she rocked back and forth. Emma's heart was still beating frantically and Regina cradled it in her arms, hoping to sooth it somehow._

" _Clearly the new world is scarier than the Princess was expecting." Said a high voice, but Regina ignored it, running her fingers along the heart. She roared when it disappeared from her arms and shot from her seat, advancing on the imp._

" _Give it back!" Rumple merely giggled, examining the heart._

" _Oh look, it has a crack." Regina tried snatching it back, but he held out of her reach. Her eyes fixed on the spot where his finger pointed and sure enough, a long crack lay upon its surface. "The mark of a broken heart dearie."_

" _Where did she go? Where did you send her!?"_

" _Me? I didn't do anything dearie, it was all her. I merely offered some advice here and there." He handed Emma's heart back and Regina hugged it close, fearing he would take it again._

" _Where did that portal send her?" she snapped at him, but Rumple remained unfazed by her evil demeanour._

" _A land without magic of course." He giggled._

" _But that's where…" she trailed off staring down at the heart once more. "I have to go after her, give me that spell!"_

" _I'm afraid I can't do that, it requires a special ingredient, however your true love isn't here for you to use is she?" he giggled._

" _Then I'll have to find another way." She began to pace up and down, running her fingers over the heart as she did. It had returned to a normal pace, perhaps Emma was no longer in any kind of trouble._

" _There is a way." Said Rumple, appearing before the frantic Queen. "But it didn't work out the last time you tried doing it." Regina's eyes widened and she gazed at the Dark One._

" _You mean?"_

" _The Dark Curse of course."_

 _Flashback End_

The curse had only half worked, it had brought her to this land, and she had gotten her revenge of Snow. But it had failed to provide her with her true love like Rumple said it would. When she had woken up all those years ago, Emma had not been by her side.

But now here she was, or was she? Perhaps this wasn't her, maybe a look alike. Even as she thought it, Regina doubted it immediately, this had to be Emma. The mayor guided Emma into her study, closing the door behind them and moving to pour their drinks. She watched the blonde out of the corner of her eye, and internally fought with herself on how to handle this. Did she still love Emma? Of course, there was no doubt about that. Emma was her true love, her soul mate. But yet she had abandoned Regina, leaving her to wallow in her grief for the younger woman. Anger rose in Regina as she looked at the nervous blonde once more. It was clear Emma had no idea who Regina was, how that had come to be the mayor wasn't sure, but perhaps this was a good way for her to avoid any more pain over the blonde.

Setting the drink down in front of Emma, and sitting herself down, Regina stared at the blonde, wondering if she would say something.

"How did he find me?" Emma finally asked, frowning at Regina.

"No idea." She replied. "When I adopted him. He was only three weeks old. Records were sealed, and I was told the birth mother didn't want any contact."

"You were told right." Emma huffed.

"And the father?"

"There was one." Emma said dismissively.

"Do I need to be worried about him?" Regina watched Emma's facial expressions, and it dawned her that perhaps Emma had found someone else, even without her heart she may still have fallen for someone. Jealousy roared through the mayor, but she kept her face expressionless.

"No. He doesn't even know." Regina nodded, feeling the flame inside her die down a little.

"Do I need to be worried about. Ms Swan?" Swan? Where had that come from, perhaps she picked it for herself.

"Absolutely not." Regina nodded.

"I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don't know has gotten into him."

"Kid's having a rough time. It happens." The mayor frowned, fidgeting in her seat.

"Look, I don't want to intrude any longer than I should. Plus it's a long drive back to Boston so I should get going." Regina felt a flurry of emotions pass through her as Emma stood up. Should she make her stay? The mayor felt more conflicted than ever before. She had gone to so much trouble to try and get back to Emma, and now here she was, and Regina didn't know if she wanted her back.

"Of course." The older woman walked Emma to the door, still battling with herself.

"Look whatever Henry is going through, I'm sure it's just a faze." Regina smiled.

"I know he thinks I'm evil, but I only want the best for him."

"I'm sure he's just saying that because of his book." Emma shrugged.

"What book?" Regina looked at the blonde with a puzzled expression.

"The one of fairy tales. He thinks you're all characters from it." Emma chuckled, but Regina continued frown.

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what. It's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back."

"Yes." Regina nodded, opening the door for Emma to leave. The blonde nodded to her and slipped away into the night.

She closed the door and leant against it for a moment, collecting herself. Maybe it's for the best, Emma doesn't remember her, perhaps she wouldn't even love her again. Regina shook her head, knowing whatever was coming wasn't going to be easy.

"Emma…"

 **A/N: Don't worry, Regina isn't just going to let her walk away, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to let Emma fall right back into her arms just like that. Wouldn't be much of a story if I did. Please review and tell me what you think of the story. I'm still mapping the chapters out and what direction this is going, but I've known how this chapter would go since I started righting the first story and I just had to get it up. Hopefully updates will be almost daily like the last story, but you never know. Till next time Kids.**


	2. Love Or Life?

Love, Fate And Magic

Chapter 2- Love Or Life?

Emma nodded to the mayor before slipping out of the door into the night. It felt oddly cold for the time of year, and a shiver ran down Emma's spine as she glanced back at the mansion. Many strange things had happened to the blonde over the years, but none of them matched with the meeting she had just had with the mayor. Emma shook her head, not sure what to make of this whole thing.

She looked back when she felt eyes on her, and caught a glimpse of Henry in the window, before he disappeared from view. Emma frowned up at the window, wishing to know what had caused Henry's very vivid imagination to become a reality to him. Sure kids in bad situations created an alternate life in their heads to escape their lives, but how bad could Henry's life be? He had a lovely home and loving, albeit slightly intense mother.

Emma tried to push the thoughts from her head, convincing herself it wasn't her problem to fix, and he was only her kid technically. As far she was concerned, she had as little purpose in his as cockroach did. He was better off without her.

The blonde nodded to herself, and slipped back into the bug and brought it life again. She glanced once more at the house before driving off down the street, pushing this bizarre night into the back of her mind and focusing on the road ahead.

Zooming off down the rain covered road, Emma kept shaking her head, hoping to knock the thoughts about Henry and Regina from her mind. But for some reason they were stuck. Regina's face kept appearing in her mind, flashing like a beacon. Emma was sure she had seen Regina before, and not just in a passing. Everything about her was familiar, like the piece of a puzzle that makes the rest of the image clear.

Continuing down the road, Emma glanced down at the front passenger seat, noticing Henry had left his fairy tale book there. Shaking her head with a slightly smile she muttered to herself.

"Sneaky bastard." Emma panicked when she looked back at the road, seeing a wolf standing there, staring right at her. The blonde immediately braked, but skidded on the wet road, swerving dramatically off to the side and crashing in the cheery welcome sign she had past earlier. The bug smacked into the sign, causing Emma to hit her head hard on the wheel. Knocking her out cold.

Xxxxxxx

The blonde awoke suddenly to the sound of whistling nearby. Opening her tired eyes, she turned to find the source of the noise. Emma locked eyes with bearded man with a balding head, staring at her from the other cell. Wait cell?

"What are you looking at, sister?" he said, his voice was gruff. Emma sat up, looking around and taking in her surroundings. Yep she was in a cell.

"Hey, Leroy, manners! We have a guest." The blonde stood from her bed, walking over to the bars on unsteady feet. Her eyes landed on an older man outside the cell, wearing overalls. "So you are Henry's mother? How lovely for him to have you back in his life."

"Actually, I was just dropping him off." Emma replied, rubbing her throbbing head.

"Don't blame you. They're all brats. Who needs them?" said Leroy.

"Well, I'd give anything for one." Said the older man, moving towards the cells. "My wife and I, we tried for many years, but he was not meant to be." Emma wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well, cry me a river." Emma frowned at the short man.

"Leroy, if I'm gonna let you out, you need to behave." Emma looked over to see the sheriff from last night walking through the station towards Leroy. "Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble."

"Seriously?" Emma asked as he came over to her.

"Regina's drinks, a little stronger than we thought." Emma huffed at him.

"I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road."

"A wolf. Right." The blonde sighed heavily, knowing how stupid it sounded.

"Graham? Henry's run away again. We have to…" Regina burst into the station frantically, only to stop dead when she caught sight of Emma. "What is she doing here? Do you know where he is?"

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house. And I got a pretty good alibi." Emma leant against the bars, trying in vain to ignore the familiar feeling in her stomach again.

"He wasn't in his room this morning." Regina snipped.

"Did you try his friends?"

"He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner." That's clearly genetic, or everyone in this town is a terrible friend.

"Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he could be emailing them." Emma felt her professional head kick in.

"And you know this how?"

"Finding people's what I do." Emma didn't miss the way Regina visibly tensed at her words. "Here's an idea. How about you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him?"

Xxxxxxxxx

Emma fought the urge to look around Henry's room. She couldn't help but feel curious about the kind of things he was into. However, Emma felt if she so much as moved a paperclip, Regina would bite her head off. The blonde fired up the computer, and immediately got into his emails and was impressed to find them cleared.

"Smart kid. Cleared his inbox. I'm smart too, a little hard disc recovery utility I like to use" Emma held up the small memory stick and plugged it in.

"I'm a bit more old-fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement. Knocking on doors. That sort of thing" Graham said, watching Emma as she worked through the emails.

"You're on salary. I get paid for delivery." The blonde kept her eyes fixed on the screen, not daring to meet the chocolate eyes that were boring into her. "Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get."

"Sounds like fun." Graham smirked, but Emma ignored him.

"Ah! There's a receipt for a website. ." Emma clicked on the email, opening up the page. "It's expensive. He has a credit card?"

"He's ten." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well, he used one." Regina huffed, crossing her arms. "Let's pull up a transaction record…Mary Margaret Blanchard. Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

"Henry's teacher."

Xxxxxxx

Emma tried to weave around the sea of children, not wishing to concuss any of them by bargaining past. However Regina cared little for the wellbeing of the children, and pushed straight through into the classroom.

"Ms Mills what are you doing here?" The teacher asked, frowning at the mayor.

"Where is my son?"

"Henry? I assumed he was home sick with you." Emma hung back, watching the rather unfriendly interaction before her.

"Do you think I'd be here if he was?" Regina spat. "Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" Both women turned to look at Emma, who shifted awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Mary Margaret asked, looking at Emma who stuttered over her words.

"I'm his…I'm his…"

"The woman who gave him up for adoption." Regina answered for her. Silence fell between the three women. Mary Margaret dropped her bag to the desk, riffling through it.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" Emma asked, watching as the teacher pulled out her purse.

"No, unfortunately not." The pixie haired woman stared down at her purse, sighing. "Clever boy. I should never have given him that book."

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Regina snapped.

"Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy." Emma cringed at the word "special"; the word had been used far too many times in her case for it to be a positive thing. "So smart. So creative. And, as you might be aware, lonely."

Lonely. Now that was a term Emma was all too familiar with. Connecting with people was just something she couldn't do, whether it was emotionally or physically. She had often been described as heartless by some. Emma shook her head, she had a heart, it just often felt like it was made of stone from time to time.

"He needed it." The blonde snapped back into the conversation.

"What he needs is a dose of reality." Regina countered. "This is a waste of time." The mayor turned to leave the room, but hesitated by Emma, as if something was trying to stop her from leaving.

"Have a nice trip back to Boston." She finally said, and barged out of the room, knocking several books to the floor as she did. Emma stared opened mouthed after her, completely shocked by the woman's bizarre behaviour.

"Sorry to bother you." The blonde said, bending to retrieve the books.

"No, it's okay, I fear this is partially my fault." The teacher shrugged, glancing back and forth between the books and Emma.

"How's a book supposed to help?"

"What do you think stories are for?" The brunette asked, "These stories, the classics, there's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense." They two walked from the room, as the teacher talked.

"Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

"Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass." Emma pointed out, frowning at the thought of the mayor.

"No, it's more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with the most basic question they all inevitably face." The pixie haired woman said. "Why would anyone give me away?" she stopped and turned to Emma, who kept her eyes on the floor.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you." Emma nodded slightly, trying not to let her feelings through. She knew what it was like to wonder who your parents were. Emma didn't even know if she had parents at all. She shook her head, not wanting to think about the tricky past.

"It's okay."

"Look I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have. Hope." Emma felt her insides do several leaps at the word "hope". That was something she had long since given up on. Hoping for things had never gotten her anywhere.

"Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

"You know where he is, don't you?" Emma asked.

"You might want to check his castle."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Emma should have guessed a kid like Henry would have a castle. It seemed fitting. Climbing up onto the wooden structure, Emma sat down next to the small boy.

"You left this in my car." She handed him the book, watching him closely as he kept his eyes on the sea. "Still hasn't moved, huh?"

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here." Emma sighed heavily. "That the final battle would begin."

"I'm not fighting any battles, kid."

"Yes you are, it's your destiny, you're going to bring back the happy endings." He said, looking at her. "You've fought battles before!"

"Can you cut it with the book crap!" Emma snapped at him, but he merely smiled.

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me. I can tell." Emma frowned at him. "You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty."

"I…"

"It's okay. I know why you gave me away." He smiled up at her. "You wanted to give me by best chance." Emma was speechless. She quickly looked away, not wanting to appear vulnerable.

"How do you know that?"

"It's the same reason Snow White was going to give you away. It's the same reason you made your sacrifice. You wanted to protect the people you love."

"Listen to me kid, I'm not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no saviour." Henry didn't seem to waver at her words. "You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance…but it's not with me." Henry stared down at his book, sadness in his face. "Come on, we've gotta get you back."

"Please don't take me back there." He said, running after her. "Just stay with me for one week! That's all I ask." He pleaded. "Just one week, and you'll see I'm not crazy."

"I have to get you back to your mum."

"You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks!"

"You wanna know what sucking is?! Being in a car crash and losing all my memories! I've been alone my whole life! I don't have a clue who my parents are, or if I even had parents! No one ever came looking for me, I was forced to live on the streets!" Emma took a shuddering breath, realising she was crying. "Look, your mum is trying her best. I know it's hard, and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you."

"You didn't get in a car crash. The curse you casted took your memories of your life and sent you to this world. You were trying to escape the Evil Queen!"

"Sure I was." She said, giving up trying to fight him on this. "Come on. Henry." She grasped his hand, leading him away.

Xxxxxxxxx

The door opened to reveal Regina, looking over at her son with an unamused expression. Henry ran off inside, passing his mother without even saying a word. Emma stood awkwardly as Regina came back outside.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"He seems to have taken quite a shine to you." Regina said, surveying Emma.

"You know what's kind of crazy? Yesterday was my birthday. And when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then Henry showed up."

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't mistake all this as an invitation into his life." Regina said coldly. "Ms Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. He's not yours." Once again Emma felt that same feeling rush through her, and this time she couldn't help but act on it.

"Ms Mills, have we met?" Regina looked taken aback by the question.

"Of course not." Emma saw it immediately, a lie.

"It's strange. I'm excellent with names and faces, it's my job. However, before Henry brought me here I had never heard of Storybrooke, or met any of these people." She paused for a moment, taking in Regina expression. Emma had never seen someone so skilled at hiding their emotions, but Emma could tell there was something intense going on behind the dark eyes.

"What are you saying Ms Swan?" Regina asked.

"I'm not sure. But when I look at you, I know I've seen you before, I just can't place where. Everything about you seems familiar, but yet it's all new." Emma narrowed her eyes at the mayor. "Don't you think that's odd?" Regina didn't answer for a moment, and Emma could see a war going on inside the older woman.

"Ms Swan I assure. We've never met before." Emma nodded, and Regina turned to go back inside, but she stopped when Emma called to her again.

"Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Henry. Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him." The mayor said nothing more and stepped back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

 **A/N: A car crash huh? Simple muggles. How long will it be till Regina drops this cold wall? And how long until Emma remembers who she's? Or will Regina tell her? Who knows, but you'll find out soon enough. Please review and tell me your thoughts and I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Till next time Kids.**


	3. Scars

Love, Fate And Magic

Chapter 3- Scars

Page after page was turned by the mayor, early the next morning. It was shocking how detailed the book was on the past, and how little it seemed to miss. Regina frowned as she came across a picture of a familiar face.

 _Emma_

The mayor ran her fingers across the blondes face, flicking her eyes over to the other page, describing the picture. Regina smiled, realising it was the moment Emma had come riding after Hook to save him. The first time they met. She continued to turn the pages, looking at each depiction of their relationship, from their first kiss to Emma battling with her magic. Regina closed her eyes, reliving the moment between them. It had been beautiful, something Regina would always cherish.

The brunette frowned when she turned a few more pages, seeing images of Emma meeting with the Apprentice and receiving the curse. Regina felt her heart twinge, finally knowing the answer to one of her many questions about Emma and how she had gotten the curse to begin with.

She shook her head, snapping the book shut angrily. These emotions weren't welcome, and she had no interest in letting them back in. Emma had left her! Why should she let her back in? Regina sighed heavily, knowing no matter what she did, she could never be rid of her love for the lost Princess. Standing up, Regina brushed away the thoughts, reminding herself Emma had gone back to Boston. If she isn't here, the mayor wouldn't have to deal with her.

However, she did have to deal with Henry. Leaving her room, Regina briskly walked down the hall, barging into Henry's room, frowning at him.

"We need to talk." Henry glanced at her in his mirror.

"No we don't." he replied, continuing to do his top button up.

"Yes we do! You think I'm some Evil Queen! And that hurts me, Henry. I'm your mother." She said, grasping his arm and turning him to face her.

"No, you're not." He scowled, walking away and picking up books.

"Well, then who is? That woman you brought here? I don't like what she or this book is doing to you." He continued to put things in his bag, paying little attention to her. "Thankfully, neither are an issue anymore."

"You're just angry at her for leaving you." Henry shrugged, zipping up his bag. The mayor went to answer, but snapped her head towards the window at the sound of a bell toll. The clock tower?

Xxxxxxx

Marching down the street, Regina glared up at the offending clock tower. Ten years it had never moved, but now all of a sudden it starts up? Coming to a stop, she stared up to hear the faint sound of gears ticking away.

"Hey, how about that? Guess those rusty old innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?" Regina turned to reply to the cricket, but her attention was caught by something far worse. Emma's hideous car sat parked outside the bakery. She didn't leave? The mayor felt a fire roar inside her, and she glared at the yellow tin can, hoping it might burst into flames if she stared hard enough.

"Yes. How about that, indeed."

Xxxxxx

Emma moved around the room, sipping at her coffee as her body adjusted to the day. She wasn't sure what she hoped to achieve by staying in town, but something defiantly wasn't right around here. For starters, Regina had lied about knowing her as if she meant nothing. To be fair, Emma was used to being treated like nothing, however Regina acted as if they had some kind of history, and as a result Regina wanted nothing to do with her. Emma wasn't used to this. Over the last ten years, the only people who recognised Emma, were people she had met during that time. Never before had she encountered someone who might know her from before the car crash. The blonde frowned, staring out of the window. Where could Regina have fitted into her life? She could have met her during any of the eighteen years she couldn't remember. Perhaps they were childhood friends? Old school mates? Maybe even family? Emma shook her head, idea of them being family was rather out there.

The blonde jumped at a knock at the door, and moved to open it, forgetting she wore nothing but her underwear from the bottom down. Emma poked her head around the door, and fought an eye roll the threatened to come out at the sight of the mayor.

"Did you know the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees?" Emma stared opened mouthed at the older woman, who continued to talk. "It can survive temperatures as low as 40 below and keep growing. It can weather any storm." What is happening right now? The blonde frowned at Regina, who plucked an apple from the full basket in her arms.

"Here." She offered Emma the apple, smiling widely at her.

"Thanks." She replied, taking the apple from the brunette hesitantly.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home."

"Actually, I'm gonna stay for a while." Emma didn't miss the dangerous flash in Regina's eyes.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." The blonde tilted her head at the mayor. "Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him."

"All due respect, Madame Mayor, that fact that you're now threatening me makes me want to stay even more." Emma smirked, pulling her top down at bit, hoping to conceal her underwear a little more.

"What's threatening about apples?" The brunette's eyes darted down, and lingered on her chest. Emma tried not to cringe, knowing exactly what the mayor found so interesting about her chest, and for once it wasn't her boobs.

"I can read between the lines." Regina looked back up at Emma, an emotion in her eyes that the blonde couldn't pin point exactly. "Sorry, I just want to make sure Henry's okay."

"He's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked, watching as the older woman stepped a little closer.

"It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control." Emma nodded. "Take my advice, Miss Swan, only one of us knows what's best for Henry."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that." The fake smiled on Regina's face melted away, being replaced by a sneer.

"It's time to go."

"Or what?" Regina invaded Emma's personal space, bringing their faces close together.

"Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Xxxxxxx

Emma stared down unamused at the paper in her hand. _Stranger Destroys Historic Sign,_ good lord. Emma had a feeling the mayor had something to do with this. Emma shrugged, lifting the apple to her lips, but pulled away when Ruby placed a mug in front of her. The blonde had taken it upon herself to try and learn names.

"Thank you, but I did not order that." Emma said, looking at the red loving woman with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, I know, you have an admirer." She smirked at Emma, who turned to spot the Sheriff in one of the booths. The blonde huffed and picked up the mug, walking over to the scruffy man.

"So you decided to stay?" He said, leaning back to look at her.

"Observant. Important for a cop."

"It's good news for our tourist business. It's bad for our local signage." Graham's eyes flicked up to Emma's unimpressed expression.

"It's a joke" he explained. "Because you ran over our sign." The blonde shook her head at the flustered man and cut across him.

"Look. The cocoa was a nice gesture. And I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate, cause most people don't" She said, placing the mug down on the diner table. "But I'm not here to flirt. So thank you, but no thank you."

"I didn't send it." He said, frowning at the mug.

"I did." Emma's head snapped up to see the Henry grinning at her. "I like cinnamon, too."

"Don't you have school?"

"Duh, I'm ten." He jumped out from the booth, and walked over to the blonde. "Walk me."

The two walked cheerfully from the diner, Henry quickly engaging Emma in conversation. Emma listened to him talk for a moment, but decided to use their time together to get some answers on Regina.

"So what's the deal with you and your mum?" The blonde asked, throwing her apple from hand to hand as they crossed the street.

"It's not about us, it's about her curse." Emma frowned at his answer, but didn't interrupt as he began to talk about his fairy tale fantasy again. "We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan."

"You do?"

"Step one, identification. I call it Operation Cobra"

"Cobra?" Emma questioned, scrunching up her face in confusion. "That has nothing to do with fairy tales."

"Exactly. It's a codename. To throw the Queen off the trail."

"So everyone here is a fairy tale character, they just don't know it?" She asked, trying to wrap her head around the strangest thing she had ever heard.

"That's the curse. Time's been frozen. Until you got here." Emma huffed, lifting the apple to her lips, but jerked back when Henry spoke up again. "Hey! Where'd you get that?"

"Your mum."

"Don't eat that." Henry snatched the apple from the blonde's hand and quickly tossed it behind him.

"Okay." She said, a little shocked. "All right. What about their pasts?"

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see."

"So, for decades people have been walking around in a haze not ageing, with screwed-up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious?"

"I knew you'd get it." He smiled up at her, and Emma couldn't help but grin back. "That's why we need you. You're the only one who can stop her curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes. And right now we have the advantage." He stopped and turned to look at her.

"What's that?"

"My mum is at a crossroad because of you." Emma frowned at him.

"Why me?"

"Because she's still in love with you." He shrugged.

"In love?" Emma gaped at him.

"Yep. You fell in love with the Evil Queen back in the Enchanted Forrest, but you left her. That's why my mum cast the curse, to find you."

"Henry, that's completely…"

"I know it's crazy but it's true. But don't worry, I know the hero never believe in the begging. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story."

They continued the short walk to Henry's school. The brunette telling Emma all about the relationship between her and the Evil Queen. Emma knew what he said couldn't be true, she couldn't be a fairy tale character. But she could have had some kind of a relationship with Regina. Maybe that's why Regina want's her gone so bad, maybe it didn't end well. The blonde continued to think over the possibility that she could have ever been in love with the cold woman. She was pulled from her thoughts however as they reached the school.

"I gotta go. But I'll find you later and we can get started." He began walking up to the school, but whirled around quickly to yell back to Emma. "I knew you'd believe me."

"I never said I did."

"Why else would you be here?" Emma watched him run into school, and her mind quickly went back to previous thoughts. Why was she here? Was it to look out for the kid? Or to discover something that may or may not be there? Her eyes drifted over to a petite pixie haired woman walking over to her.

"It's good to see his smile back." She said, smiling at Emma, who shrugged.

"I didn't do anything."

"You stayed." Emma sighed, nodding. "So, does the Mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal?" Emma asked. "She is not a great people person. How did she get elected?"

"She's been mayor as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her." Mary Margaret paused for a moment. "She inspired quite a bit of, well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

"Who does he think you are?" The brunette let out a breathy laugh.

"It's silly."

"I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me."

"Snow White." Emma felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared at the chuckling woman. Snow White? If it's true, is this her moth- no! It's not real! "Who does he think you are?"

"I'm not in the book." The blonde shook her head, ridding it of the ridiculous thoughts. "Can I ask you a favour? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy. Do you know where I could find the doctor?"

 **A/N: I'm sorry, I started this like four days ago, but got really distracted. I start College on Monday so I'm pretty swamped with that. However I do now have this chapter up and will try to get the next one up before Monday. Till next time Kids.**


	4. A Stolen Heart

Love, Fate And Magic

 **A/N: I know! I meant to have this up last Sunday, but I got distracted by just about everything. Don't hate me XD**

Chapter 4- A Stolen Heart

Regina stared down at the papers in front of her. Hands hovered above the papers, but the Mayor couldn't bring herself to read them. Sydney had dug up a few things on Emma's past, and while it wasn't much, it was enough to sate Regina's curiosity on what had happened to Emma. Regina dropped her hands back into her lap and sighed heavily, leaning back in her chair. What did it matter if she knew of Emma's past? Perhaps it could be useful, or perhaps it would make everything worse…

Regina stood up and walked over to the window, staring out at the town as she twisted the ring on her finger. No matter how hard she had tried, she had never been able to part with the ring Emma had given her. She glanced down at the ring, it's gold surface gleamed in the light, while the thin silver band in the centre seemed to glow.

" _What is this ring?" she asked staring at it intently._

" _An engagement ring." Regina pulled back to look at Emma who smiled at her baffled face._

" _What?"_

" _My Father gave it to me when I was ten."_

" _Why?"_

" _It's tradition, my Father gave it to me to give to the love of my life." Emma smiled at the ring. "When you find the one, you give them this ring, as a symbol of your love, and your wish to marry them."_

Emma had given Regina the ring before jumping into the portal, she had wished to marry her. The thought made the mayor's chest tighten, as the usual pang of pain shot around her body. Would they have married? Had children together? Regina shook her head, knowing that life was gone. Emma didn't know who Regina was, she didn't know how the brunette felt about her.

Regina walked away from the window, slumping back into the chair, and seized the papers from the desk and brought them close to her face. Emma would never know of the life they should have had together, Regina would never let her stay long enough remember it.

Scanning over the papers, Regina furrowed her brow. Sydney had uncovered barley anything. All it told her was that Emma never liked to sit still. Why? In the Enchanted Forrest, the blonde had been a runner, escaping her problems by leaving them behind instead of facing them. Regina let out a dry laugh. Of course she wouldn't sit still in this world, there was no one to stop her from running.

The Mayor chucked the papers back onto the desk, staring intently at them. Emma must have so many questions concerning here hazy past. Questions that pointed directly to Regina. Emma clearly thought they knew each other, and without memory of the eighteen years she lost, there was no reason for her to not believe it.

Overall, the blonde had changed very little during the past ten years. The only change being her height, and the definition of her body. The mayor had done her best not to look over Emma's body earlier that morning, but had lost. The younger women had grown a little more in the chest department, and it was clear she remained as in shape as she did all that time ago. Regina frowned as she remembered the scar still visible upon Emma's skin. While it was faint, like it had been when she first got it, the Mayor could still see it clearly. The blonde had always been proud of it, as if it were some kind of medal to her. Regina would never forgive Rumple for harming Emma, even if it did finally bring them together the first time.

Regina was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her desk phone ringing. She leaned over and picked it up, putting on her professional persona before answering.

"Hello?"

"You were right. She was just here." Dr Hopper's voice said from the other end of the line

"Did she take the file?" Regina asked.

"Yes. How did you know she was gonna come here?" The mayor smirked before answering the doctor.

"Because I'm the one who gave her the idea."

Xxxxxxxxx

Emma wasn't sure where to begin with the file, other than the beginning. However that seemed to be the most upsetting place to start out of the whole file. The blonde went through page after page of Henry's file, trying in vain to decipher the vast amount of words. After reading through a large amount of the file, Emma still couldn't find the root cause of everything Henry was going through. She wanted to blame it all on Regina, but the more and more she read, the more she thought it wasn't entirely her.

A knock sounded at her door, and Emma huffed, slamming the page down and swinging her legs off the bed to open the door. Pulling open the door, the blonde rolled her eyes at the sight of the sheepish sheriff standing on the other side.

"Hey there. If you're concerned about the "do not disturb" signs, don't worry, I've left them alone." She sassed.

"Actually, I'm here about Dr Archibald Hopper." Emma frowned as he continued to talk. "He mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier."

"No."

"I was shocked, too. Given your shy, delicate sensibilities." Emma smirked at him. "He says you demanded to see Henry's files and when he refused you came back and stole them."

"He game them to me."

"Alas, he's telling a different tale. May I check your room or must I get a search warrant?" The blonde pushed the door open wide for him to step in, letting out a long breath.

"Is this what you're looking for?" she asked, deeply unamused by the whole situation.

"Well, you're very accommodating." He dropped the page back onto the bed and turned to her. "I'm afraid, Miss Swan, you're under arrest. Again."

"You know I'm being set up, don't you?" she asked as Graham began placing the hand cuffs on her.

"And who, may I ask, is setting you up?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Regina waltzed down the pavement towards the school feeling very proud of herself. Emma still remained very easy to manipulate, and now she would be gone in no time. Her eyes located a small group of children, all sat upon rugs and blankets under a large tree. She spotted Henry and quickened her pace towards him, coming within ear shot of Mary Margaret's words.

"…carbon dioxide and water synthesise." Regina cleared her throat loudly to gain the teachers attention, who hastily stood from her chair and came over to the powerful woman.

"May I speak with my son?"

"We're in the middle of a lesson. Is it important?" The pixie haired woman asked boldly.

"Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?" Mary Margaret shrunk at the mayor's tone, and watched as she pulled Henry away from the group to speak with him.

"Henry. Sweetie, I have some bad news." Regina bent low to be eye level with her son. "The woman who you brought here, she's been arrested. She broke into Dr Hopper's office and stole his files."

"What?"

"She's a con woman. She trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why she's sticking around." Regina moulded a somewhat sad expression. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." The young boy glared at her.

"I know you think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you." The mayor reached out to Henry. "This is gonna be good for us. You'll see. Things will be better."

"I gotta get back to class." Henry rushed off, leaving Regina alone.

Xxxxxxxx

"You know the shrink is lying, right?" Emma began, wincing at the flash from the camera.

"To the right, please. Why would he lie?" Graham asked, as he prepared the camera again. The blonde was beyond pissed off now. Who the hell was this woman? And what did she have against Emma, to want to get her arrested?! The more and more the day went on, the more Emma was convinced she and Regina went far back. And the nagging feeling that they were involved with one another was starting to make more sense.

"The Mayor put him up to this. She's gotta have something on him." She turned back to face Graham. "He's terrified of her. Like everyone else in this town."

"To the left." Emma huffed, turning to face the other way as the camera continued to flash. "Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame job."

"How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?"

"She's the Mayor. She has her hands in everything."

"Including the police force?"

"Hey!" they both turned to see Henry rushing into the police station, Mary Margaret hot on his heels.

"Henry? Henry, what are you doing here?" asked Graham.

"His mother told him what happened." Answered the school teacher.

"Of course she did. Henry, I don't know what she said…" Emma began, but Henry quickly cut her off.

"You're a genius."

"What?"

"I know what you were up to." Emma frowned at the small boy, who grinned up at her. "You were gathering intel. For Operation Cobra."

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost." Said Graham, his confusion clear in his voice.

"It's need to know, Sheriff." Henry shrugged, turning to look at the Sheriff. "And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard is gonna bail her out."

"You are?" asked Emma, looking over at Mary Margaret. "Why?"

"I trust you." The pixie haired woman replied.

"Well, if you could uncuff me, I have something to do."

Xxxxxxxx

Emma knew in the long term, this was a terrible idea. But as she stood by the tree, chainsaw in hand, it seemed like the best idea she had ever had. She had intended to cut off a small limb and leave it at that, but the moment she got close to the tree, the only acceptable amount was defiantly a huge branch. She looked up to see Regina at the window, and Emma could practically feel the anger emanating off of her, even from where she stood.

It didn't take the Mayor long to get down to the garden behind the town hall, and Emma grinned as she charged towards the hot headed blonde.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina yelled when she came in range of Emma.

"Picking apples." The blonde dumped the chainsaw on the ground, and puffed out her chest as Regina invaded her personal space.

"You're out of your mind."

"No. You are, if you think a shoddy frame job is enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better than that." Emma stared directly into the Mayors eyes, not backing down. "You come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I am capable of."

Emma smirked at her, before turning away and leaving the Mayor to stand there. She could feel Regina's glare practically piercing her body, but she didn't look back. Instead she threw one last remark over her shoulder at the livid woman.

"Your move."

Xxxxxxxxx

Emma felt proud of how she handled Regina, but it was clear the playing field was never going to be even. Walking towards her car, a frown crossed the blonde's face at the sight of a clamp on her car. Stomping over to the immobile vehicle, she dug her hand into her pocket, pulling out her phone as it began to ring.

"Yeah?"

" _Miss Swan, I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but am I right in guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?"_

"You have no idea." She growled down the phone, as she pulled open the door to the bug.

" _Well, then, I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive over to my office? Or walk. Whatever suits you."_ Emma hung up the phone and shoved it back into her pocket. Is this a good idea? Being around Regina never seemed to end well for her, but maybe finding a middle ground between them could be good.

It didn't take Emma long to walk over to Regina's office, and she was greeted by a chirpy receptionist who declared Regina was waiting for her inside the office. She pushed open the doors and spotted the Mayor over by the seating area.

"Miss Swan." She greeted, smiling at Emma. The blonde returned the smile, knowing there was no warmth and sincerity in the one Regina offered her as she walked into the office. Regina gestured for Emma to sit and handed her a drink.

"So…?"

"I would like to start by apologising." Regina settled herself down in the opposite chair.

"What?"

"I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here." The mayor began, placing her drink down.

"That's right, I do."

"And that you're here to take my son from me." Emma shook her head at Regina, and cut across her.

"Okay. Let's be clear. I have no intention of taking him from anyone." The blonde said plainly.

"Well, then, what are you doing here?" Regina asked, leaning forward.

"I know I'm not a mother. I think that's pretty self-evident. But I did have him. And I can't help it, he got in my head, and I want to make sure he's okay." Emma stared at the older woman, locking their eyes. "And the more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here, especially after seeing how troubled he is."

"You think he's troubled?"

"Well, he's in therapy. And I only got through a couple of pages of his shrink's notes before you had me arrested. But putting all that aside, he think's everyone in this town is a fairy tale character."

"And you don't?"

"How can I?" Emma answered, looking sadly at Regina. "The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse…It's crazy."

"You think I'm crazy?" Emma whipped round to see a hurt looking Henry hovering at the door to the office.

"Henry…" Emma began getting up, but the young boy dashed off down the corridor. "How long was he there?"

"Long enough." Rage rushed through Emma.

"You knew he would be here."

"Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely five p.m., so I can take him for dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did. I'm his mother." Regina placed her arms on either side of her chair and smirked at Emma, who glared back. "Your move."

"You have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this? Someone must have really done a number on you, no one can be as cruel as you are from birth" The smirk melted from Regina's face as Emma charged out of the room after Henry.

Regina sat there, staring after the blonde, her words swimming around her head. She had said that before…

" _Someone must have really done a number on you, no one can be as cruel as you are from birth"_

Those words hurt just as much as the first time. But there was nothing she could do. She had so much power, but yet was powerless to stop Emma from charging away and avoiding her wrath. She truly had no control over the blonde.

Unless…she used something else.

Xxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Henry didn't reply to the doctor. "You know, that umbrella is kind of my good luck charm. Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?"

"I don't think you're anyone." Henry placed the umbrella back onto the table and slumped into the sofa. The door creaked opened and Emma slipped through. Archie quickly stood from his chair.

"Miss Swan, I can explain. The Mayor forced me to…"

"I know. Don't worry about it. I get it." Emma moved pass the doctor and over to the sad boy, who refused to acknowledge her presence. "Henry, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Miss Swan, if she knew you were here…" Archie began, but was cut off.

"To hell with her." Emma snapped, sitting down in Archie's chair. "Henry, there's one simple reason I stayed here. You. I wanted to get to know you."

"You think I'm crazy."

"No, I think the curse is crazy. And it is…But that doesn't mean that it isn't true." Henry's eyes flickered over to her. "It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in. But there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know? Maybe it is true."

"But you told my mum…"

"What she needed to hear." Henry fully looked at her now, his eyes wide. "Whatever this curse is, we're going to break it. But we can't have the Evil Queen on our trail. Besides, isn't that what Operation Cobra is? Tricking the Evil Queen to get her off our trail?"

"I knew you're here to help me!" Henry leaped into Emma's arms, and she held him close.

"We're going to do this together, okay?" she felt him nod against her chest. "Nothing is going to come between us."

 **A/N: I know my updates are at a funny time, but I've started College full time and so my free time has been axed down. But I am dedicated to this story, and won't abandon it! So for now just be patient with me. As always please review and tell me what you think.**

 **To those who read the first part of the story, I have a question for you. What do you think happened to Max? To the rest of you, feel free to ask any questions, I am happy to answer all of them. Till next time Kids.**


	5. Amnesia

Love, Fate And Magic

 **A/N: Hello! I wanted to get another chapter out before the weekend was over so then you guys have something to read. I was conflicted about this chapter, but have decided to skip over the events of episode 3, Snow Falls, since it would pretty much follow entirely the events of canon. So I'm carrying on from episode 4, The Price Of Gold, so then I can start to move even further away from canon, and start to define Emma and Regina's relationship more.**

 **I know someone of you think Regina's behaviour is odd, but trust me, that won't last much longer. I just wanted to show how Emma actions hurt Regina enough to make her hesitant to want Emma back. I like seeing her having to deal with her emotions, and overcoming the natural Evil Queen inside.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 5- Amnesia

Since her last run in with the Mayor, Emma had been determined not to let Regina get the better of her again. For now, the blonde wasn't sure what she could throw back at the older woman, but she would settle for just walking Henry to the school bus.

It was strange how right it felt to be taking her son to school. Would this have been her life? Walking Henry to school every day, going to work and then caring for him when he got home? Emma didn't think she was capable of taking care of anyone but herself, and even then, she was lousy at that.

Waking up in a hospital, without a clue of who she was, or what anything was around her had been terrifying enough as it is. But running had been worse. Even without knowing who the people had been and why she was in a hospital, Emma had known she needed to get out of there as fast as she could.

Living alone on the streets had gone better than the blonde could have planned. She picked up the workings of things quickly, and learned how to fair on the streets. Discovering driving had been a hell of an experience, mostly since she didn't know how to drive, but had managed to find herself behind the wheel anyway.

To be honest, if Emma hadn't stolen the bug in the first place, life might be very different. She never would have met _him._ But things happen, and life knocks you back, even when you were already down. Emma had prayed every day that someone might turn up looking for her. After all, there must have been someone in her life before the car crash. Otherwise, how did she get pregnant?

"You sure we can be out in the open?" Emma shook her head, and was brought back to reality when Henry spoke.

"Enough sneaking around. If you mum has a problem with me walking you to a school bus, I am more than happy to have that chat." Emma replied, ignoring the nagging feeling in her mind at the mention of Regina.

"You're brave. We'll need that for Operation Cobra. Speaking of, do you think we need code names?" Henry asked, looking up at the blonde.

"Isn't "Cobra" our code name?"

"That's the mission. I mean us. I need something to call you."

"Oh." Panic rose in Emma, as she looked away from Henry. What does he call me? Mum? Emma didn't think she was ready for that, or if he was. Becoming his mum was a huge step, much bigger than just being in his life.

"You c-could just call me…Emma for now." She shrugged, trying to remain casual, and not let Henry see the panic she felt.

"Okay. Well, then, I'll see you later, Emma." He said, smiling at her, before turning away to climb aboard the school bus. The blonde stood watching, trying to calm herself. She wasn't ready, not yet to take that step with him. But did she want to? Did she want to become his mother?

The sound of sirens cut across Emma's thoughts as she began to wander down the street, and the sheriff car came to a stop in front of her.

"What's with the siren?" She asked, as Graham climbed out of the vehicle, and walked over to her.

"It's so hard to get your attention."

"Well, you got it. Are you arresting me again?" Emma truly had no energy to fight her way out of another arrest. Graham shook his head as he walked up to her.

"I'm thanking you. For your help finding that coma patient. We all owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Well, what do I get? A commendation? A key to the city?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"How about a job? I could use a deputy." He said, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, but I have a job." Emma replied, but Graham quickly spoke again.

"As a bail bondsperson? There's not much of that going on here."

"I don't see a lot of sheriffing going on around here either." Emma sassed back.

"Well, here's your chance to see it up close…There's dental." The blonde chuckled at him as he reached into his pocket. "Why don't you think about it? And stay awhile."

Xxxxxxxx

Regina stood in the middle of her bedroom. She had left work early and returned home, her mind unable to focus on anything. For ten years, it had been her and Henry and no one else. Graham had warmed her bed on many occasions, but no one else had ever been a part of her life.

But that wasn't the way it was supposed to be. She had cast the curse to get to Emma, for them to be together. So what was stopping her? Fear, anger or guilt? The mayor shook her head, hugging herself, as a tear slipped down her cheek. Regina was truly incomplete without Emma, there was no denying it. Perhaps it was time to stop fighting this. Perhaps they could start over? Regina doubted they could. It was clear Emma was no longer a fan of the mayor.

Regina moved across the room, and over to a picture that hung on the wall. The picture was of a dandelion, and had always been comforting to the mayor. Emma had loved dandelions, always saying how they were the flower of the sun.

Pushing the picture frame aside, she rested her hand against the cool metal of a built in safe. Turning the dial to the code 1183, she pulled the safe door open and was bathed in a gentle red glow. Reaching in, Regina plucked the softly beating heart from the safe and cradled it in her hands.

Emma's heart had always been too precious to keep in her vault, so Regina had kept it locked away within the walls of her home. She stared down at the small organ in her hands, turning it over to look at the crack upon its surface.

" _The mark of a broken heart dearie."_

If Regina could control Emma, perhaps that would set things right. The mayor moved over to the bed, still holding Emma's heart in her hands. She held it close to her own heart, feeling as their heartbeats synced together. Did Emma's heart still belong to her? Regina pulled it away, studying it again.

Where had Henry come from? Anger peaked inside the mayor, as it dawned on her that maybe there was someone waiting for Emma back in Boston. Could she still fall in love without her heart? After all she doesn't know she has no heart. In Emma's mind she still feels exactly the same as everyone else. Just like the placebo effect ultimately.

Or maybe not. Maybe Emma was already pregnant when she came to this world? Regina gasped in shock, nearly dropping Emma's heart. Henry! What if Henry was truly hers? Born from True Love? Regina's own heart raced at the possibility that Henry might be hers.

She stood up suddenly, and moved away from the bed. She needed to take action. But first, she needed to see if Emma's heart would work now that she is in town. Lifting the small organ to her lips, she whispered a command.

"Go to Granny's diner and order cocoa." Regina stood for a moment, before going back over to the safe, and carefully placed Emma's heart back in. Ensuring everything was back in place, she rushed from her room, grabbing her purse and keys. It's time she took fate into her own hands.

Xxxxxxx

Emma settled herself down at the table, flattening out her paper as she waited on her cocoa. The sudden urge for one had over taken the blonde, driving her right into Granny's. She glanced up when Ruby placed a hot mug in front of her, and shot her a smile.

"Thank you." Dipping her finger into the cream she hummed her content at it's sweet taste, as the bell to the door jingled above her.

"How was your walk with Henry?" Emma's head snapped up to see Regina, who pulled up at seat and sunk into it gracefully. "That's right, I know everything. But relax, I don't mind."

"You don't?" Asked Emma, keeping her eyes locked on the mayors to avoid them flicking down to the blouse which had very few buttons done up.

"No. Because you no longer worry me, Miss Swan. You see, I did a little digging into who you are, and what I found out was quite soothing."

"Digging?"

"Yes, you see Miss Swan, I know you a lot better than you think." Emma raised her eyebrows at the older woman. "For example, I know that you've moved in with Miss Blanchard."

"Clearly you've been having fun." The blonde quipped, making Regina smirk.

"It would seem you're finally trying to settle down? Odd, you've never done that before."

"What are you implying Madame Mayor?"

"In order for something to grow, it needs roots. And you? You don't have any." Emma narrowed her eyes at brunette. "So you don't worry me, for you see you'll be running again in no time."

"You don't know me." Regina smirked at the blonde.

"Oh I think I do." Emma titled her head to the side, frowning slightly. "Enjoy your cocoa."

Xxxxxxxxx

Emma wasn't sure what to make of her conversation with Regina. The woman was the strangest person she had ever met. One moment she was busting her ass to get Emma out of town, and next she's completely unfazed by her presence there. The blonde huffed as she began opening boxes, pulling out clothes, and the few other things she owned.

"So glad my stuff is here." She said, as Mary Margaret came over and offered her a plate of food. "Thanks."

"So that's all your stuff?" the pixie haired woman asked, looking at the small amount of things.

"What do you mean?"

"Is the rest in storage?"

"No, this is all of it." Emma said simply, looking down at the boxes. "…I'm not sentimental."

"What about this?" Mary Margaret picked up a worn out leather satchel from one of the boxes, and Emma practically lunged herself at it, snatching it from the teachers hand.

"Ah…it's nothing." Mary Margaret frowned at her.

"It looks old. I thought you weren't sentimental?" Emma stared down at the satchel, running her hands over it.

"It's the only thing I had on me during my car crash. The only thing from my past." The teacher smiled sadly at Emma. "It's the only thing that could provide me with answers."

"Did it?"

"No." Emma placed it back in the box, and continued rummaging around.

"So you know nothing at all? No family ever came looking for you? No friends?" Emma shook her head, not looking at the brunette.

"No one. It's like I fell out of the sky one day." She chuckled.

"I'm sure it will come back one day. Perhaps in a way you least expect."

Xxxxxxxx

Emma walked briskly outside, taking in the fresh air in attempts to clear her head. She had kept that satchel with her for the last ten years. No matter where she went, it always came with her. It was the only thing she had from her past…her only root.

Emma kicked at the ground and huffed. She had roots, they just didn't go very far. She shook her, knowing Regina was right. She had no ties to anything in this world, no bonds with anywhere or anyone. Perhaps it was time to change that, perhaps it was time to make life permanent around here.

Pulling out her phone and Graham's card, she dialled the number and held the phone to her ear. It only took a moment for her to hear Graham's voice on the other end.

" _Hello?"_

"Graham, it's Emma. I was thinking, maybe some roots wouldn't be so bad. That deputy job still open?"

" _Absolutely."_

"Then I'm in. Regina gonna be okay with this?" she asked.

" _I don't care. It's my department. I'll see you Monday morning."_

"I'll see you." The blonde hung up the phone and turned on her heel, heading back into the apartment.

She hopped up the stairs, and gave her new room the once over before flopping down on the bed. She turned her head to look at one of the boxes, and her eyes latched onto the leather satchel protruding from the box. Leaning over, Emma grabbed the bag and placed it in her lap. Unbuttoning it, the blonde peered inside and pulled one of the items within it out to look at.

She smiled, and ran her fingers over a worn rag doll…

 **A/N: Anyone know the significance of the number 1183? If you do, I'll give you a summary of the next chapter! Till next time Kids.**


	6. Old Connections

Love, Fate And Magic

 **A/N: I know! It's been like 4 weeks since I last updated, but I got really caught up with College, Family and Grey's Anatomy. Did you guys check of the premiere?! The amount of SwanQueen in the episode was overwhelming! It's gunna happen you guys. Not that I don't like the other ships, because I do (Captain Swan are adorable) It's just…Lesbians XD**

 **Anyway, let's get on with this shall we?**

Chapter 6- Old Connections

Life in Storybrooke was very different from anything Emma had experienced before. In the city, there was always something happening, some kind of activity that kept the whole place buzzing with life. But in Storybrooke, everything was so calm. No one went out past ten at night, and no one caused any disruptions.

Normally Emma would be bored by now, and seeking out so other kind of entertainment. But she wasn't, instead here she was, swinging casually on her chair, while Henry nattered away next to her.

"All they need is to be together, and everything will be fine." The blonde looked over at her son and smiled.

"Henry, David has amnesia. Not only that, he's married." Henry merely shrugged in response.

"So?" the blonde huffed at him. "They're supposed to be together."

"Who's supposed to be together?" Called Mary Margaret's voice from the other end of the apartment. Emma shook her head frantically at Henry, before turning to address the teacher.

"Just some kids at Henry's school." Mary Margaret sighed heavily and smiled dreamily.

"Ah young love." Henry rolled his eyes at the older woman and watched as she began collecting up bird houses to hang in trees.

"I'm telling you they ar-" he began again, but Emma quickly cut him off.

"And I hear you, it's just not that easy, okay?" He looked crestfallen and the blonde lightly poked him, making him smile. "Hey, come on. We've got to get going remember?"

"Right yeah." He hopped up and grabbed his coat and Emma did the same. "Are you coming to Miss Blanchard?" he asked, grinning up at Mary Margaret.

"No, Henry I'm not." She smiled at him. "I've got to hang up all these bird houses remember?" she gestured to the little wooden house on the counter.

"Are you really going to hang them up?" Emma asked, coming to stand in from of Mary Margaret as Henry rushed over to the door, pulling his jacket on.

"Someone has to." She replied.

"At this time of night? This specific time of night?" The brunette shook her head.

"It's easier this way."

"I'm sure David would be happy to see you." Emma watched as a smile tugged at the pixie haired woman's lips.

"That's why I can't go." The blonde sighed heavily. "But you need to go if you don't want to be late."

"Okay." Emma admitted defeat and turned to see Henry waiting patiently for her. "Come on kid, let's go before your mum burns down Storybrooke trying to find you."

Xxxxxxxxx

Emma walked through the crowded house, smiling and nodding at people as she went. Henry was babbling about something next to her, but she couldn't hear him. Her attention was fixed on the brunette on the other side of the room. As always, she wore her usual mayor attire and was making small talk with Graham. The blonde couldn't help but notice how relaxed she seemed around him.

Emma jumped when Henry jabbed her in the side, drawing her attention back onto him.

"What do you see in her?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"Who?" Emma frowned at him.

"My mum." The blonde eyes bulged at his question.

"I…Err…what?" But Henry was no longer looking at her, and had turned to look at something else. Emma followed his eye sight and briefly panicked as she saw Regina waltzing towards them.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were." She said, looking down at Henry.

"I'm gunna go get some food." He dashed off, leaving the two women alone. Emma shifted nervously, unsure of what to say.

"I hear you're the new deputy sheriff?" The mayor asked, looking at Emma intensely.

"Yep." Emma cursed herself for giving such a lame answer, watching as Regina smirked at her.

"You didn't strike me as someone who would want to take orders from…well me." The older woman smiled at Emma, who narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sure you're loving it Madame Mayor." Regina shrugged in response, and plucked a mini sausage from Emma's plate.

"I'm sure you will too." Emma opened and closed her mouth as Regina smirked at her once more before disappearing into the crowd. Before the blonde could wrap her heard around what had just happened, everyone began cheering and clapping, as David and Kathryn arrived. Emma watched as David began shaking hands with people, looking like a fish out of water as he did.

"It must be hard for him." Said a voice near Emma's elbow. Henry peered up at her, waiting for a response, but none came as Emma was too busy greeting David.

"Hey." David smiled at them both. "You're the ones who saved me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Henry's eyes flickered between the two adults.

"And you're also the only ones I know here." David chuckled, glancing around the room.

"You can hide with us." Emma offered, and he grinned.

"Fantastic." The older brunette turned to a waiter wandering around and plucked a piece of food from the plate in his hand.

"So, you ever use a sword?" Henry asked, making David chuckle.

"I'm sorry?" Emma smiled nervously at David who turned back to her. "Emma, you live with Mary Margaret, right? You know if she's coming tonight?"

"No, she couldn't make it." David nodded and turned back to Henry, who quickly started up a conversation with him. She smiled at them both, listening to them talk. The blonde frowned when she felt someone looking at her, and turned to see Regina staring intently at her from the kitchen, Kathryn preparing food by her side. Emma quickly looked away, not wishing to make eye contact, but couldn't help herself from glancing back at the face of the mayor every so often.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Regina couldn't help but stare. No matter how hard she tried, her eyes immediately fell back onto the blonde. The mayor watched as the blonde chatted lightly with David and Henry, her heart fluttering at every smile that appeared on Emma's face. She knew she was getting to Emma, and had begun creating a plan of action. But it would take time. She had gotten off badly with Emma, and so a sudden change when it came to her behaviour towards the blonde would seem odd. No, Regina had to do this right, or risk losing Emma again.

Regina forced a smile away when Emma turned to look at her, and instead tried to hold her gaze for longer than a second but failed when the blonde awkwardly looked away. The mayor sighed and turned to look at Kathryn who was continuing to prepare food.

"You should go out there. There's plenty of food. Go." She said firmly, taking the bowl from Kathryn. "Be with your husband."

"I lost him once. Now I have him back. But it's like I still don't have him back." Kathryn sighed heavily, looking down. "You have no idea how that feels."

"Actually, I do…I lost someone once, too." Regina couldn't let herself glance at Emma, and forced herself to stare at Kathryn.

"Really?"

"Yes." The mayor paused, picking her words carefully. "But it won't stop me from trying to get them back."

Xxxxxxxxx

When Emma got back, she found Mary Margaret in the kitchen, frantically scrubbing at a plate. The blonde had a feeling David had gone to see Mary Margaret.

"You might want to ease up or that Brillio Pad's gonna press charges." Emma smiled as Mary Margaret put down the plate.

"The dishes were just piling up." The brunette retorted.

"This have anything to do with David stopping by?"

"How did you-"

"I had a hunch, that was clearly right." Emma sat down on the other side of the counter.

"We just…He just…"

"I know what your both "just." And you did the right thing." Emma said, watching as the brunette continued to clean.

"He made a pretty compelling case."

"But he's still married. I know. I was just at the party." Mary Margaret sighed heavily and stopped cleaning to look at Emma.

"What do I do?" She asked.

"You need to stop cleaning, and have a drink." Emma hopped up and grabbed a bottle of whisky and poured it into two glasses, offering one to the teacher. "Here's the thing. I don't know a lot about relationships, other than having many that failed. But generally speaking, if you think something you wanna do is wrong, it is." Mary Margaret stared at Emma, not able to say anything.

"So you gotta stay strong, and he has to figure out his life." The blonde raised her glass to the brunette.

"Cheers."

Xxxxxxxxx

Emma relaxed in her desk chair as she read over file after file. Little to nothing had happened to Storybrooke over the years, and the blonde wasn't sure if she could keep herself from dying of boredom. She turned at the sound of footsteps to see Graham by her desk holding a box. He flipped it open to reveal several donuts and bear claws.

"Sometimes the clichés are true." Emma eyed one of the bear claws, but quickly picked up on Graham's suggestive tone.

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Remember when I said no night shifts? I need you to work tonight. Just this once." He asked, putting on his most charming smile.

"Why?" Emma whined at him.

"I volunteer at an animal shelter and the supervisor's sick and someone needs to feed the dogs." Emma sighed at him.

"You're very lucky you bought a bear claw." He smiled at her as she took a bite. The sound of heels drew both their attentions as the Mayor rounded the corner into the station.

"Madame Mayor, what a pleasant surprise." Graham greeted, and she flashed him a smile before addressing Emma.

"Miss Swan may I have a word?" Emma groaned internally.

"Sure." She glanced at Graham who nodded.

"I'll just go patrol my office." He said, and slinked away into his office, shutting the door. Emma looked back at Regina expectantly.

"Enjoying your bear claw?" she asked, looking at the baked good in Emma's hand.

"What can I do for you Madame Mayor?" the blonde asked, keeping her eyes glued to Regina's and not allowing them to wander down to the incredibly low dress the mayor wore.

"Since I am putting the safety or our town in your hands, it seems appropriate that I get to know you better." Emma inhaled the piece of bear claw she had bit off, and coughed violently.

"Can't you warn me before saying shocking things like that?" the blonde said, between gasps for air.

"Well?"

"Last time I had any form of meeting with you, Henry got hurt." Regina nodded her head, and sat down on the edge of the desk. Her dress pulled up as she did, revealing a lot of thigh that Emma couldn't help but look at.

"Indeed, but this time it won't hurt Henry, but make him happy."

"How so?"

"Seeing us fight can't easy for him. I'm sure everyone would feel better if we got along. So why don't you come along to my office and we can…bond."

"Do I have to?" Emma asked, not wanting to trust the older woman.

"I could force you, since I am your boss." The blonde rolled her eyes with a groan. "I'll book you in for 12pm." Emma watched as she slid from the desk and strode from the station.

"What just happened?" The deputy asked, looking over to Graham who was poking his head out of the door.

"She's either going to kill you or fuck you." He said frowning.

"I'm not sure what would be worse…"

Xxxxxxxx

Emma wandered through the halls of the town hall. She was inspecting every inch of it, doing whatever she could to put off this talk with Regina. What was her angle here? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer? The blonde racked her brains, attempting to think of every outcome of this meeting.

The deputy arrived at the large double doors, and pushed through them and shuffled into the grand office. Regina sat regally behind her desk, her body bent over the large desk as she scribbled on a piece of paper. Emma stopped in front of the glass desk, and waited awkwardly for her presence to be noticed.

Finally, Regina dropped her pen down and looked up at Emma, who bowed nervously at the mayor.

"Miss Swan, glad you could make it." The brunette stood from her chair and rounded the desk to come and stand in front of Emma.

"Yeah well, you didn't give me much of a choice." Regina smirked at the blonde and gestured for her to follow as the older woman made her way over to the seating area.

"I felt it was best to be forceful than wait for you to be ready." Emma frowned, not sure what Regina meant.

"Right…Well I'm here now, so what do you want to talk about?" The deputy sat down on the opposite end of the sofa from Regina, and watched as she thought about something.

"Let's start with something easy. Where are you from?" The brunette watched as Emma frowned slightly, and fiddled with her necklace.

"Can't you start with something even easier?" She asked, but only received a raised eyebrow for a response. She huffed to herself before answering. "I was living in Boston before Henry came and found me, and before that just various other cities I happened to find myself in."

"No birthplace?" Emma shrugged.

"There is one, I just don't know where it is." Regina tilted her head to the side and gazed at Emma.

"You don't know where you were born?" the mayor asked and Emma shook her head.

"I was in a car crash about ten years ago now, lost all my memories." Regina nodded in understanding.

"I see, well then let's try another, do you have a family back in Boston?" Again Emma shook her head.

"No it's just me."

"What about Henry's…father." Emma sighed heavily.

"Like I said when we met, there was one. But I neither know who or where he is." The blonde noticed something flash is Regina's face, joy or was it anger? "What about you? Has it always just been you and Henry?"

"Yes, I've never taken much interest in anyone around this town. My tastes lie elsewhere." She let her words hang for a moment, staring directly at Emma, making her shift awkwardly. Was that flirting? Is Regina flirting with her?! Emma's eyes widened as she remembered what Graham said earlier. The blonde quickly decided to change the course of the conversation, not wanting to linger any longer on relationships.

The two women talked for a while, asking simple questions about one another which tended to receive vague responses. Emma felt herself becoming more relaxed around Regina, and answering her questions without much hesitation. Her unknown past had only cropped up a few times, and each time Emma had managed to steer them clear of it by giving short closed ended answerers or replying with her own question. It wasn't until her phone started screaming in her pocket did Emma realise how long she had been here.

"Do you need to get that?" Regina asked, looking a little annoyed.

"It's just Graham." Emma said, looking at the caller ID. "Probably just wondering whether you've killed me or not."

"You needn't worry about that. I have no intention of killing you." The blonde glanced at Regina and again noticed an odd glint in her eye, one she was sure she'd seen before.

"As great as that is, I should be getting going."

"Of course, I've taken far too much of your time." Emma nodded, standing up and walking over to the door, Regina close behind her.

"Well, this was nice Madame Mayor." The blonde looked at Regina for a moment before opening the door. "Have a nice evening." Emma quickly left, walking down the corridor at a fast pace while going over everything that had happened in the meeting. The blonde hadn't missed all the way Regina had been looking at her, but what did they mean? Looks can be deceiving after all, and Emma could be misinterpreting them.

She shook her head as she stepped out into the cool air, standing still for a moment. What if Regina really did want to be friends? Or if any of those looks were anything to go on, something more perhaps. Emma set off towards her car, thinking over what it would mean if the mayor wanted her. Did she want Regina back? Sure she was hot, there was no denying that. Just her clothing alone was enough to get Emma hot and bothered, but was it enough? Was there really something between them? Or was it all in her head?

Xxxxxxxx

Regina paced back and forth in bedroom. It was dark out, and Henry had long since gone to bed. But she was still up, going over everything that had happened with Emma. Her suspicion that Henry was truly hers had only been fuelled by what Emma had said earlier. It was clear the blonde believed she must have been pregnant before her "car crash" meaning she was pregnant while she was in the Enchanted Forest. Regina couldn't help but grin at how perfect this was. No matter how Emma felt about the mayor, they would always been connected through Henry. Unless the blonde had been unfaithful to her…Regina stopped dead, rage erupting inside of her at the thought of it. But it wouldn't have been surprising if Emma had been. The blonde had been deeply unhappy towards the end of their relationship, unhappy enough to cast a curse to escape Regina and her parents. So what if she had been seeking comfort in someone else besides her? Graham perhaps? Or that filthy pirate.

No! No matter how bad things got, Emma wouldn't have done that. Henry must be hers, he had to be.

A bump sounded outside her window, and she turned to see the Sheriff climbing onto her small balcony. It suddenly hit Regina that she had forgotten to cancel on Graham. Before he had been useful for a little stress relief, but now she had Emma back, she didn't need his services anymore. The only person she wished to be with was Emma, and Emma alone.

He tapped on the glass, and she strode over to the window and flung them open, scowling at him.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean? It's Wednesday, I always come over." He said, looking rather baffled.

"Yes well that's over now." Regina said ushering for him to leave.

"What?"

"I don't want you here." She said, giving him a slight push towards the window. "Now go before Henry sees you." He blinked at her several times before turning to leave, climbing back through the window and hopping back down again.

Regina watched him go before shutting the window. Emma was her main focus now, and it was going to stay that way.

Xxxxxxxx

Night shifts were the worst. This was a conclusion Emma had quickly come to after ten minutes of slowly driving around town. She didn't see the point in doing night shifts, no one left their houses past ten anyway. Turning down Mifflin Street, the large white mansion came into view, and Emma's heart sped up a little. Before today, whenever she was near the mayor's house she had always hoped of catching a glimpse of Henry, but tonight her hopes were pinned on the sighting of another brunette.

As she got closer to the house Emma noticed someone climbing out of the window. She leapt into action, and quickly climbed out of the car grabbing a baton as she did. Shutting the door as quietly as she could, the blonde made her way over to the hedges and waited for the intruder to come into view. The moment they rounded the hedge, the blonde drove the stick hard into their stomach, making the man double over onto the ground. Her eyes widened when she recognised the figure. Graham!

"This is volunteering?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Plans changed…Regina need me to-"

"Sleep with her?" Emma asked, her voice suddenly small.

"No." he climbed back to his feet, while Emma stared up at the house.

"Why were you sneaking out the window?"

"Because she didn't want Henry to know." Emma's face scrunched up in disgust.

"You did this with Henry in the house?"

"Yes, he doesn't know but Emma tonight wasn't-"

"Oh, my God. I wish I was Henry right now." She began moving away from him. "This is disgusting."

"I really do work at an animal shelter." He tried but Emma wasn't listening.

"You can finish my shift. I'm done working nights."

Xxxxxxx

Emma charged back into the apartment and stormed up the stairs and into her room. She collapsed onto the bed, covering her face with her hands. Of course she had been misreading those looks from Regina. Why would she be interested in her when she had Graham?! The blonde let out a groan as she turned her head to look at the baby blanket and satchel that sat in the corner of the room. She frowned at them, something about them looked different. Standing up, she picked up the satchel and tipped it's content onto the bed. The rag doll fell out, along with a dried up dandelion and a bracelet and ring. She continued to frown, not sure what she was looking for among the few items that were there. Sitting down, she looked inside the satchel running her hands along the inside until her finger hit a seam. Confused, she tugged at it and found a small compartment in the satchel containing lots of pieces of paper.

Emma reached in and pulled them out and began leafing through them. They were drawings, each signed with her name on them. There was one of a wolf, with a dandelion behind his ear, and another of a pirate and a young man with a funny scar on his eye. The rest were just a few more like the ones before, as well as one of a ship and a forest. She got to the last one and gasped loudly, dropping it to the floor.

"It can't be." She whispered as she leant down to pick it up. There, hand drawn on the piece of paper was a detailed sketch of a familiar face. Regina's face with her name signed at the bottom.

 **A/N: Wheeeew it's starting to kick off now! What do you think Emma will do after finding the picture? Hopefully you won't have to wait as long as you did for this chapter. Anyway, please review and tell me your thoughts, I do love to hear them. Little test for any True Love readers, who are the first three drawings of? Till next time Kids.**


	7. Jealousy Isn't A Good Look

Love, Fate And Magic

Chapter 7- Jealousy Isn't A Good Look

Regina continued to pace around her room, her eyes flickering over to the window every so often. She watched as Graham climbed down the balcony back down to the ground, and she let of a sigh. Removing him from her life was an essential step to regaining Emma back. The mayor continued to pace until she heard raised voices from outside. Frowning, she whisked over to the window, and opened it little and peered out side. Panic flooded through her when she caught sight of a blonde women staring down at crumpled heap which Regina assumed was Graham. This couldn't be good, this couldn't be good at all!

Regina continued to watch in horror as Emma questioned Graham, realisation spreading across her face. No, Graham would explain to her they were over! This wouldn't damage a thing. The mayor listened as Graham tried to talk but was dismissed by Emma, who stormed away. Did she believe him? Or did she think Regina picked Graham over her?! The brunette stumbled away from the window, unsure of what to do. Emma seemed upset, very upset. Is that a good thing? What if it meant she had feelings for the mayor? Regina smiled at the thought of the blonde caring for her. The smile faded however, when the brunette realised it may be Graham the blonde cared for and not the mayor.

Regina sat down heavily on the edge of her bed, her head sinking into her hands and she sighed. This was never going to be easy, she knew that from the start. But if Emma cared for Graham over her, this was about to become almost impossible. She had to fix this…but how?

Xxxxxxxxx

Emma stood rigid in the middle of her room, her eyes fixed on an old piece of paper lying on top of her bed. Regina, it was of Regina! The blonde couldn't understand why or how she had come to have it. She must have looked at the drawing a million times over the years, but only now she did remember she had it. Was this why Regina looked so similar? Had she been carrying this around this whole time, and never once considered the fact it could be of a real person? Emma dropped to her knees at the foot of the bed, her hands running delicately across the surface of the drawing, her fingers lingering over the signature at the bottom. It had been signed with her name, just like all of the others. Emma had often wondered if she had been some kind of art student before her accident, which could have explained the strange drawings. The landscape ones were unlike anything she had ever seen. Why had she drawn them? And where had she done them.

The blonde rested her head against the edge of the bed, trying to calm her racing mind. This picture confirmed she and Regina must have known each other in the past, and well enough for Emma to want to draw her. Her eyes flickered up to look at the other drawings, frowning at them. She had always wondered what they had meant; the people in them all looked bizarre due to their odd clothing. She reached out and picked one up, studying it closely. Captured within the soft pencil marks was a young man, around the age of 19 or 20, she wasn't sure. She had spent many hours staring at his face, always trying to reach something in her mind, but never able to. In all the pictures of him, she had drawn him wearing a ring. There was nothing special about the design of the ring, other than gentle wavy lines running across its surface. Emma had always hoped this ring had signified something, otherwise why did she have it? The blonde put down the picture and reached across the bed and retrieved the small metal ring, bringing it up to her eyes to look at it. Emma frowned at the small object, looking at the intricate design woven into the metal. There was writing on the inside, but she had never known what language it was in, the letters were unlike any she had ever seen before. The blonde sighed again, letting the ring rest in the middle of her palm, the light in the room dancing across it.

Emma wished she knew what it all meant. What all of these strange objects were, and more importantly where she got them. Her eyes once again found the drawing of Regina. It would appear Regina was the only person, who could ever give her answers, but the mayor didn't want her, she didn't even like her. Why would Regina help her? Emma was just a threat to her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

All day long Emma couldn't get Regina or the drawing out of her mind. It was becoming quite frustrating, so much so that Emma felt her feet directing her towards Granny's to wash away the thoughts about the mayor with the strongest drink they had. Luckily Emma had not seen Regina since yesterday nor had she seen Graham, much to her delight. However her good luck quickly vanished when she rounded the corner from the bathroom and bumped right into Graham.

"Emma, what can I get you?" the blonde's eyes briefly darted to the perky waitress, before they returned to Graham.

"Nothing." She said dismissively, pushing past Graham to leave. She came to sudden stop just before the door when a dart slammed into the wood next to her head. "What the hell?" she snapped, turning back to look at the sheriff. "You could have it me!"

"I never miss." He said smugly, waltzing over to her. "You've been avoiding me? Since last night when you saw me…"

"Leaving the Mayor? And, yes that is a euphemism. I'm not avoiding you, Graham." She said crossing her arms. "I just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life and I really don't care." Emma pushed open the door and left briskly, leaving behind a disgruntled Graham.

"If you don't care, then why are you so upset?" he yelled after her, running to catch up.

"I'm not upset." She didn't look at him.

"If that were true you'd be at the bar with me having a drink and not running away." He jumped in front of her, trying to block her path.

"It's none of my business. Really." Emma tried walking away again but Graham continued to follow.

"Can we please talk about this? I need you to understand."

"Why?" The blonde stopped finally and looked at him, truly confused by his behaviour.

"I don't know... Maybe so I can understand." Emma shook her head before answering.

"You need analysis, go talk to Archie." The deputy gestured behind her but Graham dismissed it.

"I want to talk to you." He said simply.

"Your bad judgement is your problem, not mine." Emma said coldly before continuing to walk again.

"You don't know what it's like with her. I don't feel anything. Can you understand that?" Emma frowned at him, she knew what that felt like, she knew exactly what it was like to not feel the things you should. She quickly brushed away her own thoughts and returned them to her conversation with Graham.

"A bad relationship? Yeah. I understand a bad relationship. I just don't wanna talk about yours." Graham threw his arm out in front of her to stop Emma once more.

"Look, I know you and Regina have your own issues, and I should've told you about that before you took the job."

"Yeah, why the secrecy? We're all adults. You can do whatever you want." Emma kept a straight face and Graham continued to talk.

"Because I didn't want you to look at me the way you are now." Graham muttered.

"Why do you care how I look at you?" The blonde couldn't keep the bafflement out of her voice.

"Because…"

"What?" Emma stared at him, waiting for a response but none came. Instead Graham leaned forward a kissed her, his hands grasping the sides of her face. But as soon as it started it stopped, and Graham lurched backwards.

"What the hell was that?!" she yelled at him. She watched as he looked around, his eyes wide.

"Did you see that?" he asked his voice breathless.

"How much have you been drinking? That was way over the line!" she snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"What? You what?"

"I need to feel something."

"Listen to me, Graham. You are drunk and full of regret. I get it. But whatever it is you are looking to feel, I can tell you one thing," she said sternly, staring him down. "You're not getting it with me." Emma turned and walked away, leaving Graham to stand lost and alone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Emma wandered down the stairs next morning; a heavy wait seemed to have settled on her permanently over the last few days, weighing her down heavily. When the blonde reached the bottom of the stairs, her eyes immediately fell on a bunch of flowers lying on top of the table.

"Really?" she mumbled grabbing the flowers and slumping over to the bin.

"Oh, hey, wait. What're you doing?" Called Mary Margaret, running from her area of the apartment into the kitchen as Emma slammed the flowers into the bin.

"If Graham thinks flowers'll work on me…"

"No, those were mine." The teacher trailed off.

"Oh…From David?" Emma asked frowning at the brunette.

"No..." she sighed. "Dr Whale."

"Why would Dr Whale…" Emma began while pulling on a jumper but stopped when realisation hit her. "Are you serious?" the blonde gawked at Mary Margaret who began talking quickly.

"I know. It's a disaster."

"No, that's amazing. You're getting over David." The teacher frowned.

"First of all, there's nothing to get over, and second of all it was just a one-night stand." Mary Margaret justified, busying herself with coffee.

"Not according to those flowers."

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have called him." The brunette muttered.

"Oh, my god! You called him?" Emma chuckled, grabbing a glass from the shelf. "That is definitely not a one-night stand."

"Okay, I'm still learning. I've never had one before…I felt guilty." She admitted, not looking at Emma.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with what you did. Trust me." Emma reassured. "One-nighters are as far as I ever go."

"Yeah, but that's because you're…"

"Because I'm what?" Two women stared at each other for a moment before Mary Margaret back tracked.

"Never mind."

"No, tell me. What do I do?" Emma asked a little more forcefully.

"You're just protecting yourself." The brunette said eventually. "With that wall you put up."

"Just because I don't get emotional over people…"

"You don't get emotional over people? The floral abuse tells a different story." Mary Margaret pointed out, making Emma scoff.

"And what story is that?" Emma asked.

"Look all I'm saying is that, this wall you put up…It may keep out pain, but it will also keep out love." Emma frowned at her.

"Love?" She asked. "Who am I stopping myself from loving?" Mary Margaret fiddled with the flowers for a moment, placing them carefully into a vase.

"You may not see it yet, but I do." The brunette turned to face Emma, a pitying look on her face. "You and I both know it's not really Graham you're upset with."

"I don't know…What?" May Margaret didn't answer and simply smiled at Emma who continued stare at her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Regina slid from her car gracefully and looked up at the police station before her. After much consideration the mayor could no longer sit around and hope Emma would come to her. Her heels clicked loudly as she glided down the hall towards the main station. Sounds of movement reached her ears as she rounded the corner to see Emma bent over retrieving a fallen dart. Regina couldn't help but let her eyes graze over the blonde in such a compromising position

"Our tax dollars hard at work, I see." Regina sassed, watching as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Graham isn't here. I assumed he took a sick day with you." Emma quipped, still not looking at the mayor. Regina stiffened at Emma's words, her fears about the other night being confirmed.

"Ah yes, well that is why I'm here." She watched as Emma walked over to her desk, placing down the darts.

"You don't have to worry Madame Mayor, I'm no threat to you and him."

"Well that's where you're wrong." Regina began, and Emma's eyes slowly rose to meet hers. "There is no me and him."

"No? Is it just a bang and go kind of thing then?" The mayor supressed a flinch at the blonde's words, putting on a mask to avoid Emma picking up on anything.

"Miss Swan you misunderstand, whatever I had with Graham is over." Emma frowned at her, something flashing in her eyes briefly, relief?

"Well that's nice of you to share with me." Emma turned back to her desk, clearly done with the brunette.

"Like I said the other day, my taste lie elsewhere." She smirked at the visible shiver that ran through the blonde. "However, it would appear your taste do lie with our sheriff."

"There's nothing going on between me and Graham." Emma said bluntly, looking back at Regina who sighed.

"Really? You can't think of anything that might have happened?"

"Nope." Regina huffed at the blonde; clearly Emma felt the need to be difficult.

"Miss Swan you forget I have eyes everywhere." Regina gestured with a finger and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Fine, nothing happened that had any meaning." The mayor nodded, not letting her rage at the idea of Emma with anyone else show through.

"Graham is not a path you want to go down Emma." The blonde's eyes widened at Regina.

"Are you telling me I shouldn't date Graham?" Regina shrugged.

"Not telling, merely advising." Emma scoffed at her.

"And why would you care who I date Madame Mayor?" the blonde asked, something shifting in the emerald pools again. Regina stepped closer to Emma, invading her personal space just a little.

"Well let's just say I've found someone who fit's my tastes." Regina winked at Emma before turning to leave, not looking back at the bewildered deputy, staring opened mouthed after her.

Xxxxxxxx

Emma sat with her legs dangling out of the car, she had been waiting sometime for Graham. The blonde had received a rather distressed call from Mary Margaret explaining about her weird encounter with Graham and how worried she was about him. After looking around for a bit, Emma found the police cruiser parked outside of the mayor's house. During her wait, the blonde went over her even stranger encounter with the mayor herself.

So after all this Regina did want her? Like really wanted her! Emma couldn't wrap her head around. But what happens next? Did Regina expect Emma to do something, or was Emma to wait for the mayor to make a move? It was a long time since Emma had dated anyone and even longer since she had been in any kind of relationship. The last one had ended rather nastily. Emma sat staring down at her hands, trying to calm her overworked mind. Maybe all Regina needed was some love in her life, since she didn't really have any at all. She got nothing from Henry, and everyone in the town seemed to be afraid of her. Perhaps she would be nice to people if someone paid attention to her a little. But then again maybe it was Regina who drove them away in the first place. It was clear she was hiding something. Something, Emma was sure involved her, and those drawings. Regina had lied about knowing her before, but Emma had proof they had met.

Emma sighed heavily, knowing Regina was a complicated woman. Whatever it was that made her want Emma gone so badly had practically vanished overnight, and now she was throwing herself at the blonde. The deputy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. This might all be someone long trick after all, some well thought out plan to get rid of the blonde. Emma felt anger prickle at her skin, and she shook her head. She wasn't going to let Regina get the better of her, not that easily at least.

Emma was pulled from her thoughts when Graham emerged from the house, looking lost in deep thought.

"I hear you're having a rough day." Emma said coming over to Graham.

"Who says?" he asked, eyeing her cautiously.

"Pretty much everyone. Maybe you need to go home and get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"No, Graham, you're not fine. You just went to see a 10-year-old for help." Emma said worriedly.

"He's the only one making any sense."

"What's going on?" Emma asked, watching as Graham twitched.

"It's my heart, Emma. I need to find it." The blonde stared at him for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Okay…So how are you gonna do that?" she asked slowly.

"I just need to follow the wolf." Emma's utter confusion broke through as her face scrunched up.

"What? What wolf?"

"From my dreams. It's gonna help me find my heart."

"I'm sorry…I thought we were talking in a metaphor here. You really think you don't have a heart?" Something stirred in Emma but she dismissed it, thinking it was just worry for Graham.

"It's the only thing that makes any sense." Graham said. "It's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything!" He started to sound a little frantic and Emma put her hands up in attempts to calm him a little.

"Listen to me, Graham, you have a heart." He shook his head at her. "I can prove it." Emma slowly approached him and placed her hand on his chest, feeling a heartbeat. "See, it's beating. It's real."

Graham continued to shake his head, and Emma stepped a little closer, taking Graham's hand in her own and placing it on his heart. "Feel that. That is your heart."

"No, it's a curse." He pulled away from her and Emma sighed heavily at him.

"You can't really believe that's true." The blonde began, but her attention was suddenly caught by something behind Graham.

"What?" The Sheriff asked, turning to look and spotted a wolf standing by some trees. Graham immediately recognised the wolf and began to run over to it, Emma following behind him.

They kept up pursuit on the wolf, following it into a graveyard. The wolf came to a stop and Graham began to approach it but Emma pulled him back.

"Graham! Graham be careful." She warned.

"He's my friend. He won't hurt us." The wolf let out a howl before disappearing behind a large building. The two law enforces followed after it but it vanished leaving them alone in the graveyard. Graham looked around, confused as to why it brought them here. His eyes soon connected with a crest on the building next to them. Emma turned to look at it too, confused by what it was.

"What is it"? She asked, staring up at it.

"It's my heart." Graham muttered, looking at Emma. "It's in there."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Regina felt very proud of herself as she walked along the path, a small bouquet of flowers in her hand. If everything worked out, she and Emma would be back on track in no time. She smiled to herself, realising how stupid it was to think Emma might choose Graham over her. The blonde's reaction earlier was enough to show she had an effect on Emma.

The mayor frowned when she came within sight of her vault, the door hung open. Who would dare break into her vault?! She quickened her pace towards it, trying to see the intruders. When she was close enough she recognised the sound of voices that sounded like Graham and…Emma? The mayor approached the vault and peered through the gap in the door, her eyes meeting Emma's back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she called to them, watching as Emma spun around to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked stepping outside, Graham following.

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave like I do every Wednesday." Regina snapped, glaring at the two. What on earth had possessed them to break into the vault?

"Don't blame her." Graham said, moving in front of Emma. "It's my fault. I wanted to look in there."

"Really? Why? What were you looking for?" Regina asked, frowning at the sheriff.

"Nothing. It was nothing." Graham said dismissively.

"And what are you doing here? Tagging along for a little fun?" Regina felt rage bubble within her, as Emma put her hands up in defence.

"Look I'm not involved in any of this." Emma said.

"That's right she's not." Regina glared at Graham.

"I thought I warned you about this path Miss Swan." Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina.

"I think it might be a better choice than you think." The blonde said making Regina's eye's flash angrily.

"So this is what you choose? Him?" Regina asked coldly.

"What would it matter if I did?" Emma challenged stepping closer to Regina. The mayor breathed in sharply, her senses going into over load at Emma's close proximity.

"This will end badly for you dear." Regina warned her, staring into emerald pools.

"But being with you is a safe bet?" Emma growled at her, fists clenching at her side. Regina picked up on the hostility coming off of Emma and stepped back a little. What had brought on this sudden rage in her?

"You never know until you try." Regina muttered watching as Emma scoffed at her.

"I know your kind Regina, and it is not something I get involved with." The malice in Emma's voice tore through Regina like a knife and she stood stunned as Emma pushed past her. Regina turned and watched her go, Graham trailing after her, confusion all over his face.

Regina stood there until she could no longer see either Graham or Emma, shaking slightly with rage. How could Emma possibly pick Graham over her? What had happened to change Emma's view of Regina so suddenly?

The mayor spun on her heel and turned back to her vault, storming inside. She stood for a moment, running her hand over the surface of grave in front of her. Her eyes grazing of the plaque reading her father's name. Moving around to the side of the coffin, Regina placed both hand on the stone and pushed, moving it across the floor to reveal a set of stairs leading below to the vault.

Regina quickly climbed down the steps into vault and glided throw its halls, coming to stop before a wall of draws, each containing a heart. She scanned the wall before reaching for one the draws pulling it out to reveal a box. Regina plucked the box out and moved away, opening it up to reveal a brightly shining heart. The mayor picked up the heart, staring at it intently.

"No one is going to get in the way of my happiness again." She growled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma stared at Graham while he busied himself around the office. He seemed to be deep in thought. The blonde slipped from her perch on the table and slowly approached him.

"Graham?"

"Look I'm sorry for dragging you there with me." He said, but Emma shook her head, smiling at him.

"It's okay." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What?" he asked, smiling slightly. Emma returned the smile, before softly leaning in and brushing her lips against Graham's. The blonde felt him move with her and she kissed him again, feeling his hand come up to rest on the side of her face. The kiss quickly ended when Graham jolted backwards, falling against the desk.

"Graham? Are you okay?" he stared at her, a smile on his face.

"I remember." he whispered.

"Graham?" he stood straight again, staring at her.

"I remember." He said again.

"You remember what?" he began to approach her again, smiling widely at her, a tear falling from his eye. "Thank you."

Graham began to lean in to kiss her again, but lurched back once more, grasping his chest in pain. He collapsed to the floor his eyes closed and his body lifeless.

"Graham! Graham? Graham! GRAHAM!" Emma repeated over and over again, desperately shaking his body. "Graham! Come on, Graham!"

No response came, he was dead.

 **A/N: Ah man, Graham dying to broke my heart the first time I saw it :O Sad times man. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this super long chapter! Please review and tell me what you think :D Till next time Kids.**


	8. Deal?

Love, Fate And Magic

 **A/N: Ahoy all! I know it's been about two weeks since my last update, but that is at least the half the time you had to wait for the last one. Anyway, I'm on half term for the week so hopefully I'll get at least two chapters out (Fingers crossed.)**

Chapter 8- Deal?

Emma swung back on worth on her desk chair, her eyes unfocused as she tapped her fingers on the desk, lost in thought. Two weeks had crawled by since Graham's sudden and tragic death, but Emma still felt the weight of it like it had been yesterday. In that time, the blonde had been stepping in as sheriff, doing paperwork and fishing the town cats out of trees. Without Graham, the boringness of the small town had seemed to have doubled.

Emma sighed as she let the chair fall back to the ground, an unhealthy groan sounding from the worn out wood. The blonde's eyes drifted across the desk and landed on the sheriff's badge that sat on its surface, a thin layer of dust beginning to form on it. Emma shook her head and stood, stretching out her muscles. There was no use sitting around and doing nothing.

A ringing sounded behind her, and Emma spun around to look at the jangling phone on the desk. Reaching across, the blonde snatched up the phone and half-heartedly greet the person on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Deputy Swan? It's Mr Gold." Emma frowned as the familiar voice filled her ears.

"Mr Gold. What can I do for you?" The blonde asked politely.

"I was wondering if you could head down to my shop. I wish to discuss something with you." He said, and Emma pondered his words.

"Sure, I'll be there soon." Emma replied, it was clear nothing else was going to happen today, so the blonde saw no harm in visiting the older man.

"Excellent." The deputy hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket and keys. Going to see Gold would give Emma a good chance to ask about the few things left behind in the station belonging to Graham.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The trip to the pawn shop was uneventful, and Emma soon found herself pushing open the door to the seemingly empty shop.

"Gold?" Emma called out, coming to a stop in the centre of the shop. "You in here?" The blonde continued through the shop, stepping into the back room to spot Mr Gold hard at work. Emma walked further into the back room but recoiled when an awful smell hit her.

"Whoa! What is that?" She asked, her feature scrunched up in disgust.

"This is lanolin. Used for waterproofing." The older man informed, looking up from his work.

"It smells like livestock."

"Well, it is the reason why sheep's wool repels water." Emma kept her distance from the substance.

"If there was a reason you called the Sheriff's Department, do you want to talk about that quickly, or outside?" Emma asked, watching as he rose from his chair and walked over to her.

"I just wanted to express my condolences, really." He said, stopping in front of Emma. "The Sheriff was a good man." Emma didn't reply.

"You're still wearing the Deputy's badge." The blonde looked down at the badge attached to her belt. "Well, he's been gone two weeks, now. And I believe that after two weeks of acting as Sheriff, the job becomes yours."

"Yeah. I guess. I'm just not in a hurry. So thank you for the kind words." Emma turned to leave not wishing to continue talking about Graham, but turned back when Gold talked again.

"I have his things."

"What?"

"The Sheriff. He rented an apartment that I own. Another reason for my call, really, I wanted to offer you a keepsake." He said, pointing to a box on his counter.

"Ah, actually I wanted to talk to you about that, there are a few things left at the station that I wasn't sure what to do with." Emma gestured vaguely behind her.

"Clearly you don't them? Or any of these?" He opened the lid of the box.

"I don't need them." Emma shrugged.

"As you wish." Gold smiled at her, making the blonde feel uneasy. "I'll give them to Mayor Mills."

Emma faltered at the mention of the brunette. She had neither seen nor heard from Regina since the incident at the graveyard. The blonde had tried all that she could to expel Regina from her mind, but nothing had shifted the thoughts of the older woman. Her attempts to be with Graham had failed horribly, and left nothing but a feeling of loss. However that feeling had quickly been replaced by a strong desire for the mayor. Not just to have her, but to be with her, to talk to her, to hold her. Emma had spent several nights trying to decipher the cause of these feelings for Regina, but had never come to a conclusion.

"I'm not sure about that." Gold raised his eyebrows at Emma.

"Look, I fear that all of his stuff is headed directly for that trash bin." Emma frowned at him.

"Didn't he have anyone else?" she asked hopefully.

"Well…there was a young man who was in his care." Emma's eyes widened slightly at this, Graham had never once mentioned this.

"Who?"

"He works over in the flower shop." Gold gestured to the street outside. "However he hasn't returned to the apartment since the Sheriff passed. I hoped to give him Graham's things but I haven't been able to track him down." Emma nodded along.

"Perhaps I can track him down." She said and reached for Graham's things. "What's his name?"

"Morgan, I believe."

"I'll pass these along to him."

"Excellent." Emma nodded, and grasped the box. She threw a goodbye over her shoulder and left the shop. The blonde couldn't understand why Graham had never mention Morgan to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dumping Graham's things in her car, Emma headed over to the flower shop across the street. It was a small shop, with colourful flowers lining the walls and windows outside. The blonde quickly made her way outside, and found herself in a sea of colour. It took a moment for her to adjust as she walked through the shop.

Toward the back, Emma spotted a man, crouched over a couple of flower pots, planting various seeds in them.

"Excuse me?" she called to him, making the man jump and stand upright.

"Oh, hello." He greeted, thrusting out a muddy hand which Emma took lightly and shook. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Morgan?" The deputy asked, peering around the shop.

"Morgan? Why?" He frowned at her, but Emma smiled reassuringly.

"It's nothing bad, I just want to talk to him." He nodded, looking relived.

"Oh, well he's doesn't work today." Emma frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ah."

"But, he usually likes to hang out near the toll bridge, at a place called the flower patch." Said the man with a smile.

"Great, I'll go check that out Mr…?" Emma said nodding to him.

"Moe French." He smiled, filling in the blank for the blonde.

"It's nice to meet you and thank you." The blonde turned on her heel and left promptly, the toll bridge wasn't too far away.

Emma arrived at the toll bridge about ten minutes later, the ground crunching under her boots as she walked up a hill. It was moments like these that Emma wished she knew the wilderness of the town a lot better. Her eyes scanned the trees, hoping to spot something that resembled a "flower patch". When she reached the top of the small hill, the blonde spotted a clearing up ahead through a gap in the trees. Emma made her way towards the trees and clambered through them, cursing when a branch wacked her in the face. The deputy emerged ungracefully into the clearing, and gasped when founded herself surrounded by hundreds of dandelions. Her eyes roamed over the sea of yellow that seemed to almost glow in the sunlight. Emma felt her mind twitch at the sight of the flowers, as if it was trying to remember something. The blonde thought back to the old, dried up dandelion that had been in her satchel.

"What are you doing here?" Emma jumped at the voice, and spun around trying to locate its owner.

"Err, I'm looking for someone." She said hesitantly, still unsure where the speaker was. There was the sound of twigs snapping before a young man jumped down from one of the trees. He looked to be in his late teens, no older than twenty at most. His shoulder length black hair was pulled back in a short pony tail. He had deep caramel skin that peeked out from under his shirt. His jeans were ripped and dirty, as if he spent most of his time climbing trees.

"By someone, you mean me?" He questioned, looking at her untrustingly.

"Are you Morgan?" He regarded her for a moment before nodding.

"Are you here to talk about Graham?" He fixed his gaze on the flowers at his feet, scrutinizing each one.

"We don't have to if you don't want to..." Emma watched him, waiting to see if he was going to say anything. When Morgan didn't the blonde decided to try and continue talking. "I have some things of his, and was wondering if you want them?"

"No, I don't need any more reminders." Emma's eyes softened as she slowly approached the younger man.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" She asked gently.

"Moe offered me a room to stay in." Morgan said, bending down to pull out some dead flowers. "He's a good guy, it's kind of him to offer." Emma knelt to be at Morgan's height, his brown eyes flickered up to look at her.

"Were you and Graham close?" The darker haired man shrugged.

"Yeah, he took me in a while back." Morgan smiled, plucking a dandelion and turning it over, brushing his finger over the petals. "Don't be offended that he never told you about me."

"Oh I-"

"-Graham was private guy, liked to keep his work life and home life as separate as possible." Morgan said, cutting across Emma. "Guess that's what made him and Regina so shocking to you?"

"I would have liked some warning." The deputy admitted making Morgan chuckle.

"Hmm, must have been a real kick in the nuts for you?" He asked looking at her with an amused expression.

"Excuse me?" Emma spluttered making Morgan let out a bark of a laugh.

"Graham was also observant." He grinned at her. "He could see you had the hots for the Mayor a mile away." Emma scowled at the younger man for a moment before huffing.

"Is it that obvious?" she whined, pulling out flowers.

"Only if you're looking to see it." He replied, putting one of the flowers behind his ear and straightening up. "Are you going to become the new sheriff?"

"I…don't know." Emma said honestly, standing up to be level with Morgan, who nodded at her.

"Well when you do take up the job, if you ever want a deputy…" he said sheepishly, smiling at her.

"I'll be sure to give you a call." Emma watched as his lit up.

"Really? Graham always talked about policing so I'm no amateur." The blonde smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Flower boy isn't your ambition in life then?" Morgan shook his slightly.

"I like flowers, but only to look at really." He shoved his hands into his jeans. "Dandelions are my favourite."

"I can see that." The blonde chuckled out, making Morgan grin as well. Emma's smile faded when she caught sight of her watch and realised how long she had been away from the station. "Damn I gotta get back to the station."

"Can I come to?" Morgan blurted out suddenly. "I know you only just met me but…" Emma smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course, I get a little lonely all by myself now anyway."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma plopped herself back down into her office chair, and watched as Morgan followed suit, gingerly sitting in the other chair across the room. The blonde couldn't help but immediately like the younger man. He was so easy to talk to, and seemed so familiar. She couldn't help but grin at the dandelion still perched behind his ear. It was odd, it seemed like she had seen that before.

Emma stood from her chair and moved to the end of the desk, staring down at the sheriff's badge that sat there still.

"It's been two weeks, it's yours." She heard Morgan say, and Emma lightly ran her fingers over it.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She went to pick it up, but dropped it back in place when another voice sounded behind her.

"That's not yours." Emma turned to glare at Regina, who was waltzing into the room, a smirk on her face.

"What?" The blonde snapped, ignoring the butterflies that were throwing themselves at the walls of her stomach.

"Not yet at least…" Regina couldn't to walk towards Emma, who tensed when she invaded her personal space.

"I don't understand." The deputy frowned at the woman, who continued to smirk at her.

"It's up to the Mayor to appoint a new Sheriff." Regina began, reaching over and picking up the badge. "Which won't be you."

"Oh?" Rage boiled in Emma's veins as she held her ground. She noticed Morgan shift out of the corner of her eye and willed him not to say anything and let her deal with this.

"Unless…" Regina stepped even closer to Emma, an evil grin on her lips. "You are willing to make a deal?" The blonde frowned, unsure of what Regina had in mind. She looked over to Morgan, who was glaring at Regina.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else." Emma suggested and began walking over to the office. She turned to see Regina stalking behind her, a predatory look on her face. "Morgan could you do me a favour?"

"Sure." His tone was unfriendly as he continued to watch Regina, who had sat down in the office chair, looking very at home.

"Can you go grab me a grilled cheese from Granny's while I deal with the Mayor, please?" He tilted his head at her, as if to ask something. "I'll be fine." She reassured and he nodded and grabbed his jacket.

"I won't be long." He said and disappeared off towards the entrance of the station. Emma huffed and closed the door, turning back to look at Regina, who was watching her.

"You've made a new friend I see." Emma nodded, crossing her arms.

"He was a friend of Graham, and could become my new deputy." The blonde said bluntly, eyeing the older woman who smirked at her again.

"That is if you become the new sheriff." Regina pointed out. "Which brings me to why I am here."

"You wish to make a deal?" Regina hummed in agreement and stood from the chair to be level with Emma. "What is it?"

"Things keep going a bit downhill with us Emma, so I plan to try and fix it." The blonde raised her eyebrows while Regina continued to talk. "Now I don't ask for much, just a little cooperation really."

"In what?"

"Have dinner with me." It was Emma's turn to smirk at the older woman.

"You're joking right?" She asked, but Regina shook her head and walked around the desk towards Emma.

"I know that you want me Emma, it's easy to see." The blonde's smile faded as Regina continued to advance on her making Emma instinctively back away. "I know you tried to convince yourself you didn't by going after Graham, but that didn't really work out did it." The deputy's back collided with the door, pinning her between it and Regina.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you'll find I do dear." Emma stared into chocolate orbs that seemed to bore right into her soul. "But don't worry, the feelings mutual."

"So what? I have dinner with you and you make me Sheriff?" Regina nodded and Emma scoffed making the older woman frown.

"You don't think I'm serious?" The mayor looked genuinely hurt and the blonde softened slightly.

"Why do you want this so much?" Emma asked her voice quiet.

"Because I want you." Regina said simply. "So…do we have a deal?"

"Can I have time to think about it?" The mayor got even closer to Emma, their lips only a few centimetres away.

"What are you so afraid of?" The brunette asked gently.

"Letting myself fall again." Emma said bluntly.

"Come by my office this afternoon and give me your answer then?" The blonde nodded and Regina backed away. "We can do this in baby steps Miss Swan. Nothing has to go any faster than this until you're comfortable with it. I'm a patient woman, I can wait."

"I guess I'll see you this afternoon then." Regina smiled a toothy smile at Emma.

"Excellent." She spun on her heel and grabbed her purse from the desk. "I see you later." With that, the mayor opened the office door and disappeared, leaving Emma to lean against the wall for support as she calmed her racing mind.

Was this a good idea? Sure becoming Sheriff would be good, but dinner with Regina? What doors would that open and was Emma ready for it? She had loved once before and that hadn't ended well. The blonde covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath in. It was only dinner, maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

The sound of movement brought Emma back from the depth her mind and Morgan appeared in the office, a paper bag in his hand.

"Did I miss anything good?"

 **A/N: Sooooooooo Morgan? Dandelions? Anyone picked up on who this guy is? I hope so since he's gunna be hanging around for a while. Anyway dinner with Regina, how will that end? What will Emma decide to do? So many questions! As always please review and tell me what you think! I know updates have been slow but like a said I'm on half term at the moment so I hope to get a few out before I go back to college. Till next time Kids.**


	9. Slow And Steady

Love, Fate And Magic

Chapter 9- Slow And Steady

" _Did I miss anything good?"_

Emma blinked several times, trying to focus on Morgan who smiled at her. The blonde quickly straightened up and cleared her throat.

"I'm not entirely sure what just happened." Emma said honestly, taking the offered bag from Morgan.

"What kind of deal did she want to make?" He prompted.

"A stupid one." The blonde huffed and rounded the desk to collapse into the office chair. "She said she would make me Sheriff, _IF_ I go on a date with her."

"A date? Like a proper, flowers and romantic shit kind of date?" Morgan asked, hopping up onto the desk and looking at Emma, who nodded.

"Apparently I desperately want her and that the feelings mutual!" Emma scoffed and shook her head, but Morgan look unfazed.

"Yeah, that was obvious already, no need to point it out." The younger man said, reaching over and picking up one of Emma's onion rings and eating it.

"I do not desperately want her!" The deputy spluttered out indignantly.

"You can keep telling yourself that, but it won't make it true." He smirked at her. "I wouldn't have been surprised if the pair of you had gone at it right there on the desk."

"I don't think I know you well enough to be talking like this." Emma said coldly making Morgan put his hands up in defence.

"Look, all I'm saying is you can't fight nature. You want her and she wants you, so what's stopping it from happening?" The darker haired guy asked, looking at Emma expectantly. "I know Mayor Mills is a bit of a bitch and I'm not her biggest fan, but I see no reason why you can't try."

"I'm good at misjudging people." Emma said quietly, playing with her food.

"I know what it's like to not be able to trust people, I really do." Morgan said gently. "But you regret the things you don't do more than the things you do."

"You're far to wise…" Emma muttered with a smile.

"Well you know what they say-"

"-Don't say some cliché quote, it'll ruin the moment." Morgan laughed and stood up.

"Fine, but do you know what you gotta do?" He asked and Emma nodded.

"I need to go and talk to my son."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma turned the walkie talkies over in her hands as she trudged through the gloomy playground. It was safe to assume Henry would be here around this time of day, and sure enough, green eyes quickly picked out the small form of Henry, swinging his legs back and forth on his castle.

Climbing up the small ramp, Emma seated herself next to the brunette and offered one of the walkie talkies to him. The idea to give Henry one of the devices had hit her on the drive over, she hoped this would give them a chance to talk more when they weren't together.

"Brought you something." She placed the walkie talkie in the younger boy's hand. "Thought we could use them together for Operation Cobra."

"Thanks." Henry said his voice lifeless.

"Oh, come on! What's up? You've been ducking me for weeks." Emma bumped Henry playfully but frowned when she got no response from the brunette.

"…I think we should stop Cobra stuff for a while." Henry muttered, staring out into the distance. "You don't play with a curse. Look what happened to Graham."

"Henry, I told you, they did an autopsy. It's totally natural causes." Emma said gently but Henry shook his head.

"Okay. Whatever. You don't believe. Good. That should keep you from messing with it and getting killed."

"You're worried about me?" Emma couldn't help the smile that snuck onto her face at Henry's concern for her.

"She killed Graham because he was good. And you're good."

"Henry…"

"Good loses. Good always loses. Because good has to play fair." The brunette said bitterly. "Evil doesn't…She's evil. This is probably best. We don't want to upset her anymore." Henry placed the walkie talkie back into Emma's hand before swiftly leaving. The blonde watched him run off, feeling defeated.

After sitting by herself for a moment, the deputy dug her hand into her pocket and fished out her phone and dialled a number. The line rang for a moment, before it picked up.

"Hey, it's me." The blonde greeted. "Are you free? There's something I need your help with." Emma waited for a moment for their response and smiled when she got the right answer. "Great, Granny's? I'll see you in ten." She quickly hung up and hoped down from the castle and made her way back towards the car.

The drive to Granny's was quick and soon Emma was walking through the door, her eyes raking over the busy café. A waving hand caught her attention and she moved over to a booth at the back of the diner.

"Hey." Morgan greeted as she slipped into the booth on the opposite side to him, facing the door.

"Hi, sorry to pull you away from your day off again."

"It's no trouble." He reassured, smiling at her. "I feel a friendship blossoming between us." He grinned at her and Emma smiled half-heartedly. "So as my first act of a friend, you gotta tell me what's wrong so I can help."

"I just met with my son." Emma began.

"Henry?" she nodded. "Ah, he's a nice lad. Spent a while asking me about my relationship with wolves once…" Morgan trailed off, clearly lost in thought.

"Yeah he does that sometimes." Emma chuckled.

"Did you tell him about your dinner date?"

"I was going too, but he got all upset about Regina." Emma sighed before waving Ruby over, desperately in need of a cup of cocoa.

"What's going on between him and the mayor?" Morgan asked.

"They have a rather dysfunctional relationship…" Emma trailed off, frowning at Morgan who had sunk rather low in his seat and appeared to be blushing.

"Emma hi!" beamed Ruby, who had arrived at their table.

"Hey Ruby." Emma watched as Ruby turned her smile to Morgan, who had gone very quiet.

"Hey Paws." Ruby gushed and Morgan seemed to sink even lower into his seat.

"Hey Rubes…"

"Paws?" The blonde asked, looking between the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Short for Muddy Paws." Ruby filled in reaching down to point at Morgan's hands. "Whenever he comes in, he's usually covered in some sort of mud." Ruby laughed and Morgan smiled sheepishly.

"The issues of working in a flower shop." The younger man muttered quietly.

"What can I get you? The usual?" Ruby asked Morgan, who nodded. "Okay I'll bring your orders over in a sec." She smiled at Emma and winked at Morgan before disappearing off.

"Don't say a word." Morgan warned, glaring at Emma who laughed.

"I think it's cute Muddy Paws." The dark haired guy huffed her and crossed his arms.

"I thought we were supposed to be talking about you." Morgan prompted and Emma nodded. "Have decided to take up Regina's offer?"

"I have come to a conclusion, but I plan to talk it over with her."

"That being?"

"I want to go to dinner with her, I do…It's just I don't want to have to do it for something." Emma confessed.

"I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, if you do it her way it's like a business transaction, what's romantic about that?" Morgan said simply. "But clearly she thinks that's the only way to get you. If she leaves it open ended you might just run off."

"She thinks I won't go if she just asks me?" Morgan nodded.

"I guess she feels more comfortable this way. It's basically a reward system for good behaviour." He laughed but Emma merely frowned.

"I want to be sheriff…but not like this."

"Then tell her that. If she really wants you then she won't go down without a fight. Use that to your advantage." Emma opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Ruby reappeared with their drinks.

"I didn't know you guys were friends." Ruby said placing Emma's cocoa in front of her with a smile.

"It's kind of a new thing." Emma said, noticing a slight look of jealousy in Ruby's eyes.

"Do I still get a flower Paws?" Morgan smiled at Ruby before placing his hand inside his jacket and producing a single dandelion.

"I was up at the hill earlier so I got you this one." Ruby grinned and plucked the yellow flower from his hand and tucked it into her apron pocket, leaving the head to poke out.

"I love it." She gently touched his cheek before zipping off to serve other customers.

"Me and Regina aside, what's going on there?" Emma asked, waggling her eyebrows at Morgan who blushed.

"Nothing…" he said quietly looking down at his mug.

"Should there be?"

"Perhaps, if I ever get the courage to ask her out." Emma grinned at him. "But enough of that! Drink your cocoa so you can go and get your woman!"

"Alright." They both chuckled at each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina glared down at her paperwork, desperately trying to get something done. Since arriving back from the station, Regina had done nothing but stare at the clock and door, willing Emma to burst through in the unsubtle way she always does. Even back in the Enchanted Forest she had a habit for making an entrance. The brunette smiled, leaning back in her chair at the thought of Emma during her Princess days. Regina had to bite her tongue to not let slip the title when she saw Emma, it was a habit she had to kick if she had any hopes of keeping the blonde in the dark about her true identity.

The idea of returning home was one Regina often thought about late at night. To have the luxury and power of being Queen at her finger tips once more and having all those around her cower in fear when she entered a room. The idea was always dismissed quickly when the mayor was reminded of the key ingredient of that fantasy, Emma.

The Princess had completed everything for Regina, and soon would again. The brunette again let her eyes flicker to the clock then to the door in hopes Emma would suddenly appear. Regina had spent all of the previous week trying to approach Emma after their confrontation in the graveyard. She admitted things had gotten a little out of hand, but she did not regret her actions. With Graham out of the way, there was no one who could blind Emma from what she really felt.

Regina's heart gave a sudden lurch when a familiar voice could be heard on the other side of the door, and sure enough, moments later they banged open to reveal the leather clad deputy. Blonde hair was swept over one shoulder, showing off her long pale neck that Regina yearned to kiss again.

"Mayor Mills." Emma greeted formally, giving an awkward bow as she closed the doors.

"Emma, nice to see you again." Regina received a grunt in reply as the blonde approached her glass desk. "I trust you've made a decision?"

"Kind of." Emma said lamely, toeing the floor.

"Oh?" Regina sat back in her chair, surveying the younger woman.

"I've been battling with this for a while, and I realise I don't want to do this." The mayor stiffened in her seat, but kept her face blank as Emma continued to talk. "Don't get me wrong, I want to have dinner with you, like really want to…But I don't want to do it as part of a deal."

"You would rather have dinner normally?" The mayor asked, standing from her seat and rounding the desk.

"Yeah." The blonde looked down at the floor. "I want to be sheriff, but I want to earn it, not become one as a reward."

"You've long since earned it Miss Swan." Regina smiled sweetly making Emma blush. "So if you don't want to do the deal that's fine. You're more than competent to be Sheriff."

"So you're making me Sheriff?"

"Yes Emma, I am." Emma beamed at the mayor, making her heart melt.

"Great." They stared at each other for a moment before Emma spoke again. "So…my place or yours?" Regina chuckled before answering.

"Mine, I'll make lasagne."

"Will Henry be there?" Regina frowned.

"Do you want him to be?" she asked and Emma nodded.

"I think it would be good for him to see us getting along." Regina nodded wanting to make sure Emma got what she wanted. Having Henry there wouldn't be a bad thing, but would slow down any progress with Emma intimately.

"Of course." Emma smiled once more.

"So six?" The blonde asked hesitantly.

"Six it is."

"I'll see you then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma trotted up the path to the mayor's mansion, a smile on her face as she spotted Henry at the window. Having Henry at dinner might help him see everything is normal still and give them a chance to talk a little more. The door flung open before the blonde even knocked and Emma grinned at Henry who smiled back.

"Hey Emma." he greeted stepping aside to let her in.

"Hey kid." The blonde ran fingers through his hair as she passed, ruffling it up. "Where your mum?"

"In the kitchen." He began walking into the house, Emma following behind, looking at all the things around her. The first time she had been in here she hadn't had much of a chance to look around.

Rounding a corner, Emma spotted Regina fiddling around with what looked like a salad. She wore black slacks that hugged her curves and a white shirt that was straining slightly around her chest. The blonde forced her eyes to look at Regina face.

"Emma." she smiled at the sheriff who smiled back. "Henry would you go set the table, dinner will be any minute." She asked and Henry scampered off, leaving them alone.

"Smells good." The blonde complimented, eyeing the salad.

"Thank you, lasagne is about the only thing I can cook." Emma chuckled.

"Well it looks good." Emma moved around to lean on the opposite side of the counter to Regina, who was watching her. "I used to know I guy who was obsessed with lasagne, always making it and offering it to anyone who came into contact with him." The blonde chuckled.

"Did you work together?" Regina asked.

"No he was my neighbour, which meant I was often stuck with his food."

"Hopefully mine will meet your standards."

"I'm sure it will, his used to taste like feet." Emma grimaced at the memory.

"Tables done." Both women turned to look at Henry who was wandering back into the kitchen, eyeing them both strangely.

"Thank you dear. Foods all done so let's eat."

The meal was pleasant the whole way through. Emma made conversation with Henry about school and comic books, while Regina watched them interact. Halfway through the meal, Emma had felt a foot sneaking up her leg from time to time and had done her best to remain calm and not alert Henry, though this proved difficult. The two women often shared long lasting looks when Henry wasn't paying attention and every time they left Emma a little too hot and bothered. Once pudding had been eaten and cleared away, Emma found herself in the den with Henry while Regina washed up. The blonde had tried to protest but had received a stern look which sent her fleeing to the next room to talk with Henry.

"I know why you're really here." The brunette suddenly said, cutting across Emma's story about a bounty she once pursued.

"You do?" Henry nodded.

"You're trying to get close to the enemy." The blonde sighed. "It's genius, the Evil Queen will never see it coming."

"No Henry, I'm just here for dinner." He frowned at her.

"You are? Why?"

"Sometimes I like a night off, and so here I am." Emma knew there was no use trying to explain what was going on between her and Regina, since the blonde didn't really know herself.

"But-"

"Henry Mills it is way past your bed time." Emma turned to see Regina in the door way, a bottle and two glasses in her hands.

"She's right kid." Emma smiled at his pout.

"Off you go, I'll be up in a sec." Henry grumbled something as he stood up to leave.

"Night Emma."

"Sleep tight kid." Emma watched him leave before turning back to look at Regina who was watching her.

"A drink?" She gestured to the glasses and Emma nodded.

"Yeah, I can stay for one more."

"Excellent, would you pour while I check on Henry?"

"Of course." Regina set the bottle and glasses down before skipping out of the room, leaving Emma to pour them both a glass of cider. About 5 minutes later Regina reappeared, smiling at the blonde as she sat down next to her. Emma couldn't help but notice that another button had come undone on the brunette's shirt, revealing a little more cleavage.

"See something you like?" Regina teased making Emma blush. The blonde reached over and grabbed her drink, taking a large sip to avoid answering. "So, tell me something about you Emma."

"About me? Like what?" The brunette merely shrugged and took a sip.

"What was it like being a bail bondsperson?"

"Um, intense mostly." The blondes eyes snapped to the arm snaking it's way along the back of the sofa towards her. Emma eyes flickered back to the innocent look on Regina's face. "It sent me all over the place usually, but I didn't mind."

"No?" The mayor was edging closer to the blonde, making Emma's mind begin to fog up.

"I'm okay with moving around… I guess."

"It sounds like a fascinating job, who did you get into it?" Regina was only a few inches away now, and Emma's breathing had reduced to barely anything.

"I like finding people." The Sheriff muttered, her eyes fixed on Regina's lips that had curled into a smirk. "Regina?"

"Hmm?" Emerald eyes met deep chocolate which had become much darker than usual. "Don't other think, just let it happen." Regina whispered before leaning forward and letting her lips ghost over Emma's.

A few seconds passed before the mayor leaned in again, this time letting her lips linger on Emma's a little longer, waiting to see if she would react. The blonde's mind raced a million miles an hour as she began moving her lips against Regina's, receiving a quiet moan from the older woman. The mayor became a little bolder and began kissing Emma a little harder, the hand on the back of the sofa slipping into blonde tresses and pulling them closer together. Emma's own hands began moving onto the brunette's legs, slowly traveling up her thighs to rest on her hips.

The blonde moaned deep in her throat when she felt Regina run her tongue along her bottom lip and she slowly parted her lips to let the skilled muscle into her mouth. Moans filled the air as the two women became fiercer, fighting for dominance which was quickly won by Regina, who had begun pushing Emma's flannel shirt down her arms to reveal pale skin.

Regina suddenly pulled back from Emma's lips and began planting kisses along her jaw and down to her neck, nipping as she went and marking the delicate flesh she found there. Emma moaned loudly as she felt Regina's lips suck on her pulse point, she knew there would be a mark there.

The mayor surged back up to claim Emma's lips again, a change in demeanour settling over her as she coaxed the blonde to lay back. Warning lights blared in Emma's mind as she felt Regina tug at her tank top, trying to lift it up. The blonde pulled back from the rough kiss and placed a hand on Regina's shoulder making her pause and look up at Emma.

"Are you alright?" The brunette asked, concern shone in the lust filled eyes.

"I'm not ready for that yet." Emma said, moving out from underneath Regina a little.

"Oh, okay."

"This," The blonde gestured between them. "Is great, it really is. But I'm just not ready to go any further. At least not yet." Regina nodded and sat up, running a hand through her slightly messy hair.

"That's okay, honestly. We'll take this at your pace." Emma nodded and pulled her shirt back on and fixed her hair.

"I should get going, I have work early tomorrow."

"Of course." The blonde stood and Regina followed suit, leading her to the door.

"Thank you for the lovely evening Regina." Emma smiled at the mayor who smiled back.

"It was a pleasure Emma." The blonde grinned before pulling open the door. She went step out but felt a hand on her arm stopping her. Emma turned back to look at Regina who leaned forward and kissed her goodbye. The kiss was far shorter than the ones from before, but it was enough to feed the flame that had been ignited within her.

"Goodnight Madame Mayor." The blonde stepped out into the night, glancing back to see Regina one last time before she closed the door.

Emma smiled to herself as she walked back to her car. It was clear people can be very different behind closed doors.

 **A/N: I'm falling back into an awful routine of writing at 1 in the morning but I can't help it :D So things are starting to kick off between our two favourite ladies, but will it be smooth sailing? Probably not, we're dealing with an Evil Queen who's stuck in the past here. Anyway please review and tell me what you think and feel free to PM if you have any questions. Till next time Kids.**


	10. That's Odd

Love, Fate And Magic

Chapter 10- That's Odd

Emma continued to grin as she pushed open the heavy apartment door. The night had gone much better than she expected and blonde couldn't help but be surprised.

"Good night?" Called a voice from Emma's right. The blonde turned and spotted Mary Margaret, who was sat at the table looking at her.

"Yeah, it was." The sheriff smiled at the brunette but it faded when she didn't receive one back. "What's up?"

"When were you going to tell me you were dating the mayor?" The teacher asked coldly. Emma squirmed under Mary Margaret's intense stare and slowly made her way over to the table, slumping into a seat.

"Okay first of all, I was going to tell you when I got back. And second of all we're not dating." Emma said matter-of-factly making Mary Margaret raise an eyebrow.

"No? Just having romantic dinners as friends?" Emma groaned loudly.

"I don't know what it is Mary Margaret!" The brunette's face quickly softened. There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"What do you want it to be?" She asked gently.

"Something, I want there to be something between us. I just don't know how ready I am for it." Mary Margaret nodded her understanding.

"You need to take it slow, there's no rush."

"I don't know how patient she is." The blonde grumbled.

"She'll wait whether she likes it or not." The teacher said sternly. "Don't let her push you into anything you aren't ready for, okay?" Emma smiled at the older woman's protectiveness.

"Oka-y" The blonde yawned widely, making Mary Margaret chuckle.

"Go to bed, it's clearly been a long day." Emma nodded and stood from the table. She bid the brunette goodnight and headed up the stairs, exhaustion suddenly taking over. Once in here room, the blonde quickly fell onto the bed, her body facing the wall.

Emma groaned in frustration, wishing she could define whatever relationship she had with Regina. Did the mayor want a committed relationship? Or did she just want her as a bed warmer like Graham was. Emma let her eyes focus on the wall where all her drawings were pinned up. The one of Regina sat in the middle, smiling at her.

The blonde had yet to approach Regina about the drawing, fearing she would be dismissed about it like all the other times Emma had tried questioning the past. Instead she let her eyes move onto the other pictures. She focused on one next to Regina, depicting a young man. The blonde stood up and retrieved the picture from the wall, examining it. Emma found herself often doing this late at night when it was just her. Unlike the others, there was no name signed next to the picture, other than her own. The blonde glanced at the various other pictures of the people she no longer knew. She frowned at the medieval looking man, dressed in what looked like leather. The name Killian was written in loopy writing close to his left arm which was behind his back. Sighing, the blonde replaced the drawing of the unknown man and went about getting changed.

Perhaps one day she would remember.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The sheriff arrived bright and early at the station the next morning, the whole place felt different now that she was officially in charge. Emma had gone about putting her own personal touches to the office, but overall had made very little difference. By the time she was done, very little time had passed.

Emma leant against the desk in her office and stared into the other room blankly. It was far too quiet and far to empty. Frowning to herself the blonde walked into the main station in search of the darts before stopping. Emma suddenly remembered Morgan's offer of becoming her deputy if she got the job. Grinning the sheriff skipped over to the phone, picking it up and beginning to dial but stopped. Slowly putting the phone down, Emma stood frowning. Was she allowed a deputy? Graham had hired her without consulting Regina, but that was because the mayor hadn't liked her at the time. However it was clear Regina liked her now, and wouldn't say no if she suggested about getting a deputy.

Nodding to herself, Emma grabbed her keys and swiftly left the station. It was best to consult Regina before hiring anyone new; the blonde didn't wish to piss her off so quickly, especially since they were finally getting along.

Once in the cruiser, the sheriff made the quick trip across town to the town hall, butterflies beginning to form in her stomach at the prospect of seeing Regina again since last night. Walking through the halls at a quick pace, the blonde arrived at the mayor's office only to be stopped by a chirpy secretary.

"Sorry Miss Mills asked not be disturbed." The shorter woman said, clearly trying to stand her ground.

"Is she in a meeting?" Emma asked, frowning at the closed doors.

"No."

"Is she talking with someone?"

"No."

"Then why can't I go in?" The sheriff asked a little more snappily.

"Because Miss Mills asked specifically not to be disturbed." The secretary moved in front of Emma as if to body block her.

"But I'm here on-" The office doors suddenly flew open to reveal an irritated looking Regina.

"What is with the arguing?" she glared at her secretary before noticing Emma. "Oh Emma."

"The Sheriff was trying to come in."

"It's alright Kate, the Sheriff is more than welcome." Regina smiled at Emma who nodded. "Emma please come in and I'll be with you in a moment."

"Sure." The blonde slipped passed Regina who moved into the hall, shutting the door behind Emma. The blonde stood awkwardly by the desk, looking at the large bowl of apples that no doubt came from the tree Emma had taken a chainsaw to.

"I'm still not happy about you attacking my tree." Emma jumped and turned to see Regina standing right behind her, a smirk on her lips.

"Ah yeah, sorry about that." The sheriff said sheepishly.

"Perhaps you'll have to make it up to me?" Regina grinned at Emma who blushed lightly.

"To be fair, you did get me arrested." The mayor shrugged.

"I guess we're even." Regina leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Emma's still smiling lips. "What can I do for you?" she murmured, but the blonde didn't reply and instead pressed her own lips firmly against Regina's. The kiss didn't last long, but Emma couldn't help herself, the need to kiss the older woman had become almost over powering in that moment.

"Hey." Regina smiled and leaned in to kiss Emma once more before replying.

"Hello dear." The blonde smiled before leaning back against the desk, getting a full view of the mayor.

"I wanted to ask your permission for something…" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"I want to hire a new deputy." The mayor tilted her head to the side.

"Who?"

"Morgan, he works down at the flower shop." Emma gestured lamely behind her.

"Morgan Scott? Why him?" Regina asked placing her hands either side of Emma's and leaning in a little closer.

"We've become friends recently, and I think he'll be good for the job." The blonde glanced down at Regina's hands before back up to the brunette's face.

"You'll have to train him, and make sure he is up to date with all there is to know on law enforcement. Can you do that?"

"Yes Madame Mayor." Regina nodded.

"Well then you may go ahead and hire him." Emma grinned at the mayor.

"Great! The place was getting a little lonely."

"Lonely? Perhaps I should come by more." Regina mumbled leaning in even closer to the blonde.

"I'd like that." Emma whispered, closing the gap between them and ghosting her lips across the mayor's. "Well I'll head back to work now." The blonde wriggled out from under the mayor, smirking at the audible whine from Regina.

"Tease." She grumbled and Emma turned back to face her.

"I'll make it up to you, lunch at Granny's?"

"I'd love too." Regina chirped.

"How about twelve thirty?"

"It's a date."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma skidded to a halt outside of the flower shop, catching her breath before pushing open the glass door. The slightly heated chat with Regina had managed to successfully cloud up Emma's head, and so the sheriff had decided a brisk walk back into town would do the trick. However half way to the flower shop, the blonde quickly grew bored of her slow progress.

"Morgan? You in here?" The sheriff called, walking into the shop.

"Back here." A voice called back and Emma followed it to a back room where she found Morgan crouched over a large green plant. He glanced up at her when she came into view and smiled. "What's up?"

"You remember when you said about being my deputy?" The blonde asked, watching as Morgan fiddled with some string, trying to tie it around the plant.

"Yeah."

"You want to make it official?" The younger guy paused and turned to fully face her, a large smile on his face.

"Are you serious?" Emma nodded and Morgan cheered loudly, fisting bumping the air.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" He suddenly barrelled into her, pulling her into a fierce hug which nearly knocked Emma off her feet.

"Alright calm down." She laughed, steadying herself.

"It's a good thing you pulled through; otherwise I would have quit my job for nothing."

"You quit? Here?" Morgan nodded, grinning still.

"I had faith in you." Emma chuckled at him.

"What if I had picked someone else?"

"I guess we'll never know." He took off his muddy apron and pulled his hair free from its pony tail. Emma had never seen his hair down and noted how the tips just brushed his shoulders.

"Okay, well clean up here and meet me at the station, there's some stuff I want to tell you." The blonde said, brushing off some mud on her jeans.

"I'm done now, Moe won't mind me skipping out early since it's my last day." Emma nodded and led the way out of the shop, immediately starting to run Morgan through the various responsibilities he was taking on.

By the time the pair made it back to the station, Emma had finished going over the basics of the job, and had moved on to uniform.

"Now I don't wear uniform, so I don't expect you to, but…" The blonde reached her old desk and grabbed the shiny deputy badge. "You'll need to wear the badge."

"Sweet." Morgan exclaimed, quickly taking the badge and pinning it to his belt.

"So this will be your desk." Emma pointed to the desk in front of them. "You'll be in charge of the station phone."

"Alright."

"Any questions?" The sheriff asked, walking into her office to grab a bottle of water.

"Did you and Regina do it last night?" There was a loud spluttering sound, followed loud coughing from Emma and laughing from Morgan.

"What kind of question is that?!"

"A valid one." The younger shrugged. "So did you?"

"No…" Morgan raised an eyebrow at her hesitation. "I stopped it before we could."

"So things are starting to heat up?" The blonde nodded, leaning against her desk with crossed arms.

"Yes they are." Emma couldn't fight the smile on her face. "In fact were going to lunch."

"You're going to lunch?" Morgan grinned.

"Yes we are." Both law enforcers looked round to see Regina waltzing into the station, a knowing smile on her lips. Morgan immediately stood up straight, as did Emma. "Deputy Scott, settling in I see."

"Yes ma'am." He confirmed with a curt nod. The blonde noticed how rigid Morgan had gone, the traces of laughter and mischief had vanished from his face, leaving behind a stoic expression.

"Excellent." Regina turned her gaze to Emma, her eyes looking at the blonde almost hungrily. "Sheriff are you ready to go?"

"Um yeah." The sheriff glanced at Morgan who winked at her.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on things."

"I'll be back in an hour or two." He waved his hand dismissively, and Emma felt a slight tug on her arm and let herself be led out of the station by Regina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The new deputy doesn't like me." Regina muttered as they slid into a both a Granny's.

"You just took him by surprise." Emma reassured with a smile. "I wasn't expecting you to come to the station."

"Well I left a little early so I thought I would come to meet you." The brunette frowned. "Is that not okay?"

"No that's fine." The blonde watched as relief washed over the mayor's features.

"Good, now-"

"-What is this?" Emma cut across Regina.

"What's what?"

"Us. What are we?" The brunette set down her menu and clasped her hands together, looking at Emma with a slightly titled head.

"What do you want us to be?" The blonde huffed and sat back in her seat while Regina watched her curiously.

"I've…I've only really done this twice before." The brunette frowned in confusion. "A proper relationship." Emma clarified.

"So you've…loved before." The blonde shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't known what it was all those years ago and even now she still didn't really know. Both relationships hadn't ended well. She had chosen to trust the wrong people, to give what little heart she had to them. Emma had always hoped it wasn't love, people who loved someone didn't treat them the way she was treated. The blonde shuddered, the past suddenly clouding her mind, making her body react to the long since buried emotions. "Emma?"

"Huh?" The blonde glanced down to Regina's hands which were gently prying her own rigid ones off a now very crumpled menu.

"Are you okay?" Concern shone in deep chocolate eyes, and Emma nodded immediately, a reflex her body had adapted to.

"Yeah, just stuck in the past." The blonde shook her head, ridding it of rage inducing thoughts. "Yes I have loved. But it didn't end well."

"Is that why you stopped last night?" Emma nodded slowly.

"It's just been a long time."

"No matter what happened in the past, I won't repeat it in the future." Regina said gently, still holding tightly to Emma's hands. "I would never hurt you."

"I guess I'm just going to have to trust you on that." The blonde mumbled.

The rest of their lunch went smoothly. Regina talked about being mayor and the various things she had to do, and Emma in turn talked about her bail bondsperson days. After a while, the blonde managed to coax baby Henry stories out of the mayor and she soon found herself enticed by the way Regina smiled when she spoke of Henry, how much younger and lighter she looked when speaking of happier moments.

Emma was so drawn in by the way she spoke, it was almost like a magic, pulling her in. The blonde almost swore out loud when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, shattering the perfect moment.

"Damn it." She muttered, glaring down at the screen.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"Morgan, says we've been called about something going on across town." The mayor nodded sadly and Emma stood up and dug into her pocket for her wallet. She dropped some money onto the table, ignoring Regina's protests about the bill. "I've got to get going."

"I'll walk you out." The two women half-heartedly left the building, their hands brushing together as they went, both itching to clasp on to the other.

"This was really nice." Emma said, turning to look at Regina. "Hopefully we can do it again?"

"Of course, why don't you come over tonight?" The blonde grinned and nodded.

"Love to."

"Why don't you come along around seven thirty? I can have Henry in bed by then so we can have a little… privacy."

"I like the sound of that." Emma husked, leaning in to kiss Regina who immediately responded with vigour. The brunette attempted to deepen the kiss but Emma quickly pulled back making Regina growl. "Later."

"I'll hold you to that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma pulled her jacket tightly around her body, frowning up at the sky which was threatening to rain on her. Darkness had swept across the town and the blonde glanced up at the clock, checking to see if she was on time.

Smiling to herself, the blonde ran her hands over her pockets, checking to see if she had everything. Mentally ticking everything off, Emma pulled out her car keys and pushed them into the lock but pulled back when a loud roar shattered the silence of the night. Whirling around the sheriff's eyes locked onto a large motorcycle moving down Main Street towards her, a man astride it.

Emma watched as he came to a stop across the street from her, pulling off his helmet. He had black hair, which was ruffled and untidy. Climbing off the bike, the stranger made his way towards Emma a friendly smile on his face that the blonde swore she knew. Once up close, Emma took in his features. His skin was tanned as if he spent a lot of time outside and his body muscular looking. Her eyes came back up to meet bright blue ones, a scar running along the length of his left one. Overall he was very handsome, however looked a little untidy, his face was unshaven and his clothes looked dusty from the road.

"Can you tell me where I can find some place to stay?" He asked, his voice was deep and smooth.

"Err yeah, Granny's bed and breakfast, it's just two blocks down." Emma pointed down the street before looking back at the stranger.

"Thank you." He gave a slight bow before turning away again and walking back towards his bike.

"Hey I didn't catch your name." she called after him, making the stranger turn and grin at her.

"I don't think you're ready for that yet Emma." The blonde felt the blood drain from her face as the man climbed back onto his bike and brought it back to life. She watched opened mouthed as he disappeared off down the street and turned into Granny's.

Emma could only stand and stare after the stranger.

 **A/N: I'll give ya a hint… It's not August. Till next time Kids.**


	11. Stranger Danger

Love, Fate And Magic

Chapter 11- Stranger Danger

Regina slammed around her room, grumbling to herself while shooting resentful looks towards her bed. The brunette had waiting ever so patiently for Emma to show up the previous night, but had been stood up. Regina knew there was probably a good reason for the blonde's absence, but it did not quell the anger bubbling inside. The mayor had gone through this before with Emma, the patient waiting for her to get over her pride and give in to what she wanted. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Regina had displayed the most amount of will power she ever had when it had come to the stubborn Princess. Sure blackmail may not have been the most romantic of first meetings, but how else would she have gotten a hold of Emma in the first place?

Pushing the draw shut with far more force than needed, Regina whirled around to glare at the bed once more. Atop its surface lay a gently glowing heart, one she had spent many nights staring at.

"You couldn't have at least called?" She seethed, glaring at the small organ. She growled and snatched it up staring down at the only piece of Emma that couldn't leave. "I am trying to give you the space you need but you aren't making this easy!"

The brunette sighed and sank on to the bed, cradling the fragile heart against her chest. She knew everything was far more difficult for Emma without her heart. She understood that everything the blonde felt would be disconnected, like a bad signal. It was there just not fully. Regina shook her head, running a fingertip along the crack of Emma's heart. She never should have let the Princess away from her. If she had kept her close, Emma would never have gotten a chance to find the curse and leave.

"You shouldn't have run away, you could never truly run from me." She cooed down at the heart, which continued to gently beat in her hand. She jolted back as her own voice filled her head, a familiar feeling pulling at her heart.

" _I know running is a natural instinct, but what on earth did you think running from me would achieve?"_ Regina tightly shut her eyes, the memory of the argument between herself and Emma sweeping over her as clearly as if it had happened mere moments ago. She could still remember the fear in the blonde's eyes, the moment she had truly seen the Evil Queen within her, and not Regina.

"I'm not that person, not anymore!" She snapped at herself angrily. No matter what had happened between them in the past, Emma could not remember it in the present, there was no fear of the Evil Queen.

Regina's attention was suddenly drawn to the heart in her hand, which had begun to beat rapidly. Over the years the brunette had held Emma's heart in the moment's the blonde had been in distress elsewhere, always wishing to know what was causing the panic within her. Regina gently rubbed it as she always did, never knowing if it helped or if it made any difference at all. She frowned when the heart continued to beat frantically and she again tried to sooth it before a loud spluttering sound came from outside.

Snapping her head to the window, Regina spotted a strange shape lurking behind her hedge. The brunette's eyes quickly spotted Henry darting down the path to the mysterious noise.

What could it be?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry had heard the irregular sound outside the house almost instantly. He recognised it to be a motorbike, he had often seen them on TV and knew for a fact there were none in Storybrooke. Zipping up his coat, the young boy pulled open the front door and scurried down the path towards the noise, his eyes widening when he caught sight of a strange man he had never seen before. Setting his jaw and tilting his head up, he approached the stranger confidently. His mother's voice rang in his head about stranger danger as he approached the man but he ignored it, instead closely inspected the stranger. He looked familiar, but Henry couldn't pin point where he had seen him before.

"Who are you?" he asked boldly, watching as the man paused in his fiddling with the bike and turned his gaze to Henry. Hazel eyes met brilliant blues ones as the stranger smiled warmly.

"I could ask you the same question." He asked in a deep voice, making Henry tilt his head in thought.

"What are you doing here?" Henry tried again, frowning at the bike.

"Fixing my bike." The stranger replied, reapplying his hands to the bike as he continued to fiddle.

"No… I mean in Storybrooke." The younger boy clarified making the stranger smile.

"Just visiting." He shrugged turning to readjust the odd box tied to the bike.

"What's that?"

"A box."

"What's inside it?"

"Just something I need to do what I came here for." He said vaguely, putting on a helmet before sitting down on the bike.

"I thought you were just visiting." Henry pointed out with a smirk.

"Doesn't mean I don't have something to do." The stranger brought the bike back to life and turned back to look at Henry who frowned still.

"Who are you?" He asked again and the stranger smiled, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Let's just say we have a familial bond." He winked, revving the engine of the bike. "You better get to school. Looks like a storm is coming." He grinned widely before shooting off down the street, leaving Henry to gape after him.

Familial bond?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma stared down at her cereal with unfocused eyes, vaguely aware of the fact she should be going to work. It had been a very long night for the blonde, which had been spent going over every person she had ever encountered, trying in vain to place the strangers face somewhere. However the familiar face of the stranger stilled remained a mystery to the blonde. She sighed heavily as she jammed another spoon full of cereal into her mouth before pushing the bowl away. What was it about this town? Ten years had gone by without her encountering anyone who might have been a part of her past and now she meets two in the space of a couple of months.

Emma pushed herself away from the counter, turning to grab a jacket off the wall, her eyes glancing out of the window at the hostile looking sky. The blonde reached into her pocket, fishing out her phone. If a storm was coming, the blonde would need to get together some supplies and would need Morgan's help.

The sheriff felt a rush of panic go through her at the several missed calls from Regina on her phone. She cursed herself for forgetting to tell the mayor she wasn't coming the previous night. Emma had gotten so distracted by the arrival of the stranger her arrangements with Regina had all but disappeared from her mind.

Making a mental to do list in her head, she clicked on Morgan's contact and held the phone to her ear, chewing her lip as she listened to the dial tone.

" _Yeah?"_ Morgan's groggy voice filled her ears.

"Hey, I need you to meet me at Granny's." Emma said, grabbing her keys off the table.

" _Why? It's like seven fifteen!"_ He complained in a whiny voice.

"Yep, and there is a storm coming so we need to prepare." The blonde listened to an audible groan from the other end of the line.

" _Fine, but you're buying coffee."_

"Deal, I'll see you in ten." Emma hung up the line and pulled open the door but stumbled back, a sudden pain shooting through her chest. She clapped her hand over her heart instinctively, but as soon as the pain was there, it was gone.

The blonde stood for a moment, leaning against the door frame, her hand still resting over her heart, massaging the skin gently. This feeling had hit her often before, it used to happen quite a bit after her car crash. Shaking it off, Emma pulled the door shut and headed down the stairs, her hand still resting over her chest protectively.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma smiled gently as May Margaret sadly explained her abrupt departure earlier that morning. The blonde understood the teachers need to see David, but she also knew it was a lost cause, the guy was married.

"Love is the worst. I wish there was a magic cure." Emma nodded and gently took hold of Mary Margaret's hand, squeezing lightly.

"I know." The blonde muttered and she felt the brunette squeeze her own hand back.

"You worried about seeing Regina after you stood her up?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm more worried about how she's going to take it out on me." The blonde chuckled dryly. "Hey do you want to see something to cheer you up?"

"Absolutely." Emma grinned and silently gestured over to the counter, where Morgan was leaning, looking like a love sick puppy as Ruby talked animatedly about something.

"They are so cute." Mary Margaret muttered and the sheriff nodded.

"And so cowardly." She said, watching as Morgan turned an amusing shade of red when Ruby leant over to wipe away some cream from his face.

"I really do need to get going now." The brunette said lightly, standing from her seat.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." She nodded before disappearing through the door, leaving Emma to continue watching the love birds flirt in the corner.

"Hey Scott! We going to work or what?" She called and he vaguely waved his hand at her.

"Yeah, in a minute." Emma sighed and stood up, striding over to the counter.

"Okay, I'm just going to do this, since I fear I may never make it to work if I don't." She began, and Morgan started shaking his head violently. "Ruby will you go on a date with Morgan, since you to clearly have the hots for each other but are to chicken to do anything."

"A-a date?" Ruby spluttered, her eyes darting between a bright red Morgan and a smirking Emma.

"Yep, a fancy one too." The waitress beamed from ear to ear at the deputy who looked like he might faint.

"I'd love to!" she said eagerly.

"Really?" Morgan asked, the embarrassment disappearing in seconds.

"Yes really! Now we need to go." Emma said, grabbing the darker haired guy by the arm and tugging him to the door while he called back to Ruby.

"I call you!" Laughing, the sheriff yanked him out of the diner and towards the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I mean should I bring flowers or chocolates?" Morgan babbled as they loaded the back of the police cruiser together. "Or maybe wine! Women like wine right?"

"Yes we do. I could really do with some now." She said, grinning at him.

"Am I really that boring?" he smirked, dumping some jackets into the car boot.

"Yes." She teased making him deadpan at her.

"Hilarious." He grumbled. "You know I could have asked her out myself."

"But you didn't."

"I was going to."

"Really?"

"At some point." The blonde laughed and he grinned as well. However his playful expression melted away as Emma watched his body tense up and his face harden. The blonde turned and spotted Regina striding towards them.

"Err Morgan-"

"Yeah I got it, I'm not sticking around for this." He said as the mayor came to a stop next to them. He glared at her for a moment before giving a stiff nod. "Madame Mayor."

"Deputy Scott." She greeted, smiling at him. Morgan's nose twitched before he turned on his heel and climbed into the car, slamming the door loudly. Emma frowned at the back of his head through the window before turning to look at Regina.

"If you're looking to blame me for the storm, I think you're taking things a bit far now." The blonde said coldly. She felt all her walls go up as she took in the Mayor's hostile body language.

"I'm not here to blame you for the storm!" she snapped, making Emma huff. They stood in silence for a moment before Regina spoke again. "Why didn't you come over last night?"

"I got distracted." Emma replied, holding her ground as the brunette took a step towards her.

"And you couldn't at least call?"

"I meant to, but something came up and afterwards I just went straight to bed." Regina glared at her, crossing her arms.

"That is an awful excuse." She hissed.

"It's not an excuse!" Emma retorted, slamming the boot shut. "Look I'm not doing this in public, so unless there something else, we can talk about this later."

"Yes there is actually."

"Well?"

"I need you to look into something, Sheriff." Regina started, eyeing Emma closely. "Someone's in town. Someone new."

"Yeah. I know. I gave him directions to Granny's last night." The mayor frowned at this.

"Last night? You met him last night?" Regina practically growled.

"Really? You think I was with him all night! Oh my god Regina." Emma glared at the mayor who glared back. "He asked for directions, that's it."

"But yet that small meeting managed to distract you so much you completely forgot to at least call me?"

"Yes! What's the big deal? Who is he?"

"I don't know." Regina grumbled. "But there's something about him. Something familiar." Emma agreed with Regina on that. Maybe they all knew it each in the past and somehow Regina forgot as well. Emma pushed the thoughts aside as she turned her attention back to the mayor.

"He must be one of the untold millions you cursed." The blonde said jokily.

"What?" Regina said her voice slightly higher than usual.

"Never mind." Emma grumbled, leaning against the car, noticing Morgan making the "Ok" hand gesture through the window. The blonde ignored him.

"Sheriff, I need you to find out who he is." Regina stated. "What he wants. And what he's doing here."

"You know, as hard as you tried to find one in my case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke."

"This isn't about the law Ms Swan. You're gonna do this because I asked you to."

"And why is that?" The blonde asked irritably.

"Because he was in front of my house. Taking a particular interest in the one thing we both care about. Henry." The Mayor said, and the blonde noticed a small sign of vulnerability flash in her eyes.

"I'll look into him." Emma said finally and Regina smiled at her. The blonde's eyes widened as the mayor stepped into her personal space, leaning in close.

"Whatever you were trying to pull last night won't work, you can't push me away Emma." She mumbled and blonde sighed.

"It's complicated Regina, but I'm not trying to pull anything. I want this." Emma admitted.

"Perhaps in time you'll trust me enough to let me help." Regina whispered and leant in to gently kiss Emma, who slowly kissed back.

"We'll see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma threw herself through the door into Granny's, quickly shaking off the rain, the weather man really wasn't kidding when he said storm! Taking in the dark diner, the blonde's eyes fell onto a man sitting alone at one of the booths. Emma stood rooted to the spot for a moment, staring at him, her stomach doing front flips as she stared. If this man was from her past, he could finally unlock what she's lost, give her back the one thing she craved more than anything, herself.

Pulling off her beanie and gloves, Emma slipped towards him, watching as he became aware of her presence.

"We need to talk." She said coming to a stop next to him.

"Why?" he asked, not turning to look at her.

"Because you're suspicious."

"Sitting here. Out in the open. Drinking coffee." He said, his bright blue eye connecting with Emma's, sending a jolt through her. "Wonder what kind of hell I would've raised had I ordered a doughnut."

"Who are you?"

"I feel that question is far bigger than it sounds." Emma narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled.

"Tell me your name." she said, sitting down across from him.

"Lucas." He replied simply.

"Lucas…?"

"Swan." Emma felt her stomach drop and she paled.

"Why do you know my name?" she kept her voice even as she stared at him, watching for anything .

"You caused quite a commotion several years ago." Emma frowned at him making Lucas smile. "Amnesia patient admitted after life threatening car crash, goes missing." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Only to be thrown in jail no more than three months later."

"How do you know this?"

"Something called a newspaper." There was a glint in his eyes that made Emma instinctively touch the ring on her finger. She glanced down at the action and immediately stopped. She had started wearing the ring from her satchel some time ago, but never before felt the need to do that.

"We have the same surname."

"We do, like so many people in the world."

"I know you."

"Do you?" He titled his head to the side, the light catching the scar on his eye.

"I don't know." Emma said, her words seemed empty.

"Maybe you do, and maybe you don't." he shrugged. "You lost a good eighteen years of your life, who knows who you might have met in that time."

"Can you just tell me!" The blonde snapped, growing bored of his vague answers.

"No."

"What?!"

"You still have a very long way to go before I can give you the answer to that." he smiled at her. "But don't worry, I'm here make sure you remember."

"Why were you talking to Henry?" Emma remembered her conversation with Regina from the morning.

"The lad who was asking all the questions? Is it unusual for him to being curious and precocious?" Lucas replied grinning at Emma's bemused expression.

"What's in the box?" she tried a different question, eyeing the strange wooden box at his feet.

"This?" he asked, hauling it up onto the table. "You really want to know?"

"No." Lucas raised an eyebrow again. "Well maybe."

"it's awfully frustrating not knowing, isn't it?"

"I don't like games." She growled at him.

"Then let's not play one." He laid the box down flat, and moved his hands over the clasps at the front. Flipping them up, Lucas lifted the lip to reveal a telescope.

"Really?"

"I've got a thing for stars." Emma examined the telescope closely before looking back up at Lucas. He snapped the box shut and stood up.

"That's it?"

"For now." He took a hold of the handle and began walking towards the back of the diner. "We'll talk again soon."

 **A/N: 200 followers! How exciting :D God I love you all so much! So to all those who guessed about the stranger, no it isn't Hook. But that's not to say our one handed friend won't be along at some point ;) Please review and tell me what you think, I love to hear everything you say. I know there wasn't much Swan Queen action in this chapter, but rest a sure it will come (and so will they ;)) Till next time Kids.**


	12. Stop That, It's Annoying

Love, Fate And Magic

Chapter 12- Stop That, It's Annoying

Emma lay wide awake on her bed, her arms and legs limp at her sides as she stared at the ceiling. She hadn't slept all night, how could she? A slightly insane women and rage inducing guy were wandering around Storybrooke with information about her past but refused to give it! Ten years! Ten years the blonde had been floating along, undisturbed by life and the people it contained, but now she was here, having her boat capsized by people who refused tell her anything.

Emma's eye snapped over to the wall containing her art work, roaming over the various images of the unnamed man. Lucas, there he was, stuck to her wall!

Were they related? They had to be! What were the chances that they knew each other so well in the past that she drew pictures of him and that they shared the last name?

Emma rolled off the bed and snatched the picture off the wall, glaring at it. True, he looked younger in the pictures and less rugged looking, but there was no denying it was him. The same scar ran along his eye with the same smile on his face. It was such a warm and comforting smile, one she knew she had seen a million times before. He wore the same ring as she did, around his neck. Emma lifted her hand to examine the same ring. It wasn't a very exciting ring, but it was exactly the same to the one in the picture, just like everything else.

The sheriff sighed, and stuck the picture back to the wall, running her fingers along it as she did. Why was he here now? Ten years had gone by and she'd never seen him before, so why now did he choose to show up? Emma turned her gaze to the other people on the wall, her eyes passing over Regina and the various landscape drawings, onto the other unknown man on the wall. _Killian._ At least he had a name on his. Emma wished she knew who he was, she wouldn't even care if they hated each other, all she wanted was to know. They could be her family, the people who raised and loved her.

Emma shook her head, walking away from the wall and back over to the bed. If someone had loved her in the past they would have come looking for her. All she had ever remembered was her name. The blonde sank back down onto the bed, her eyes resting on the baby blanket hanging on the chair. Someone had made that for her, taken time to knit it. Maybe it was her mother? Or Grandmother?

The blonde turned to the window when she felt warm sun on her face, licking at her skin. She looked over at the alarm clock and read six thirty on its bright screen. She groaned and rose from the bed, collecting up articles of clothing to wear for the day while grumbling to herself. She cast one last look at the wall before leaving the room to get ready for work.

After showering, dressing and having a fleeting conversation with Mary Margaret, during which she had rammed several pieces of toast down her throat while informing her about the importance of a good breakfast in the morning, Emma had gotten out of the apartment and travelled over to the station. Parking in the sheriffs spot, next to Morgan's beaten up looking truck, the blonde made her way into the station were the sound of giggling filled her ears. Rounding the corner into the main station, Emma spotted Ruby and Morgan tangled together in what looked like a typical teenaged make out session. Huffing, Emma clapped her hands loudly together, making the two spring apart, looking like they had been caught by disapproving parents.

"I'm real happy for you both and all, but keep it out of the station." Emma grumbled, disappearing into her office as Morgan and Ruby said their goodbyes to each other. The blonde barley acknowledged the deputy when he waltzed into her office, a dopey grin on his face.

"Good morning blondie." He chimed, receiving a grunt in reply as Emma sorted through paperwork. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" he teased.

"Nothing." Emma grumbled, not looking up.

"Is it Regina? The stranger?" he asked, frowning when he got no reply. "Both?"

"Shouldn't you doing deputy stuff?" Emma snapped at him, looking up.

"Probably, but I'm more concerned about the fact you're reading that upside down…" Morgan pointed out and the sheriff glanced down at the document in front of her, frowning when she realised she couldn't read it.

"Oh yeah." She muttered, spinning it around.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" the younger guy asked, plopping down onto one of the office chairs.

"None."

"Jeez, Regina that good?" he chuckled, but quickly stopped at the hostile expression he received.

"I met the stranger yesterday." Emma said quietly, ignoring Morgan's previous question.

"Really? What did he say?" The deputy asked, scooting his chair forward with interest.

"His names Lucas…Lucas Swan."

"Swan? As in you Swan?" Emma shrugged, wishing she knew the answer.

"I don't know. But he knows who I am."

"Are you hoping it's just a coincidence?" Morgan asked and Emma shook her head.

"The idea that I might have family is…amazing. But that would also mean they abandoned me for ten years." The blonde confessed.

"Maybe that's not the case."

"How do you mean?"

"If Lucas is your family and there are more of you, perhaps your parting caused them not to look for you." Emma frowned at him as he continued. "I mean who knows, you could have killed one of them and run away. Maybe that's why they didn't look for you, they could've been pretty pissed about it." The blonde stared at Morgan before letting a smile crack across her face.

"I am one hundred percent sure that's what happened." She laughed, making Morgan laugh as well.

"Hey you never know." He defended. "Hey did you find out what he was hanging around Henry for?"

"Yeah, as usual Henry was being far too curious." Emma shook her head at his lack of stranger danger.

"Have you filled Regina in? She seemed pretty," Morgan seemed to be looking for the right word to use. "…upset yesterday."

"No not yet." Emma said, frowning at the deputy. "What's your deal with her?"

"Regina?"

"Hmm." Morgan didn't answer at first, his eyes fixed on a spot on the floor.

"She's a bad person." He said finally, making Emma lean forward in interest.

"Why?"

"She just is. She's been a bully for as long as I can remember." Morgan muttered. "She knows she has all the power around here, and doesn't have any issue making sure everyone knows it."

"She's not all bad." The deputy shrugged.

"You see something I don't I guess." He stood from his chair and made to leave the office. "If you being with her can bring out the good in her, then I'm all for it. But I won't hesitate to step in where I'm needed should she treat your wrong."

"Thank you, Morgan." He smiled at her before gesturing to the dart board.

"How about a game?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina smiled to herself as she zipped through her paperwork. Things had gone reasonably well with Emma yesterday, and she felt she had made her position quite clear to the blonde. Still, things were going slower than she would like, but it was safe to say they were moving along all the same. Regina grinned to herself as she leant back in her chair, thinking about the fun she and Emma could have when they finally break through Emma's barriers. There were a few things she had wished to do in the Enchanted Forest with the blonde that they had never gotten around to that Regina planned to make up for now.

The mayor was ripped from her thoughts at a light tapping at the door. Expecting to be met with the sight of the sheriff, Regina was taken aback by the sight of a rugged looking man instead. _The stranger._

"Hello." The brunette greeted, smiling at the man who seemed to be taking her in. "What can I do for you?"

"I merely wished to see you." He said, turning to close the doors. Regina frowned and stood from her desk as he slowly approached her, stopping in the centre of the room.

"Have we met?" The mayor asked, trying to place his face.

"Yes, but like for most people, I am just a distant memory." There was no warmth to his voice, and Regina noticed his stiff posture. She gasped when she suddenly remembered him.

"You…" she whispered, her eyes roaming his body up and down. "The boy from the night Emma-"

"Lost control." He finished watching her with cold eyes.

"But you were-"

"Dead? Yes, it would seem even death can't stop you from fulfilling your fate." He said sternly, his expression stoic.

"I don't understand." Regina muttered, frowning at the man before her. She could remember him quite clearly now. At the time his body had been transparent and his appearance a few years younger than how he is now.

"In this world I go by the name of Lucas. But back home it was Eron." He filled in. "You know I had quite a lot of hope for you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you see the future has a nasty habit of never showing you what will really happen, instead it gives pieces that can often be very misleading." He began with a snarl, crossing his arms over his chest as he talked. "Just like you. We all truly believed you would be the right choice for Emma, that you would stick to the path of good and live… _happily ever after._ " He said the last words in a high mocking voice.

"I am the right choice!" Regina snapped, glaring at Lucas who sneered at her.

"You? Because of you Emma jumped through a portal, forgetting everyone she ever loved!" he growled, moving to advance on the mayor, but stopping himself. "Because of you she lost herself!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Regina hissed angrily, making sure to keep her voice down. "I know exactly what happened! I suffered deeply because of it."

"No! You don't get to be the victim here! If I could have I would've been there to stop her! But no! Instead _I_ had to guide her to fulfil _her_ destiny!"

"You helped her?!"

"I had no choice!" he snapped. "The higher power control me! They decide what happens and who helps, not me!"

"The higher power?" Regina asked but Lucas waved her off.

"That's none of your concern."

"So what are you doing here now?" The mayor asked, a sense of panic rising in her as she begun to realise what his presence here could cause.

"Doing to exact opposite of what you're doing." He hissed, letting himself advance threateningly on her. "You think you can prevent Emma from getting her memories back? Not if I have anything to do with it."

"I don't know what you mean." Regina said, putting on a mask to ensure Lucas didn't pick up on anything.

"Oh yes you do." He smirked at her. "and here's the best bit. There are only two ingredients needed to bring back Emma's memories…and the moment I get one, I get the other!" Grinning Lucas spun around and walked towards the doors, Regina hot on his heels.

"You think you can get past me? I'm the Evil Queen dear, I don't lose." She snarled and the younger man turned back to look at her, his face emotionless.

"The Evil Queen? You really can't change, can you?" With that, Lucas flung open the doors and disappeared down the hall, leaving Regina to shriek in anger, slamming the doors shut with all her might. Nothing was going to get in the way of her happiness! Not again! She wouldn't lose Emma, especially not to a ghost.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma frowned at her phone as a strange text appeared on the screen. Typing in her passcode, Emma read over the text from Regina, pulling on her seatbelt as she did.

' _Get over to my office as fast as you can X'_ Emma pocketed her phone and sprung the cruiser into life as she wondered what was urgent that Regina needed to see her right away. Not leaving it to the imagination, Emma pressed down on the peddle and sped off down the street towards the town hall.

No less than ten minutes later, Emma found herself rushing down the halls towards Regina's office, ignoring the receptionist who tried to stop her.

"Regina?" she said, bursting into the office, looking around for the mayor.

"Emma." the blonde turned and spotted Regina to her left, leaning against the wall, an odd expression on her face.

"Regina what's going? Your text sounded urgent." Emma said, rushing over to the brunette, placing a soft hand on her arm.

"You didn't get back to me on the stranger." Regina said coldly. The blonde backed up a bit, noticing the dark expression on the mayor's face.

"I was getting around to it." Emma mumbled, making the brunette suddenly advance on her, making the blonde back up.

"When I ask you to do something, you do it!" Regina snapped, continuing to walk towards Emma until she collided with the desk, groaning slightly from the dull pain of her back hitting the hard surface.

"I did!" Emma said back strongly but shrunk back when the mayor glared at her.

"Once again you didn't call at all last night!" The blonde huffed loudly.

"You're not my mother Regina! I don't have to check in with you every five minutes." Emma snapped back.

"Don't take that tone with me." The mayor grasped Emma's jaw, tugging her face forward. Before Emma could utter another word, Regina crushed their lips together with bruising force, startling the blonde. The mayor's free hand quickly began wandering Emma's body, tugging at her jacket, trying to push it off her.

"Regina." Emma said, trying to gain the brunette's attention, but was ignored and instead felt Regina push her tongue into the blonde's unsuspecting mouth, silencing her. Emma began trying to push the mayor off, sensing where this was heading.

"Don't fight me." Regina growled, tugging slightly on Emma's hair.

"Stop." The blonde said, squirming away.

"Why?"

"Because," Emma tried finding words but failed when she felt Regina tug at her top. "Regina enough!" The blonde pushed the mayor away hard, making her stumble slightly. Emma quickly put distance between them.

"Why do you keep pulling away?!" She cried, reaching for Emma again.

"I'm not ready for this!" Emma snapped, readjusting her jacket.

"You just need to break through the barrier." Regina said, grasping the blonde's jacket and kissing her again.

"Regina no!" Again Emma pushed her away, this time moving to the other side of the room, watching the seething mayor.

"Why won't you let me in?! Why won't you let me love you?!" Regina shrieked, making Emma curl into herself.

"I can't do this." The blonde whispered and tried to rush from the room only to be caught be Regina once more.

"Please don't run from me." The brunette begged, pulling them close together. Emma closed her eyes tightly as she felt Regina hug her close. It was strange, like they had done this before.

"I'm not running Regina." Emma said, hugging her back. They stood like that for a moment, Regina clinging to Emma for dear life, while the sheriff felt herself get lost in buried memories.

"I don't know how to do this." The blonde whispered, detaching herself from Regina and rushing from the room, unsure of where she was going.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina stood rooted to the spot, staring at the door, hoping Emma might come back. After a while the brunette forced herself to move, wrapping her arms around herself, seeking comfort desperately.

She leant against the back of one of the sofas, her arms still wrapped around herself. Her thoughts strayed to the heart locked away in her home, an image she often used to comfort herself.

If Emma didn't come to her by herself, she might have to make her…

 **A/N: Oooooooh what is Regina getting herself into? This seems like an unsafe path for her relationship with Emma. Will she do something regrettable? Please follow and review as always, I love everything you have to say. Till next time Kids.**


	13. Nice Try

Love, Fate And Magic

Chapter 13- Nice Try

Emma stumbled into the station, her body shaking from exhaustion and emotions due to her most recent encounter with Regina. The blonde couldn't rid the look of Regina's face from her mind. The utter fear that had been displayed by the mayor, how she had begged Emma not run. It all felt so familiar, the words and the emotions all trying to claw their way back to the surface, desperate for Emma to remember them once more.

The sheriff leant against the wall, blood ponding in her ears. After leaving the office, Emma had run all the way back to the station, her mind exploding with too many thoughts all the way back.

She had done this all before, she had seen the looks Regina gave her before. They were the same looks _she_ had always given her, the same desperate pleas for her to stay… It had started that way, all the begging for them to work it out, for them to rebuild what had been broken.

Emma laughed bitterly as she thought of her past, how _she_ had promised to never hurt Emma, to love and care for her. The blonde had been sucked in, glimpsed a good life, a stable life.

She had been weak then, young and naïve, never able to see a trap when it was in front of her. Unable to see the monster behind the mask.

It was years ago now, but yet Emma bore the scars like she had only gotten them. They still felt so fresh. But was Regina the same?

"Emma?" A voice called from the back of the station, ripping the blonde from her painful thoughts. Emma pushed away from the wall, and walked towards the voice, schooling her features as to not alert anyone to the storm raging inside.

"Hey." She mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Morgan, who was frowning at her from the opposite side of the room.

"Where have you been? I thought you were only popping out for a bear claw." He asked concern laced into his voice.

"I had a run in with someone." Emma said dismissively, heading towards her office. The blonde grunted when she bumped into Morgan's chest as he body blocked her from the office.

"Who?" The blonde kept her eyes down, knowing she would break if she looked at Morgan's face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Emma said coldly, but Morgan didn't back down.

"Well you're going to." He said pointedly, placing his hands on his hips. "Spill."

"I…" The sheriff trailed off, unsure of how to explain her encounter with Regina. It had been too much, that was obvious, but Emma couldn't get past how strange it all felt. Being intimate with people wasn't an issue for the blonde, it never had been before. She thought back to the many late night hook ups at dodgy bars she came across when working on a case. No, being with someone wasn't the issue, unless that someone was Regina.

Emma shook her head, unable to find the words to explain how she felt. She was never able to explain how she felt. It was almost like she was cut off from her emotions. The blonde slumped forwards onto Morgan's chest, her body feeling limp and defeated.

"Hey, it's okay." He said gently, wrapping his arms around her securely. Emma accepted the hug graciously, returning it tightly as she tried to convey how she felt.

"It was just too much." The sheriff mumbled into Morgan's chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Regina. She wouldn't more, but I wasn't ready and yet she kept pushing." Morgan pulled away, looking at Emma closely, his eyes scanning her face for something.

"Did she hurt you." He hissed, cupping her cheek to hold her face still while he continued to inspect it.

"No it's not like that-"

"What did she say to you?" Morgan asked, releasing her face and stepping back, Emma noted how his body seemed to be locking up, as if preparing for a fight.

"Morgan it's nothing, she just seemed distressed that's all." The blonde explained, but the younger guy shook his head, pushing past her and grabbing his jacket.

"That's no excuse to try and push you into something you aren't ready for!" He snapped, yanking on his jacket roughly, missing the arm hole several times.

"It was just kissing and she stopped! It's nothing that serious." Emma tried to calm Morgan down but he continued to ignore her.

"I don't care! She thinks she can get whatever she wants by bullying people into it!" He retorted, finally pulling on his jacket. "I told you I would get involved if I had to, and now I have to! I'm not going to let her push you around."

"Morgan would you just listen to me!" Emma yelled, but the deputy was already charging out of the station, slamming the door as he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina paced up and down her office, her phone clutched in her hand. No word had come from Emma, and the brunette had begun to panic, fearing the blonde may have run off.

A loud crash startled the mayor and she spun around to see Morgan storming into her office, a livid expression on his face.

"What gives you the right to demand things from anyone!?" He yelled, advancing on her. "What makes you think you can get whatever you want without any consequences!?"

"Mr Scott how dare you storm in here and speak to me in such a way!" Regina snapped, glaring at the deputy who shot daggers back at her.

"How dare you think you can push Emma into something she clearly isn't ready for!"

"What are you talking about?" the mayor felt her heart rate quicken dramatically.

"You know! And it's wrong Regina." Morgan spat, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I suggest you leave this instant before things get very nasty." Regina warned, but younger man merely sneered at her.

"What are you going to do, huh?"

"Crush you like the disposable bug you are! I tolerate you because it is clear Emma is very fond of you, but if you continue like this I will put a stop to you, by any means necessary!" Regina threatened and Morgan backed up a bit.

"I don't know what she sees in you, but whatever it is I hope it's worth all this trouble." He growled. "You don't deserve her! And you'll lose her if you keep pushing." Morgan said, turning to leave the office.

"I won't forget this Mr Scott!"

"Good." He yelled, throwing the doors open and disappearing off, Regina charging after him, grabbing the doors and throwing them shut with all her strength.

The mayor rested her head against the doors, her palms flat against the glass. Her body shook with rage as she pushed her self away; turning to grasp the first object she could, throwing it across the room. Nothing was going to plan, she had pushed Emma to far again, just like the last time.

" _Please give me another chance, I'm not just the Evil Queen."_

" _I'm not ready yet."_

Regina sunk into her chair, wrapping her arms around her tightly, Emma's pained voice in her head. They had done this before, she pushed Emma away before like this, made her run. The mayor raked her fingers through her hair, twisting the ring on her finger out of habit. She had tried to wait, tried to be patient with the princess but of course things got out of hand.

The brunette pulled her legs up on to the chair, and buried her face in them, silent tears falling down her face. She had tried to be good and play by the rules, but good wasn't who she was. She needed Emma, more than she ever had in her life.

Regina pulled her head up, glaring at the door. It was time to take action, time to get her princess back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma sat in a heap on the sofa, her eyes unfocused on the window, watching the rain fall outside. After Morgan had returned to the station and informed her about what he had done, the sheriff had returned home, not wishing to deal with Morgan or Regina for the rest of the day.

The blonde had taken a long walk home, trying in vain to expel the mayor from her mind, and to focus on something else, but found it impossible to do.

Emma groaned loudly as she continued to stare out of the window. It was dark now; the cloudy sky hid the moon from view, making the sky look empty. The blonde wondered what Regina was doing, wishing to know what was going on in the brunette's head earlier that day.

Admittedly, running off hadn't been the best idea but the blonde wasn't sure what else to do. Running was her natural go to when stuff became rocky for her, she'd always done it.

"Rough day?" A voice asked gently next to her, and Emma turned to see Mary Margaret hovering over her, two mugs in her hand.

"Very." Emma grumbled, taking the mug from the teacher. "Thank you." The blonde moaned as the warm liquid slipped down her throat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret asked, sitting down next to Emma, pulling the blanket from the blonde, which lay on Emma legs, and wrapping herself in it.

"I'm not sure how to explain." The sheriff confessed, taking a long sip from the mug.

"Why don't you start with what's bothering you?" The brunette suggested.

"Regina want's a more…physical relationship from me and I don't even know how to have a relationship with someone." Emma said honestly, not looking at Mary Margaret.

"Have you ever had a serious relationship before?"

"Yes, one." The blonde admitted, closing her eyes as she remembered the relationship.

"What happened? Did it end badly?" Mary Margaret asked and Emma nodded slowly.

"I-" The blonde tried to speak but stopped, trying to find the right words.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." The brunette said gently, but Emma shook her head.

"Not long after my car crash, I went to jail." She began, not looking at the brunette. "During my time there I found out I was pregnant with Henry."

"You had Henry in jail?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you gave him away?"

"It was one the reasons why." Emma said honestly. "But I couldn't be a mother, not when I had him, that was clear."

"I'm sorry."

"No, he was better off with Regina. I couldn't have given him what he deserved." Emma waved off Mary Margaret's sympathy. "But I was in there for a little while longer after I had Henry, during which I met this woman."

"Was she an inmate too?" The brunette asked.

"No, she was one of these rich types who visits prisons and meets inmates." Emma explained. "I guess it was obvious to say to she took a liking to me, so much so, she took me in when I got out."

"You went to live with her?"

"For several months, yes."

"Were you together…?"

"Yes, we had a relationship for a while…" Emma said slowly, chancing a glance at Mary Margaret. "But after a while it became rather one sided."

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked.

"She was a powerful woman, who liked to have control, especially over the things she deemed to be hers. She became paranoid and possessive of me, to the point where I barley left the house unless I was with her." Emma said bitterly, remembering the last few weeks of the relationship.

"That sounds quite a lot like-"

"Regina?" Emma finished.

"Yes."

"They're similar I'll admit."

"And you're afraid it'll be the same."

"Towards the end of the relationship, she was just plain crazy and I had to get away. So I ran, in the middle of the night with nothing but myself and the keys to my bug."

"Have you seen her since?"

"No." Emma shook her head. "I'm not an easy person to keep track of."

"What was her name?" Mary Margaret asked curiously.

"Angelique." The blonde said bitterly. "Her name was Angelique."

"I know Regina has her flaws, but do you truly believe she will be the same?"

"I don't know." Emma said. "I hope not."

"Do you love her?" Mary Margaret asked tentatively.

"I could do." The brunette smiled at Emma. "I've never felt like this before, I've never been able to feel my emotions before."

"So what are you going to do?"

"You regret the things you don't do more than the things you do, yes?" Mary Margaret nodded. "Let's hope this is the right thing to do then."

"You're really going to do this?" The brunette asked excitedly. "Do the do?"

"Not if you put it like that." Emma grinned, pushing the teacher slightly.

"Well then go! If you being with Regina will heal that stone heart of hers then I'm am truly your biggest supporter."

"Okay I'm going." Emma stood from the sofa, Mary Margaret close behind as the blonde grabbed her jacket and keys, pulling it on as the teacher hopped around excitedly.

"You have to promise to tell me all about it okay?" The brunette asked and Emma chuckled.

"Okay, I- ahh." Emma winced as a sudden pain shot through, stemming from her heart through the rest of her body.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked, rushing forward.

"Yeah I'm fine." The blonde said, frowning as she rubbed her chest, the pain had gone almost instantly. "I must have just strained something." Emma shrugged, turning to leave.

"Alright if you're sure." The teacher said, concern in her voice as she followed the blonde.

"I'll see you later." Emma grinned as she flung open the door. "Don't wait up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

If Emma hadn't been the sheriff of the sleepy town, she was sure she would have been done for the speed she was hurtling across town at. It had taken the blonde no more than about five minutes to arrive outside the mayor's mansion, and already she was soaking from the brief walk from the car to the front door. The rain beat down heavily around her, seeping into her clothes, making the blonde shiver.

Emma had been going over what she wished to say to Regina all the way over to the house, but had been unable to think of the right thing. The blonde forced herself to ring the bell, knowing she would have to wing whatever she said next.

A minute or so passed and Emma felt her adrenaline begin to disappear as she was left with the fear of what she was doing. Panicking, the blonde stepped away from the door back into the rain, turning around in confusion, trying to make up her mind of what to do. The sound of lights being turned on and the door flying open made Emma nearly jump out of her skin.

"Emma?" A silky voice asked, making emerald eyes widen dramatically as they took in Regina wearing nothing other than what looked like a robe.

"Regina." Emma breathed out, stepping towards the bewildered looking mayor.

"it's very late, what are you doing here?" Regina asked softly, running her eyes up and down Emma's soaking wet body.

"I need to talk to you." The blonde said hurriedly.

"Okay."

"Look I know you've wanted more from me and I've wanted to go further with you, I really have, but I was scared." Emma began; she locked eyes with Regina, who was frowning. "I've never felt like this before, I've never had this connection with someone. Before I've only ever felt very little for anyone, but with you it's like everything in me is calling to you. It's not just my heart, but my body and soul to, it's like they're connected to you."

"What are you saying?" Regina asked gently, stepping out onto the porch.

"My whole life I've been running, it's all that I know. But with you, I don't feel like running. When I look at you I feel…home, you know?"

"Oh Emma I do." The brunette whispered, reaching for Emma who eagerly stepped towards her. "I've waited so long for this."

"I don't want to run anymore, I want to stay here, I want to be with you in every way." The blonde confessed.

"Then stay with me." Regina gasped, holding Emma close to her.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anything."

"And I you." The brunette grasped Emma's jacket, pulling her forward so their lips could finally meet. The blonde grabbed Regina's waist, wrapping her arms around her, holding her body as tight as she could. Regina tangled her fingers in wet hair, as she kissed Emma with all that she had, pouring everything she was feeling into the kiss. The two finally parted when their lungs began to scream for air. They rested against each other, panting softly.

"Perhaps we should take this inside?"

"Absolutely."

 **A/N: Did Regina use Emma's heart in the end?**


	14. Smiling Is Good For The Soul

Love, Fate And Magic

 **A/N: Ahoy ya'll! I'm trying to keep on top of updating and so far I'm succeeding at this! Whether it will last who knows, but I hope to get another chapter out this weekend! I wrote most of this on the bus going from college which proved pretty effective so that might make updates quicker.**

Chapter 14- Smiling Is Good For The Soul

Regina burst through her front door, slamming it shut behind her as she shook the rain from her umbrella. The mayor had attempted to continue working after the dramatic visit from Morgan, but had given up, opting to return home to try and clear her head.

Regina cast a glance back at the rain now ponding against the window, frowning at the sudden weather change. She sighed as she pulled off her coat and moved further into the quiet house, her eyes roaming around for signs of Henry.

"Henry?" She called out.

"What?" Said another voice from the den, their tone harsh. Regina made her way towards the voice, walking into the den to spot her son sprawled on the sofa, buried in a comic book.

"What have I told you about sitting like that?" Regina snapped, frowning at the younger boy.

"Don't do it?" He replied vaguely, not looking up at his disapproving mother.

"And what are you doing?"

"Doing it" Henry sassed, a smirk on his face making Regina's temper rise.

"I don't have the energy for this." The brunette muttered, scowling at her son. "You better have done your homework."

"I have."

"Good, now I'm going to start dinner. I expect you to wash up and to take off that uniform before its served." Henry didn't reply, merely giving a nod of understanding.

After dinner, Regina sent Henry up to his room to get ready for bed, as always going through the usual pre-bed time drama.

The mayor dropped down the wash cloth, turning to lean against the counter for a moment. She had been itching to hide away in her room the moment she got a home, desperate to put her plan into action.

Putting away the last plates, the mayor promptly left the kitchen and headed upstairs to check on Henry, who she found already in bed, snuggled down reading a book. Regina treasured moments like this when he wasn't fighting her like the rest of the time. In this moment he was her sweet little boy again.

"I'll see you in the morning my love." Regina cooed to Henry, who sent her a small smile before turning to switch off the light. The brunette gently closed the door before zipping off down the corridor towards her room.

Once inside, the brunette shut and locked the bedroom door, before whisking off towards the hidden safe in the wall. Pushing the picture frame aside, Regina hastily fumbled with the dial on the safe, wrenching the small safe open, her eyes landing on the gently beating heart.

Reaching in, she carefully took hold of the fragile heart, lifting it out and cradling it in her hands. Regina backed away from the safe and towards the bed, sitting down heavily as she stared at the heart.

"You had to make things difficult didn't you?" She hissed at the heart, running the pad of her thumb over it as she spoke. "I don't know why I thought I could tame you. You've always been a runner."

Regina lifted the organ a little higher, looking at it carefully. She had long since memorised it's form, each curve and mark on its surface. Her eyes landed on the crack running along the side, anger rushing through her as she glared at the mark.

"I should have kept you closer, if I had I would have seen all this before it got out control!" The brunettes grip briefly tightened on the heart, but Regina quickly loosened her grip. She pulled the heart close to her own, rocking back and forth gently. "I tried to be what you wanted me to be, but I can't. But I will not let you go again, I need you."

Regina lifted the heart to her lips, closing her eyes as she thought of her command. A loud clap of thunder made the mayor pull back from the heart, her own beating a mile a minute.

"No, I can't do this." She lowered her hand down, it shook almost violently. Regina stood from the bed and walked back over to the safe, placing the heart back inside and locking it again. Emma would never forgive her for this, even if she never remembered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Perhaps we should take this inside?"_

" _Absolutely."_

Emma barely managed to give an answer before she was tugged inside the mansion, and slammed against the door, Regina's lips returning to hers. They passionately kissed for a while, Emma's hands remained on Regina's hips, whose hands were still threaded in wet hair. The blonde could barely wrap her head around what was happening, her body felt like it was on fire, her skin searing where ever Regina touched her.

Emma moaned when she felt a tongue push into her mouth, seeking out her own. Regina pushed the sheriff harder into the door, their bodies moulding together like a puzzle piece. Emma felt a skilled hand tugging at her shirt, while the other glided over her smooth stomach. Regina moaned when the blonde grinded into her, desperately trying to get Regina to touch her lower.

Emma whined loudly when she felt Regina step away, and she stared at her confused, her head tilted to the side.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked, watching as Regina grinned seductively at her.

"You're soaking wet darling." The brunette whispered, and Emma felt a flood of arousal shoot through her at the pet name.

"I know." Emma tried reaching for Regina again, but frowned when the brunette shook her head, an amused look on her face.

"No, I mean you're going to catch a cold if you stay in those clothes." The blonde looked down at her wet clothes, then back up at Regina.

"Oh." She said mumbled, making the brunette chuckle.

"Come, you'll need to shower to warm up."

"Can't you warm me up instead?" Emma asked hopefully, and received a playful smile in return.

"Oh I will."

Regina led Emma up the stairs towards the master bedroom, passing Henry's room as they did. The blonde paused next to it, wondering if the boy was still awake. She felt a hand wrap around her arm and pull her along the corridor.

"You'll see him in the morning… If you stay that is." Regina whispered to the blonde as she pushed open the bedroom door, revealing the huge room inside. The mayor let go of Emma's arm and disappeared off into the en suite, while the blonde stared around the room, taking in its stylish design.

She heard the sound of water being turned on and walked towards the en suite, noticing a funny picture along the way. She paused to look at it. The picture was of dandelions, bright yellow ones, making Emma frown. She glanced around the rest of the room, noting how none of the other art work seemed to radiate as much colour as this one did. Emma began to reach out to the picture but pulled back when Regina spoke next to her.

"Why don't you hop in while I find you some dry clothes." The mayor said an odd look on her face. Emma smiled and nodded, slipping past the brunette into the bathroom.

"Sure." The blonde turned to see if Regina was going to join her.

"I'll be right back." She said quietly, before walking out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Emma shrugged and pulled off the wet clothes, placing them neatly on the side of the bath and climbed into the shower. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina pulled out some dry clothes for the blonde from her draw, frowning to herself as she did. It had to be a coincidence that the only thing in the room that drew Emma's attention was the picture hiding her heart. She pushed the thoughts aside, wishing to focus on the situation at hand.

The sound of the shower door closing made the brunette stand straight again, her feet seemed to move towards the en suite by their own accord. She knew things were heating up quickly down stairs, and had wanted to bring them up here.

Regina poked her head around the door, frowning when she was unable to see Emma in the shower due to the condensation on the glass door. The brunette quickly placed the clothes down, before walking up to the shower.

"I've found you some clothes and left them onto the hamper." Regina said, watching as the silhouette of Emma's body turned in the shower to face her.

"Ah great, thanks." She heard Emma say. "This is a very nice shower."

"It is." Regina responded vaguely, distracted by a hand that was now pressed against the glass door. Instinctively, the brunette placed her own hand over it. She could feel the heat from the hand through the glass, and yearned to be able to touch it in person.

"Regina?"

"Hmm."

"Would you like to join me?" The mayor almost ripped her clothing off at the speed she tried to get into the shower. She left them strewn across the bathroom, something she had never done before as she climbed into the shower.

Regina gasped when she finally saw Emma again. Water was streaming down her body, leaving hundreds of little droplets clinging to her back. The blonde turned to look at Regina, her eyes wide as she took in the mayor.

"Wow Regina." She muttered. The brunette didn't allow for anymore talking as she wrapped her hand around Emma's neck, pulling their flush together as she kissed her passionately. The two moaned loudly at the feel of one another once more, as hands roamed all over the place, desperate to feel as much as possible.

Regina felt Emma's tongue swipe across her lip, and she quickly granted it entrance, letting it tangle with her own tongue which sent shock waves all over her body, leaving it tingling for more. Regina groaned when Emma's lips left hers and fused to her neck, sucking and kissing every inch they could.

"Emma." she gasped out, running her hands along the blonde's body, pulling her closer. Regina seized blonde hair and pulled Emma up for another kiss, this time spinning them around, pinning the blonde against the glass of the shower. Emma moaned loudly into Regina mouth, making the brunette grin salaciously.

Regina pulled back once more and reached behind her for the scented oils and soaps, grabbing one to rub across the blonde's heated body. She turned Emma, pressing the blonde's back into her, wrapping her arms around Emma's front to rub the soap across her chest.

Emma let her head fall back onto Regina shoulder, exposing her neck which the brunette quickly began to kiss as she continued to wash Emma. She moved her hands deliberately slowly, keeping them just above Emma's most intimate area, wishing to save that final activity for after the shower.

Once they were both washed and clean, Regina led Emma out of the shower, offering her a towel to dry off with. Regina could barely keep her eyes off the blonde as she rubbed the soft towel over her body, whipping away the droplets of water that still clung to her skin. When Emma was dry, she paused, staring at the clothes Regina had fetched her and then over at Regina who was looking at the blonde expectantly.

"Now what?" Regina asked Emma.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Emma stared at the clothes in front of her, unsure of what was expected next. Everything that had just transpired in the shower suggested to the blonde she would not be returning home tonight, but yet she was unsure on how to make things progress. She looked over towards Regina, who was staring at her expectantly.

"Now what?" She asked the blonde, who gulped. Emma's sudden courage in the shower had completely vanished, leaving the sheriff feelings a little lost. She glanced back at the clothes and decided they were a safe option.

"I'm just going to put these on." Emma said quickly and hastily pulled on the plain t-shirt and what looked like pyjama bottoms. The blonde awkwardly glanced at Regina, who was frowning at her.

"Emma?"

"Well this was fun." The blonde blurted out. "We should do it again sometime." Emma nodded at Regina and exited the bathroom, cursing at herself as she did. There was a loud squeak and bang before Regina shot of the bathroom, yanking on a silk dressing gown as she did.

"Emma wait!" she commanded, skidding to a stop in front of the awkward blonde. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." Emma replied lamely. She felt like a teenager would during their first time, completely useless and shy.

"Didn't you enjoy that?" Regina asked, hurt flashing in her face.

"Yeah! Of course I did Regina."

"Then why are you shooting off?" The brunette asked, stepping closer to Emma who shifted around.

"I'm not sure." Regina frowned at the younger woman and lifted her hand to cup Emma's jaw lightly, bringing her eyes to meet Regina's.

"I'd much rather do it again now than "soon"." The mayor said, making Emma blush.

"So would I."

"You don't have to be shy around me, Emma."

"I don't know why I am. I've never had an issue with being with people before." The blonde explained, keeping eye contact with Regina. Emma didn't miss the angry look that flashed in the brunette's face at the mention of being with other people. "But with you it feels different, fragile almost. I'm scared I'll make a mistake."

"Well you shouldn't, it's just me darling." Emma smiled at the pet name again. Regina had never called her that before now, but it sounded like she had heard it a hundred times.

"I just want this to be perfect." Emma whispered as Regina got even closer, the hand on her jaw moving to cup her cheek. The blonde automatically wrapped her arms around Regina's slim waist, pulling them together.

"It is perfect."

Regina leant in and kissed Emma again, moving her backwards as she did. The blonde melted into the kiss and let Regina lead her backwards, not caring where she was going. Emma felt the backs of her legs hit something soft and Regina broke the kiss to gently push the blonde.

Emma sat down on what she assumed to be the bed, moaning quietly as Regina straddled her lap, crushing their lips together again. The blonde seized Regina's hips, pulling the brunette towards her as they continued to kiss. Emma moaned when a tongue pushed past her lips, quickly dominating her own.

The blonde let her hands drift up and down Regina's thighs, pulling up the dressing gown as she did. Emma felt the brunette's own hands leave her face to dance across her collar bone and shoulders, her touch feather light, barely there. She felt Regina smile against her lips, as she began pulling at the string keeping the dressing gown together. Pulling lightly, the loose bow came apart and the gown fell open, revealing perfect olive skin.

Regina wasted no time on Emma, and moved her hands down to grip the bottom of the t-shirt, pulling it up and over the blonde's head, leaving her completely bare from the waist up. Emma felt herself being coaxed back and she shuffled backwards until she hit the head board, her eyes never leaving Regina, who was pulling off the gown, slowly revealing more skin.

Emma moaned low in her throat as she watched the mayor return to the bed, crawling towards her on all fours, a dangerously sexy look in her eyes as she did. When the brunette reached Emma, she returned to her previous position on her lap, planting her knees on either side of Emma's thighs, grinding down slowly as she did.

The blonde growled at Regina, grasping at her backside and meeting her thrusts enthusiastically. Emma kissed along the brunette's neck, sucking on her clavicle hard, knowing it would leave a mark. Regina moaned as Emma's tongue darted out to taste the brunette's skin, dragging it down the valley between her breasts. Emma couldn't help but notice how Regina tasted faintly of apples, a taste the blonde found intoxicating.

Regina arched her back and cried out when the sheriff took one of her straining nipples in her mouth, a hand coming up to pinch and pull at the other. Emma lightly nipped at the nipple before releasing it with a slight pop before kissing across the other one, taking it in her mouth and giving it a hard suck causing Regina to bite her lip hard to avoid screaming at the top of her lungs.

The brunette threaded her fingers into blonde tresses as she pulled Emma's mouth up to meet hers, thrusting her tongue in to gain dominance over the blonde. Emma squeaked as she felt her body tugged down to lay underneath Regina, who hovered over her, a lustful look on her face. The blonde starred into dark eyes as she felt the brunette tug off Emma's last article of clothing and tossing it behind her.

Regina's lips returned to hers in a fleeting kiss, before moving down along her jaw to her neck. Emma closed her eyes tightly as she felt Regina nipping and sucking at skin, marking where she pleased while fingers travelled up and down her sides.

"Regina, please!" Emma gasped, her core aching to be touched. Regina smirked at her, an evil smile on her face.

"What do you want darling?" she cooed, a finger lightly tracing the inside of her thigh, ghosting over her core and up her stomach.

"I need you." Emma moaned out, her fingers gripping at Regina's back, her short nails digging in.

"Tell me where you want me?" The brunette whispered, her fingers hovered over Emma's sex.

"Inside." The blonde begged and Regina chuckled before complying with Emma's wish.

Emma couldn't help but cry out when to two fingers pushed slowly inside of her, curling ever so slightly as they did. The blonde bucked her hips up, trying to get more of Regina in her, but her other hand held Emma's hips down. Emma continued to moan as the fingers pushed in further, still curling up.

"More." The blonde cried out and Regina pushed her fingers all the way in before pulling all the way out, leaving just the tip in.

"Ask nicely." The brunette teased, coming up to look down on Emma, her lips mere inches away from the blonde's.

"Please." Two fingers drove back inside Emma, setting a fast pacing making the blonde moan uncontrollably. Regina crushed their lips together, swallowing the blonde's moans as she brought her thumb up to grind into Emma's clit.

"You're so beautiful Emma." Regina uttered, curling her fingers inside the blonde, making her body quake as her orgasm neared the edge.

"Ah Regina I-I'm close." Emma gasped out, feeling the fingers work even harder inside of her.

"Cum for me Emma." Regina commanded making the blonde lose all control as her body unravelled beneath Regina's. She screamed as wave after wave of pleasure erupted through her, spreading all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. Slowly, Regina pulled her fingers out of Emma and brought them to her lips, sucking them in and moaning as she tasted the blonde.

The brunette moved to sit on the blonde's stomach, who was still recovering from the powerful orgasm. Regina ran her hands up and down Emma's legs before hooking her thigh under Emma's, bringing her core up to meet with Emma's.

"Darling look at me." She cooed, and the blonde forced her eyes open to meet Regina's. She watched as the brunette drove her hips down into her own, their cores slamming together, making both women groan in pleasure.

Regina began grinding against Emma, moaning out as she felt her clit rub against Emma's bringing her close to her climax. The blonde squirmed and moaned as her body quickly awoke once more, pleasure building up inside her as she watched Regina bring them closer to climax.

The brunette leant down to kiss Emma, who pushed her tongue into Regina mouth quickly, reaching down to grasp Regina ass, encouraging the brunette's thrusts. Regina grabbed one of Emma's hands, lacing their fingers together as she felt her orgasm reach the edge. With one final thrust, both women fell over the edge, screaming into each other's mouths as pleasure radiated all over them.

Once the waves of pleasure died down, Regina collapsed onto of Emma, her body quivering slightly as Emma wrapped her arms around her securely.

"That was amazing." The blonde panted out, rubbing small circles on Regina's back.

"It really was." The brunette replied and rolled off the blonde. Emma watched as Regina tugged back the covers and ushered the blonde under them. Emma quickly obeyed, exhaustion flooding her system as she lay back on the soft mattress. Regina crawled in next to her, snuggling up at her side as she did. The blonde felt an arm loosely wrap around her stomach as she shut her eyes, allowing sleep to finally take her.

 **A/N: So Regina didn't use Emma heart, perhaps there's still hope for our Evil Queen? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, our leading ladies have finally come together! Let's hope it last longer than last time huh? Please review and tell me what you think and follow if you want more! Till next time Kids.**


	15. Operation Emma

Love, Fate And Magic

Chapter 15- Operation Emma

Emma's eyes blinked open, adjusting to the dark of an unfamiliar room. She lay there for a moment, registering where she was and the warm body pressed at her side. _Regina._ Emma turned her head to see the sleeping brunette next to her, snuggled under her arm. The blonde smiled at how peaceful the older woman looked, her face devoid of any stress and pain, with only a smile gracing her kiss swollen lips. Emma grinned to herself as she thought back to their previous activities only hours before.

It had all been a blur for the blonde, but yet it was very vivid in her memory. Every touch and kiss and all the small moans and whispers were as clear in her mind as if they had just happened. It felt right, like everything was finally in place, she was exactly where she needed to be.

She'd never felt like before, never had home. But now, she had built one with Mary Margaret, and found a family with the teacher. All this time she had been alone, never seeing how much she hated until now. Finally she had a place where she was wanted an accepted. Emma didn't want anything to change, it felt perfect the way it was.

The blonde's attention was suddenly caught by a strange sound filling her ears. It was faint, barely even there and Emma wasn't sure if it was real or in her head. She closed her eyes, deciding it was in her head and tried to go back to sleep.

Emma quickly jolted upwards as the sound got louder; she looked around for the source, glaring into the dark. It sounded like a pulse, beating somewhere in the room. The blonde held still trying to locate the sound, straining her ears. She nearly jumped out of her skin as a soft hand touched her side.

"Emma?" The blonde sprung back as an image flashed in her mind, sending her flying off the bed.

" _Regina!"_

" _Emma…"_

" _You saved me."_

" _Of course I did."_

The blonde spun around on the floor, the strange image seemed to burn in her mind. She could see Regina, her hair was longer and she seemed younger. She could hear her talking, saying words but blonde couldn't quite hear.

"Emma!" Regina placed a hand on the blonde's cheek, forcing emerald eyes to focus on her. "Darling look at me."

"Regina?"

"I'm here." Emma stared at the mayor, reaching out to her. She was real, not the Regina in her mind. The blonde shook her head, ridding it of the strange images.

"What was that?" The blonde mumbled, rubbing her temples to try and sooth the ache there.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Regina asked as she gently pulled the blonde back onto the bed, pulling the covers over them as Emma went over what she had seen.

"I don't know it didn't feel like one." The sheriff mumbled, closing her eyes.

"What was it?"

"It felt almost like…" Emma paused for a moment realising what she had seen. "A memory."

"A memory? Of what?" The blonde hesitated. If it was a memory of her and Regina, Emma didn't want to immediately involve the mayor in it. The past was a subject Regina was particularly odd about.

"I'm not sure, it wasn't very clear." Emma muttered, making Regina frown and sit up a little to look at the blonde.

"Has this ever happened before?" Regina asked gently, an indistinguishable emotion in her eyes.

"No, never before." Emma's eyes flicker down to the brunette's fingers, which are gently tracing over the scar on her chest. Emma had often wondered where she got it, never entirely sure if it was from the car crash, or from an earlier period in her life. "I know, not very slightly."

"No, I like it." Regina said, continuing to trace the scar from top to bottom, making Emma shiver slightly. "Does it have a story?"

"Yes, but I do not know it." Emma shrugged, and the brunette turned to look at her, a sympathetic look on her face. "But I have my theories."

"Oh?"

"Perhaps I was in a knife fight with a hobo? Or from fighting a tiger in the jungle!" Regina laughed lightly at the blonde's silly behaviour. "Nah, I just assumed it came from the car crash."

"Do you remember much of that?"

"Not a lot. I spent quite a few days blacking out all the time." Emma explained, tracing circles on Regina's shoulder.

"What's your earliest memory?" The brunette asked, kissing Emma's neck.

"Waking up in a ditch." Regina paused in her movements to look up at Emma.

"A ditch?"

"Yeah, I was only a awake a few moments, but I remember being in a huge ditch in the ground, almost like a crater." Emma drew out the story with her hands. "Next thing I remember is being on the side of a road, with people all around me, poking and examining me all over."

"Then what?"

"I was in the hospital, no more than about a day or two after waking up. I was scared, so scared. There were all people that I didn't recognise, in a place filled with strange machines that I didn't understand." Emma stared up at the ceiling as she spoke, remembering the experience clearly. "I ran shortly after waking up. I didn't know where I was going, I just ran."

"Where did you go?"

"I don't remember very clearly. I woke up in Maine, not too far from here actually. The hospital I got admitted to is about five or six miles from here."

"That must have been awful for you." Emma shrugged, she had never really stopped to think about how it all felt.

"I survived it, I may never get back what I lost but that's okay…" The blonde trailed off and she felt Regina squeeze her side gently.

"We'll make new memories together, I promise." The brunette whispered, leaning up to kiss the blonde.

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Regina grinned. "But in the morning, we should really try and get some more sleep first."

"Fine." Emma grumbled and snuggled down under the covers, Regina wrapping her arms around the blonde as she did. "Night."

"Good night darling." The two feel into to silence for a while and Emma lay there, thinking over everything that happened after she ran from the hospital. She barely remembered anything, other than one small detail that seemed to stick out.

"Purple and green storm." The blonde said out loud, making Regina stir.

"What?"

"The night that I ran from the hospital, the only thing I remember is a purple and green storm." Emma chuckled to herself, missing the panicked look in Regina's face. "I must have been on meds or something."

"Yes… That would explain it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma rolled over in bed, blindly pawing at the empty space next to her in the bed. Forcing tired eyes open, she took in her surroundings. The blonde sat up, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, she peered around the room for signs of Regina. She sighed when she noticed the door was slightly open, suggesting the mayor was somewhere down stairs.

Grumbling Emma rolled of bed, searching for the clothing Regina had lent her the night before. Yanking on the t-shirt and trousers, the blonde made her way over to the door in search of Regina, but paused, listening carefully. Emma stood there for a moment, straining her ears for any sounds of beating. Frowning when she heard nothing, the blonde left the room and headed down stairs, following the smell of food as she went.

Rounding a corner, Emma entered the kitchen and froze when her eyes landed on Henry, who was eating cereal at the counter, while Regina lectured him on something. The blonde panicked, not wishing to explain to Henry why she was here and tried to slowly back out of the room. Emma briefly thought her escape had been successful, but swore in her head when she heard her name called.

"Emma!" The blonde turned to see both Regina and Henry staring at her. The younger brunette frowning in confusion while the older looked displeased by Emma's attempt to escape.

"Oh, hey." She said brightly, trying to play off her escape plan and walked into the kitchen, trying not to look at Regina and instead smiled at Henry.

"Emma what are you doing here?" the boy asked, his eyes narrowed at her.

"Well, I, err…" Emma fumbled with her words, unable to come up with a child friendly reason for her presence there.

"Emma and I are together." Regina butted in making Emma groan and Henry screech loudly.

"What!?" He yelled, looking between the two women.

"Henry-"

"But she's evil! She's the Evil Queen." He explained and Emma sighed, her head sinking into her hands as Henry and Regina started arguing.

"What have I told you about calling me that!" she snapped angrily.

"But it's the truth!" he argued back, waving his spoon around.

"Henry perhaps don't do this now." Emma tried to interject gently.

"Wait why are you here so early? Did you spend the night?" he asked and the blonde began stammering over her words again.

"Yes she did. And she will be doing so from now on." Emma frowned at Regina who was glaring at Henry.

"Why?" he asked, his eyes flickering between the two women.

"Because Emma lives here now." It was Emma's turn to shriek this time.

"What?!" But Regina ignored the blonde and continued to talk to Henry.

"So you better get used to it." Silence fell in the room as all three of them looked between one another.

"I need to get to work." Emma suddenly stated turning to leave the kitchen and find her clothing.

"Emma?" The blonde didn't reply as she rushed from the room and up the stairs to Regina's bedroom. She burst into the en suite and grabbed her clothing and pulled them on, ignoring the still damp fabric.

Once fully dressed, Emma went rushing down stairs, pulling her keys out of her pocket. Regina came barrelling out of the kitchen to block her from leaving in. The blonde gave her a sheepish smile.

"Why are you leaving in such a hurry?" Regina hissed quietly.

"I gotta get to work Regina." Emma explained, avoiding eye contact.

"When will you be home?" the blonde shifted awkwardly, bewildered by why Regina seemed to think they lived together now.

"I'll text you when I'm on my way." Emma said briskly and placed a quick peck on the brunette's lips before rushing from the house. It was clear they needed to go over where they were in this relationship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry darted out of the school gates, children bustling all around him in a rush to get home. It had been a very long day, and he was not looking forward to returning home. It was clear his mother was in a particularly strange mood when he left, and he wasn't eager to go home to it.

As he left the school, he noticed someone watching him and turned to see a man leaning against the wall opposite him, a friendly smile on his face. It was the stranger, the odd man who had turned up out of nowhere. He beckoned Henry over to him, the young boy quickly obeyed, walking up to the mysterious man.

"I didn't think that would work." He chuckled, grinning at Henry. "Didn't your parents ever teach you about stranger danger?"

"Not parents, just a mum and yes, but I know you're not really a stranger." Henry said boldly and the older man grinned again.

"You really are Emma's son." He laughed, making Henry smile.

"Who are you?" the younger boy asked, and the stranger knelt down to be level with him.

"My names Lucas Swan." He offered Henry his hand to shake, but the brunette ignored it, frowning at Lucas.

"What's your real name?" Lucas smirked at Henry and bowed his head.

"I thought getting people to believe would be hard around here, but you're proving me wrong kid." Henry grinned proudly. "But I think you already know who I am."

"This isn't a safe place to talk." The younger boy said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Do you have somewhere safe?" Lucas asked, standing up straight.

"Yeah I do, you'll probably like it."

"Lead the way little man." Henry quickly grabbed Lucas's arm and pulled him along, the brunette had the perfect place to talk.

After about ten minutes of walking, they arrived at their destination.

"We'll have to use the back entrance." Henry said and ushered Lucas around the building, pointing to the back door. After fiddling with the lock, the brunette proudly opened the door and walked inside, Lucas close behind.

"A library? I wasn't expecting that." The elder said, looking around the dusty room.

"My mum closed it down ages ago, I come here sometimes when I want to be alone." Henry explained, following Lucas, who was examining books. "So are you really who I think you are?"

"I am." Lucas grinned before bowing before Henry. "Eron, son of Laila at your service."

"Wow." The younger boy exclaimed. "And we're family?"

"Yeah, I'm Emma's adoptive brother, which makes me your uncle... Kinda" Eron smiled warmly at Henry who was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Are you here to help bring Emma's memories back?" Henry asked quickly, now exploding with questions. "Did you escape the curse? Wait how are you alive? Did you never really die?!"

"Whoa easy kid, one at a time." The darker haired man said, raising his hands to calm Henry.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"I was still dead at the time the curse was cast, so I wasn't brought here with it." Eron explained, walking over to one of the reading chairs and sitting down.

"How are you alive now?"

"I'm not." Henry frowned, sitting down on the opposite chair.

"I don't understand."

"I am neither living nor dead, I merely exist because I have a purpose." Sadness briefly shone in Eron's face but it soon vanished.

"How?"

"There are forces in this realm, in all realms that are far greater than anything you can imagine." Eron began to explain. "They watch over the realms, and ensure everything is in order."

"Like Gods?" Henry asked and Eron scrunched his face up.

"Similar, but not quite." Henry frowned at the older man. "But that's a story for another time, we'll be here all day if I explain them."

"Okay, what are you going to do to get my mum's memories back."

"I'm working on it." Eron said awkwardly.

"You mean you don't have a plan yet? Heroes always have plans."

"Yeah we do, it's just this ones still working on his." Henry huffed loudly, making Eron smile.

"You have your mother's patients." The dark haired man commented.

"Emma's?"

"No Regina's." Henry glared at Eron.

"She's not my mother, Emma is! Regina is just the Evil Queen." Eron looked at Henry sadly.

"No matter what she's done, Regina is still your mother, Henry." The younger boy shook his head furiously.

"She only adopted me." Eron opened his mouth to speak but closed it, shaking his head. Getting into Henry's parentage was a conversation for another time. "She's dating Emma."

"I know."

"Are you going to do something about it?" Eron didn't reply for a while and instead stared down at bracelet on his wrist. Henry peered over and noticed a small swan engraved on the bracelet.

"No I'm not."

"Why not?!" Henry exclaimed loudly.

"It's complicated Henry."

"How? She's the Evil Queen! Emma deserves a different woman, someone who isn't evil!"

"Regina is Emma's true love, they're meant to be together." Eron said sadly. "Regina just can't get past the person she was turned into. She can't see the light yet."

"She'll try and stop you from bringing back Emma's memories." Henry warned.

"I know… She isn't ready to let go of the Evil Queen inside her, even if she think she already has." The younger boy slumped back in his seat heavily. "It's still a long road for Regina, returning light isn't an easy thing to do."

"Emma did it."

"Her dance with the darkness was fleeting, barely enough to truly taint her soul, however Regina had lived in the darkness for years, it's all she knows, or thinks she knows."

"But she could be good again? If she tried?" Eron nodded, and Henry couldn't help but feel hopeful for that day.

"I want that."

"So do I." Eron agreed. "Emma and Regina have a connection far deeper than just love. Their very souls are connected, bonded to one another. That is why Emma is still able to feel for Regina even when she is devoid of her heart. Regina is Emma's life force, the very thing she needs to live."

"Why? How can Emma love the Evil Queen?"

"She saw the real Regina inside, not mask on the outside."

"But it's her fault, she's the reason Emma ran."

"She is, and it's something I am finding hard to forgive. However I'm fighting for Emma's happiness and if it's with Regina then so be it. I just hope Madame Mayor won't get in the way of me bringing back what Emma lost." Eron admitted, a slight smile on his face.

"And you'll let me help?"

"When I have a solid plan, yes. But for now, I wish to get back my sister, her memories can come later."

"We'll call it Operation Emma."

"Operation Emma it is."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma fidgeted restlessly in her office chair, her eyes flicking up to the clock every few minutes. Morgan was sat one of her office chairs, watching her curiously. Since arriving at work, Emma had yet to fill Morgan in on the previous night's events, her mind remained stuck on the conversation from the morning.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" He asked, throwing a ball into the air and catching it.

"I'm getting to it." The blonde said, looking up at the clock once more.

"It's not going to do anything else other than tick you know." The younger said, resting his elbows on the desk. "Come on Em, what's going on?"

"I think Regina thinks we live together." The blonde blurted out, taking Morgan by surprise.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that." He said with a chuckle. "Care to explain?"

"I went to Regina's last night and confessed a bunch of soppy stuff and we ended up doing it, twice." Morgan raised his eyebrows at her. "And this morning she told Henry that we're together, which we are and I'm super happy about it, but she also said I lived there now."

"Do you?"

"No! I like things how they are, and I am so not ready to live with Regina, not yet at least." The deputy nodded his understanding.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Emma shook her head.

"No, I left before she could talk to me." Morgan laughed and gave her a thumbs up.

"Good job Swan." The blonde stuck her tongue out at him.

"I panicked okay!"

"That's how most things seem to go with you and the Mayor." He pointed out.

"What do I do?" Emma asked with a groan.

"Talk to her! Have a good old fashioned conversation instead of jumping her bones." The blonde glared at him.

"You're a pain, leave my office." She flicked her wrist at him and Morgan laughed, standing from his chair and leaving the office.

"You know I'm right." He called to her but Emma ignored him. She would have to talk to Regina, and not allow herself to run off when it got a little tricky. It's only a conversation, how hard can it be?

 **A/N: Looks like things are starting to come back to Emma! How will Regina react to the prospect of Emma remembering her past and will Eron and Henry succeed in bringing Emma's memories back fully? Please follow and review, since I love everything you have to say! Till next time Kids.**


	16. Monster Behind Masks

Love, Fate And Magic

 **A/N: Ahoy all! I know it's a been about a month since I've updated and I'm sorry, I really am! However I am here now with another update for you all, consider it a late Christmas present.**

Chapter 16- Monsters Behind Masks

Emma drove away from the mayor's office for the third time since she had attempted to go and speak with Regina. But every time she arrived at the huge building, her confidence had immediately wavered and sent her fleeing back to the safety of the bug. Emma had been going over what she should say to Regina to avoid seeming like she didn't want to be with her anymore. It was clear that the mayor was quite paranoid about the stability of their relationship, and Emma honestly didn't want to rock the boat so quickly again after they had just found calm water.

Sighing to herself, the sheriff rounded the corner towards the sheriff's station, tapping out her frustration on the bug's steering wheel. It was proving very hard to keep her relationship with Regina at the same speed, and Emma was finding it hard to keep up with all the sudden change.

Before arriving in Storybrooke, Emma's life had been so simple and easy, but now she was encountering so many bumps on a road which she had only just seemed to have flattened out. Suddenly she had Regina and Henry, people who clearly wanted to be a family with her. And then Mary Margaret and Morgan, friends like none other she had before. And finally Lucas, an utter mystery who clearly was once an important part of her life.

Emma was very aware of the different relations she could have to him, brother, cousin, uncle or maybe even husband. The blonde found the idea of them being married ridiculous, but had decided not to rule it out completely for she had no idea what kind of her person she was before the car crash.

Pulling up by the station, the blonde cursed herself for running away with her tail between her legs and considered maybe going back. The thought was quickly silence when her eyes landed on a familiar motorbike, parked neatly in the space next to Morgan's truck.

Marching into the station, the sheriff was shocked to spot, not only Lucas and Morgan joking around like old friends, but Henry also there too. Hovering by the door to observe the situation, Emma didn't miss the playful pushes and punches between Henry and Lucas. The blonde frowned at the odd behaviour, Henry had never once mentioned knowing Lucas.

"Ahm." The blonde cleared her throat loudly to gain the other three's attention, an eyebrow raised when she received several different expressions.

"Hey Emma." Henry greeted cheerfully, running over to embrace her. The blonde hugged him back awkwardly, her eyes flickering between Morgan's guilty face, and Lucas's oddly sad one.

"What's going on here then?" she asked slowly, moving further into the room. She looked accusingly at Lucas, who merely smiled at her, while Morgan avoided eye contact. "Morgan?"

"I was filing paperwork when Henry and Lucas turned up." He explained, gesturing to the discarded papers on his desk.

"And what are you doing here?" Emma asked, turning her gaze down to Henry, who smiled up at her.

"I wanted to come visit you." He said innocently, making Emma smiling lovingly at him.

"That's sweet, kid." She said, ruffling his hair before finally looking over to Lucas, who continued to smile at her. "And you?"

"I bumped into Henry in town, told me he was headed here so I gave him a ride." He grinned at Henry, who smiled back. "I realised I had toured everywhere in Storybrooke other than the police station."

"Not much to see." Morgan muttered and received a glare from Emma.

"So you just picked up some random kid?" The sheriff crossed her arms across her chest, her stare icy as she looked between a now guilty Henry and a still unfazed Lucas.

"I'm not random! I know Lucas." Henry defended, moving over to the older man to prove his point. "Plus I've always wanted to ride on a motorbike."

"It was his idea." Lucas shrugged. "I said I had never seen the station and Henry asked me to accompany him over."

"I did." Emma glared at Henry and his lack of safety for strangers.

How had Henry had the time to get to know Lucas, and without either her or Regina finding out. They must have been sneaky if they had avoided Regina's eagle eyes. The blonde truly believed there were secret cameras around town.

"Right well, I better get you home." Emma said, causing all three of them to make displeased sounds.

"But we were going to play darts!" Henry complained loudly.

"Can't he stay for one game? Kid says he can beat both of us." Morgan added in, looking hopefully at Emma.

"You can come and play darts another time Henry." Emma said firmly. "I'm sure you have homework to do, just like Morgan has paperwork to do."

"Can Lucas come with us?" Henry said, aiming question more at the older man, rather than her.

"I'd love too." He said, grabbing his coat and Henry's, ushering him out of the building before Emma could protest. Watching them leave while opening and closing her mouth, Emma was slightly shocked by how the two had completely by passed her.

"Kids good." Morgan pointed out, grinning at her.

"To good." Emma mumbled, turning to follow them. "You stay here." She snapped, knowing full well Morgan was about to follow.

Once outside, the blonde spotted Henry already seated on top Lucas's motorbike, his hands on the handles while Lucas directed where to place his feet. Emma marched over to them, unsure of how to deal with the mischievous pair.

"Don't even think about it, we're walking." Henry pouted at the sheriff who merely glared at him, fed up with her orders being ignored.

"Fine." He grumbled, slipping off the bike and heading back in the direction of town.

The three walked across town briskly, Henry and Lucas engaged in conversation about their favourite comic book characters while Emma lurked behind them, baffled by the strange friendship they two had clearly formed.

They continued walk towards the mayors mansion, the blonde had long since given up to trying to break up the conversation between the other two and opted to jut observe while trying to learn more about the mysterious man who had so easily stepped into her life.

As they rounded the corner, the blonde spotted a familiar Mercedes parked outside the house, and panicked, not wishing to face Regina just yet. As the trio reached the gate to the house, Henry turned back to face Emma.

"Are you coming in too?" He asked, his eyes darting to Lucas, who hovered behind.

"I will a little later, there are still some things I need to attend to first." Emma said, trying to sounds convincing to the intuitive boy.

"Oh okay." He said lamely, turning to head towards the house before stopping and turning back to face Emma. "I'm glad you and my mum are together."

"Really?" Emma asked, an unknown sense of relief flooding through her at his accepting and truthful words.

"Yeah, it's like we're a real family now." He smiled at her before pushing open the gate to run up to the house. Emma watched him go, a huge smile on her face.

Turning away from the house, Emma's smile melted as her eyes set on the forgotten face of Lucas. He smiled sheepishly at her as she marched forward.

"We need to talk." The blonde said sharply, fisting his jacket and tugging him along.

They walked along like this for a moment in silence before Emma roughly pushed him away. Lucas stumbled slightly down a grassy slope not too far away from the mayor's house. Away from the street lights, the blonde could only just see Lucas's face in the dark. The blonde hadn't realised how late it was until she was away from the street.

"What are you doing hanging around my son?" Emma questioned, feeling angered by Lucas's completely calm aura.

"He's a good kid, I like his company." He shrugged, he attention wandering from Emma and onto the sky.

"That's not a good enough answer!" the blonde snapped at him. "Remember I am still the sheriff, and right now I'm seeing a predator hanging around with a minor!"

"You think I'm a predator?" he scoffed, looking back over at her.

"What other reason is there to spend time around a child you have no connection." He visibly flinched at the venom in her words.

"I just wanted to get to know him." Lucas said quietly, his confident aura wavering slightly.

"Why?"

"Because he's my…" Lucas seemed to catch himself and stopped talking, making Emma growl in anger.

"Your what!" She advanced threateningly on him. "You need to stop playing this game with me and tell me the truth!"

"What truth?" He asked, his voice calm and soothing.

"Who are you?" He hesitated for a moment, his eyes darting back up to the sky. "Are you my brother? Cousin? Uncle? What are you?"

"It's not that simple."

"What's difficult about this question? Unless…" Emma trailed off, hoping her next question wasn't the right one. "Are you Henry's father?"

"What?! No! God no!" Lucas shook his head furiously, seemingly repulsed by the idea.

"Then. Who. Are. YOU!"

"BROTHER! I am your _brother."_ Emma gasped at the words that left his mouth, stumbling back. "Emma?"

"I don't-" she tried to speak but found herself unable to find words. All this time she had been craving to know her link to this man, to finally get some answers. But as she stood there finally with one, Emma couldn't stop the sheer amount of fear and anger that flooded through. It was real now, she really did have a family. After all this time, she had found someone, but yet… She felt nothing but pain and sorrow.

"Please." Lucas begged, reaching for her in a similar way Regina sometimes did, that same desperate yearning look in his eyes. "It took me this long to get back to you, don't run from me."

"I've waited for this for so long, to find someone." Lucas smiled warmly at her, reaching out his hand to her.

"We can rebuild everything you've lost, together." Emma desperately grasped at her emotions, trying in vain to make sense of one, to truly feel one.

"I don't want to." The blonde roughly pushed him away as she went sprinting off into the night, Lucas quick to follow.

"EMMA!" She could hear him calling after, but Emma daren't turn around, she couldn't face him. Zipping around a corner, the sheriff threw herself in an ally way, not too far from the apartment. Panting heavily, she watched Lucas charge past, his head spinning around trying to see. "Emma!" he yelled again, his body twisting all around to try and spot her. The blonde hugged the wall tightly, watching as she ran off down the street in the direction of the station.

Giving herself a moment to collect herself, Emma slipped from the ally and back out into the street, yellow street light bathing her body as she made sure Lucas was completely gone.

Slowly, Emma made her way back to the apartment, barely noticing anything around her as she took two steps at a time up the stairs to the loft. Pushing open the apartment door, the blonde collapsed heavily against it, her chest and head pounding from lack of oxygen.

She rested for a while, letting her breathing become normal once more before pushing away from the door and moving through the apartment, her eyes sweeping around the empty place in search of signs of Mary Margaret. Green orbs eventually spotted a neat envelope resting against something wrapped in tin foil.

Walking over to the counter, the blonde snatched up the envelope and pulled out a crisp piece of paper with loopy writing on it.

 _Emma._

 _I have to work late tonight since we have the fair coming up soon and things need to be prepared for the children to do during the day at school. I called the station and Morgan said you had gone out, and you weren't answering your phone so this seemed the best way of communication. I've left two grilled cheese sandwiches for you on the counter; all you need to do is heat them up. Please don't burn the kitchen down. I'll be back around nine, but don't feel the need to wait up if you're tired._

 _MM._

Emma read through the letter, smiling at Mary Margaret's mother like concern for her. Placing the letter down, the blonde peeled back the foil and licked her lips at the sight of the sandwiches.

After about an hour of wandering around the apartment and finishing off paperwork she had at the apartment, the blonde collapsed onto the sofa, the sandwiches on a plate balancing on her knee as she checked through her phone. She spotted several missed calls from Henry, Morgan, Mary Margaret and Regina. Her eyes widened at the vast amount of missed calls from Regina, and reckoned the missed call from Henry was to warn her about the ones from Regina. Placing the phone down on the coffee table, the blonde huffed loudly at the day she had had. The night before she had been having glorious sex with Regina, and now she was here hiding from not only her, but Lucas as well.

The day had been completely exhausting and Emma wasn't sure how she was still awake. Glancing over at the clock, Emma read it to be only eight fifteen. Deciding to try and end the day on a positive note, Emma grabbed the TV remote, preparing to watch some garbage show.

No more than five minutes into the programme about upset women with daddy issues, there was a loud knock at the front door. Emma set down her plate, trying to chew her mouthful of food as fast as she can as she slowly stood up to get the door. The blonde had barely unlocked it before the heavy door flew open to reveal a rather frazzled looking Regina, clutching her phone in one hand.

"Hey babe." Emma said, smiling brightly at Regina who charged into the apartment, holding up her phone and staring pointedly at Emma's. A moment of silenced passed before the smart phone on the coffee table came to life and started singing away. Emma gulped as Regina's gaze moved from the over excited phone and on to her.

"Good to see that still works." She hissed, watching the blonde slowly close the door. Laughing nervously, Emma slipped past Regina and back over to the discarded plate, sitting down and trying to resume eating.

"I'm not very good with technology." Emma mumbled through a mouthful of food. "Phones and I don't get along."

"Clearly." Regina stalked towards her slowly, her eyes never leaving Emma's. "Why aren't you at home?"

"Because it's not my home Regina." Emma knew there was no getting out of it now.

"What?" The brunette sank down onto the sofa next to Emma, confusion on her face. "Last night you said your home was with me?"

"And it is Regina, it really is." The sheriff set down the plate once more, turning to look at Regina. "But I'm not ready to live with you, not yet."

"Okay." Regina's voice wavered slightly, and Emma reached for her hand, taking it in her own and squeezing.

"My last serious relationship started with us living together, and ended so horribly, I-"

"-You want to do this right." Regina finished for her, a smile tugging at plump lips.

"Yeah." Emma leant forward and gently captured tantalizing lips in a lazy kiss, leaving both women smiling. "I am completely and utterly yours."

"Tell me," Regina said between another kiss. "Where is that _delightful_ roommate of yours?"

"Out until nine." Emma said hotly, ignoring the mocking tone used to describe Mary Margaret. "And our son?"

"Granny is watching over him till I return." Regina smirked against pale lips, her hands slowly trailing down Emma's tense stomach. "I had her come and watch him so I could come and deal with you."

"Deal with me? That sounds… naughty." Regina grinned at her, gently pushing her back as a hand sunk beneath the blonde's tank top, finger tips brushing the underside of Emma's breast, an excited gasp escaping Regina's lips as they curled into another smirk.

"No bra Ms Swan?" Emma shrugged as she slowly unbuttoned Regina's smart blouse.

"It's been a long day." She muttered back before lurching up to capture Regina's lips in a far more heated kiss than before. The brunette quickly took control by placing a dainty hand on a pale shoulder, pinning it to the arm of the sofa as she thrust a skilled tongue out to meet Emma's.

The blonde moaned quietly as Regina won dominance of the kiss, pinning her firmly in place as the pad of her thumb lightly brushed past her nipple.

"Perhaps we should take this upstairs?" Emma breathed out.

"Whatever you say darling."

 **A/N: Again I'm sorry for the wait, but it is here none the less. How do you think Emma will progress in her relationship with Lucas? Will she work to get her memories back or remain in the dark? Please review and tell me all your thoughts and feelings on this chapter, hopefully the next one will be sooner than this one. Till next time Kids.**


	17. I Know Something You Don't

Love, Fate And Magic

Chapter 17- I Know Something You Don't

The two women tripped and tumbled up the stairs towards Emma's room, moans and giggles escaping their mouths as they went. Emma felt like her body was on fire, liquid heat burned in her veins and between her legs. She grinned as delicate fingers tugged and pulled at plain pyjama bottoms, slowly easing them down toned thighs.

"I want you so much." Regina husked into Emma's ear, nipping it lightly before dragging pearly teeth down the blonde's slender neck, kiss the sensitive flesh as she did.

"Then take me." The brunette growled deep in her throat as she gripped Emma's hips at bruising force and roughly pushed her onto the bed. Deep red lips curled into an evil smirk as Regina backed the blonde up to the head of the bed, her back making a dull thud as it collided with the headboard.

Emma quickly sat forward to push off Regina's blouse, kissing her shoulder as it was slowly exposed. The brunette moaned softly at Emma's loving attention, her hand rising to tangle in soft hair, guiding Emma's pale lips down her chest towards her straining nipples, concealed beneath her black lace bra.

Effortlessly, Emma flicked open the clasp of the bra, letting it drop slowly down Regina's chest, revealing heaving breasts that sent more heat shooting to her core. Grinning, the blonde rose back up to capture slightly parted lips, her tongue darting out to tangle with Regina's, claiming dominance over the brunette.

Regina growled as Emma tried to take the lead, and pushed the blonde down, gripping the bottom of her tank top and pulling it over her head, chocolate orbs immediately falling upon dusky pink nipples. Dipping her head, Regina captured one of the nipples between her teeth, swirling her tongue over the tip before sucking harshly, making Emma arch into her mouth and a strangled moans to escape her throat.

Emma's head spun with pleasure as Regina's mouth sent sparks all over her body, all the way to the tips of her toes, making them curl. Two fingers began rolling and pinching the other neglected nipple, sending Emma's senses into over drive as her core ached painfully.

"Regina," she panted out, her hands fisting the sheets beneath her. "I need more."

"Of course darling." Regina mumbled back, darting her tongue out and dragging it down Emma's stomach, ghosting over her sex and onto a pale thigh. The blonde bucked her hips up, seeking much needed contact, only to have them pinned down. Regina continued to plant soft kisses along her thighs, alternating between the two.

"Please!" Emma gasped out, her eyes connecting with Regina, which were dark with lust. The brunette tore her lips away from Emma's thigh, and climbed off the bed to discard the rest of her clothing. The blonde watched hungrily as Regina slowly eased down her underwear, her eyes not missing the gleaming moisture visible between the brunette's legs.

Once devoid of all clothing, Regina crawled back onto the bed, climbing on top of Emma and capturing her lips in a sizzling kiss, pushing her tongue in and greedily swallowing the blonde's moans.

Emma near screamed in relief when she felt Regina connect their cores together, grinding down hard onto her.

"Move with me." Regina commanded and Emma immediately set a pace with the brunette, thrusting up to meet with Regina, sending pleasure spiralling all throughout their bodies. Moans filled the room as the two women brought one another closer and closer to climax. Emma gripped at Regina's hips, encouraging her to grind down even harder on her.

The brunette tangled her fingers in blonde tresses, pulling Emma's head up so that their lips could meet. With one final hard thrust, both women came undone as wave after wave of pleasure rippled throughout their bodies, leaving them tingling and shaking.

"Wow." Emma muttered, quickly realising she had never had sex like this with anyone before. Never before had it felt _this_ good.

"So wow." Regina husked, kissing the blonde passionately before rolling off.

They laid in silence for a moment, the air around them heavy with the scent of sex. Regina's head rested on Emma's still slightly panting chest, a content smile on her face as she hugged Emma's body closer. The blonde wrapped an arm around Regina, a finger lazily drawing patterns on olive skin as she slowly eased out of her comatose state.

"I should go." Regina muttered, breaking the silence. "I need to get back to Henry."

"Stay just a moment longer?" Emma asked, pulling Regina a little closer to her body.

"Emma?" A voice called out from down the stairs. The blonde shot up, she had completely forgotten about her roommate.

"That's my que to go." The brunette said coldly, snatching up her clothing and briskly pulling it on. Emma lazily pulled on her tank top and pyjama bottoms, her eyes never leaving Regina.

Once fully clothed, the mayor quickly descended the stairs back into the apartment, Emma close behind her. Mary Margaret appeared from her bedroom, a shocked look on her face at the sight of the two.

"Madame Mayor, I didn't realise you were here." Mary Margaret said, embarrassment washing over her face as she realised what the two had been doing before she arrived.

"Why would you?" Regina retorted as she marched over to the door. "I'll see you later on darling."

"Text me when you get back?"

"If you promise to _actually_ use your phone, then yes." Regina smirked at the blonde who pouted at her.

"I promise."

"Good." Regina wrapped her hand around Emma's neck, pulling them together for a kiss goodbye which was not a chaste as Emma expected. Once Regina finally released Emma, the brunette quickly flung open the door and left, leaving Emma feeling a little light headed.

"Good night?" Mary Margaret asked coldly.

"That's one way to describe it." Emma muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina stalked out of the building with a large smirk on her face. Things were going along so perfectly, she couldn't help but silently cheer at all she had accomplished.

Walking with her head held high, Regina quickly arrived back at her car, her hair still messy from her activities with Emma only moments before.

"I suppose you're feeling very proud of yourself." Regina froze at the voice, her eyes slowly moving to spot a figure leaning against a wall in the shadows.

"Lurking in the shadows are we? I suppose that is what ghosts do." The brunette smirked at the visible anger her words caused the younger man. Lucas slowly emerged from the darkness, an unreadable look on his face.

"You can see an awful lot from the shadows." He said darkly, walking towards her. "And I have seen much that you could never dream of."

"Perhaps you should go back there." Regina suggested, irritation seeping through her at the younger man's mysterious presence.

"Maybe I will someday. But not until I've completed my task." The brunette raised an eyebrow at him. "One which you are not making easy."

"Oh I am sorry." The mayor replied sarcastically.

"You know anyone can find redemption Regina, you don't have to live as the Evil Queen forever." Regina bristled at the use of her title, her eyes narrowing at him. "You can find that redemption if you just stop this."

"Stop what dear?"

"Give me Emma's heart back; let me bring back who she once was, the woman you love." He pleaded.

"I don't know what you're talking about, are you ill?" Lucas's face grew dark once more.

"She's not the same and you know it." Regina sighed looking at the sadness in his eyes.

"I have everything I want, why would I change that?"

"She won't forgive you for keeping her memories from her."

"It's a good thing she'll never know." Anger flashed in Lucas's face, and Regina noticed his fists clench. "To her, I am someone she trusts and soon _will_ love. And you? You're just a stranger who keeps secrets."

Turning her back on the now distraught man, Regina slipped into her car and brought it to life. Sparing one last look at the pathetic mess of a man, the brunette sped away, leaving Lucas to stand defeated.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas stood frozen in place, his eyes fixed on the car speeding away from him. His desperate attempt to try and appeal to Regina had crashed and burned. Shaking out of his defeated state, Lucas pulled out his phone and quickly clicked one of the contacts. Lifting the phone to his ear, he listened to it ring for a moment before he was greeted by a small voice.

"Hey, our plan didn't work, she showed no interest in returning Emma's heart." Lucas informed, a hard expression forming on his face. "We need to rethink our plan here."

" _Do you have any other ideas?"_

"I might have something, meet me at our hide out and we'll go over the details there."

" _Okay."_ Replied a sad voice.

"Hey, Henry it's going to be fine." Lucas assured. "We're going to get Emma back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma glared hard at the wall, her hand hovering by her head as she took her last shot. Throwing her arm forward, the blonde screeched in delight when she hit the bullseye. A loud groan was let out behind her as Emma strutted around the desk, doing a ridiculous victory dance as she did.

"That's it game over! You sir are buying us lunch." Emma grinned at the scowl she received from Morgan, who slammed down the darts.

"You won by three points." He grumbled.

"Still won." Emma boasted, collapsing into her desk chair as Morgan followed behind her.

"How do you have so much energy?" Morgan asked, sitting across from her.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, frowning at the deputy.

"Word on the street is you've been having a late night caller." He waggled his eyebrows at Emma who sighed.

"You mean you've spotted Regina leaving my apartment or vice versa?" The sheriff glared at Morgan, who sunk a little into his chair.

"Maybe." Emma shook her head, an amused smile on her lips.

"For your information, I have been sleeping particularly well recently which gives me lots of energy." Morgan grinned at her.

"Best way to fall asleep is after great sex."

"You'd know?"

"Indeed I do, you're not the only person to have found yourself someone." Emma smiled at the lovesick look that passed over Morgan's face at the mention of Ruby.

"Technically I got her for you." The younger man waved his hand at her, dismissing the comment.

"I have her none the less."

"I often think this was a mistake letting you two work together." Both law enforcers looked up to see Regina leaning against the door, a smirk on her lips.

"Hey babe." Emma greeted, smiling at the brunette.

"Hello darling." She greeted back. "Deputy Scott."

"Mayor Mills." Morgan replied in a far colder tone. "I'll go buy lunch now."

"Okay, take your time." Emma said, watching him briskly leave the office. Regina turned to see him go before closing the office door. "What can I do for you Madame Mayor?"

"You can come to dinner tonight." The brunette said, moving around the desk to rest her hands on the arms of Emma's chair, leaning into the blonde who smiled.

"So long as there is a movie to go with it I'm there." Emma grinned, leaning forward to kiss Regina.

"That can be arranged I'm sure." The brunette husked back, dipping down to kiss Emma again.

"Then it's a date." Both women smiled at each other. "Can we have grilled cheese?"

"No." Regina said firmly. "You eat like a child."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After spending a brief break with Regina, only to be interrupted by Morgan who had thrown Emma's lunch at her, successfully hitting Regina in the process, the blonde had sent the mayor on her way, promising not to be late to dinner.

Emma was excited to have a family night in with Henry and Regina; everything had seemed to have finally settled for a moment. Of course the sheriff was well aware of Lucas who had been skulking around town, and Mary Margaret who had been sneaking off on a regular basis. But for the night, Emma had decided to ignore whatever else was going in town, and wished to focus entirely on the evening ahead.

Primping her hair one last time and ensuring the flowers Morgan had picked out were still alive, Emma rung the door bell and patiently waited to be let in. After a few moments passed, the white door swung open to reveal Regina in a frilly apron, a bowl under one arm a large knife in the other. The blonde couldn't help but laugh at sight, the brunette looked like a fifties house wife who also killed people as a hobby.

"Hey." Emma breathed out, swooping forward to capture Regina in a passionate kiss.

"Hello darling." Regina mumbled back against the blonde's lips. Forcing herself to break away from tantalizing lips, the brunette ushered Emma into the house, using the knife to direct her through. "Come join me in the kitchen."

"I forget how great this place is every time I come here." The mayor flashed her a dazzling smile before turning her attention to the stairs.

"Henry! Come down and say hello." A soft bang could be heard before Henry came hurdling down the stairs, a huge smile on his face at the sight of Emma.

"Hey Emma." he greeted merrily, embracing her around the middle. Emma smiled down at him, hugging back.

"Hey kid."

"Sweetheart would you set the table for me please." Henry nodded before dashing off into the dining room. Emma followed Regina into the kitchen, looking around to see lots of different foods either made or in preparation.

"Looks good, what are we having?" Emma asked, peering through the oven door.

"A classic roast." Regina replied, tipping potatoes onto an oven tray.

"Fantastic."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After eating so much food, Emma feared she may burst; the blonde found herself cuddled in one corner of one of the den sofas, Regina perched in between her legs while Henry picked out a film to watch. So far everything was going perfectly; dinner went smoothly with no arguments between Henry and Regina, which Emma was very thankful for. Feeling so relaxed, the blonde couldn't help the lazy smile that slowly spread across her face at such an intimate situation.

"Let's watch this one." Henry announced, pulling out a DVD from the shelf and presenting it before both women. Emma nodded eagerly at his choice while Regina made a displeased face.

"Must we watch _that_ one?" The brunette muttered, distaste in her voice.

"Oh come on babe, Snow White is a classic." Emma mumbled in her ear, lightly kissing it in attempts to get Regina to lighten up.

"Yeah mum, what have you got against it?" Henry said in a sly voice making Regina glower at him while Emma remained oblivious.

"Nothing, it's just not my favourite one of them all…" Henry shrugged at her.

"It'll be fun." He said, putting in the DVD and switching on the huge TV.

After enduring several snide remarks from Regina, and lots of defensive ones from Henry the film eventually came to an end, signalling Henry's bed time, which Emma was thankful for. As much as she enjoyed the relaxed nature of the evening, the blonde didn't think she could go through another round of Henry and Regina spatting about the film.

Letting Regina take Henry upstairs, Emma remained sprawled on the sofa, happy to let Regina continue her arguing with Henry upstairs. Several minutes passed before the brunette reappeared again, an exhausted look on her face. The blonde sent a comforting smile her way as Regina collapsed back into her lap, burrowing his face into Emma's neck as she did.

"I thought went reasonably well." The sheriff said, rubbing circles on Regina's back.

"It was going well until _that_ happened." The brunette gestured towards the TV angrily.

"It could have been worse." Emma said gently, lightly kissing Regina forehead.

"He just really knows how to get under my skin."

"He's a kid; they're very good at winding you up." The brunette sighed heavily.

"Perhaps you can wind me down?"

"I might have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma tossed and turned in her sleep, rolling away from Regina as strange images invaded her sleep. The blonde's face scrunched up in concentration as her dreams became more vivid and life like, evolving and shaping into face she had seen once before. The blonde sat up abruptly as memories flashed clearly in her eyes.

 _Flashback_

 _Emma lay spread out on a huge bed, the room around her was dark, making it near impossible to see the features of the room around her. A small beam of light shone across her bare chest, illuminating another person lying cuddled against her. Emma reached out to gently stroke luscious brown hair, which spilled out across the other woman's back, pooling all around her. A smile tugged at her lips as she felt the movement before a beautiful face turned to look at her, deep chocolate eyes connecting with her own._

" _Hey." The blonde greeted, cupping an olive cheek._

" _Hello darling." Regina husked back at her, shifting slightly to hover over her._

" _Did I wake you?" Emma asked gently, running the pad of her thumb affectionately across smooth skin._

" _No, your heart beat did." The blonde felt a hand run over her chest and settle above her heart._

" _It knows you're here." Emma whispered, leaning forward to lovingly kiss Regina. The blonde reluctantly broke away from the kiss as she felt fingers slowly trace the scar along her chest._

" _I hate this." Regina muttered, anger flashing in her eyes. Emma couldn't see much of her face, but the small strip of light reflected in her eyes, allowing the blonde to see the emotion there._

" _It's only been there a few days, you'll get used to it." Emma reassured, removing Regina's hand and lacing their fingers together._

" _I will never forgive him for you hurting you!" The brunette hissed, looking back up at Emma. "When I get my hands on him-"_

" _You'll do nothing." Emma said firmly. "I will deal with him in my own way, you needn't get involved."_

" _I'll never let anyone hurt you again, I promise."_

" _I know you won't." Emma smiled. "Nor will I let someone harm you."_

" _We're in this together, you and me." Regina whispered, moving close so that her lips were mere inches away from Emma's._

" _Always."_

 _End of Flashback_

Emma shook slightly as she listened to her own voice in her head, talking so calm with Regina. The blonde had never seen something like this, never felt such a real memory before. The blonde remained frozen in the bed, going over the memory again and again while her hand gently trailed down her chest, a finger tracing the line of her scar.

She'd had it all along, before the crash. Regina had known about it already.

Emma turned to look at the still sleeping brunette, reaching out to wake her before drawing back as a sound filled her ears. She had heard once before, on the first night she had spent with Regina. It was the same pulsating beat as before. It filled the room around Emma, calling to her.

Slowly slipping from the bed and making her way around the room, Emma looked for the source of the sound. Stepping silently from one spot to the other, the blonde listened carefully for where the noise grew louder. Green orbs moved all around the room, landing on the strange picture on the opposite wall from her.

Cautiously stepping towards it, Emma blindly reached out to the picture, running her finger over the dandelions as the sound became deafening.

What was behind this picture?

 **A/N: I felt bad for the horrible wait you guys had to do for the last chapter, so here's another one to keep you going. Please review and tell me what you think, and happy New Year to you all! May you all have a fantastic start to 2016! Till next time Kids.**


	18. So Close But Yet So Far

Love, Fate And Magic

Chapter 18- So Close But Yet So Far

 _What was behind this picture?_

Emma continued to run her fingers over the strange picture, feeling the paints texture. Everything about the picture screamed something at Emma, but she couldn't understand it.

Glancing behind her shoulder at Regina, who remained asleep, Emma began to slowly pull forward the picture, her mind racing as she noticed the hinges on the side of the frame. Giving it a firm pull, the blonde discovered a wall safe, hidden behind the mysterious picture. Emma let out a heavy sigh as she starred at the safe. Among all of the skills she has acquired over the years, safe cracking was not one of them.

Running the tips of her fingers over the dial, Emma tried to think of likely code, Regina might have put in place.

A loud crash from outside the window jolted Emma away from the safe, causing her to stumble backwards. Bewildered, the blonde spun around in search of the noise. Her eyes fixed on the slightly open window, where an odd scrapping sound was now coming from.

Quick as a flash, Emma was at the window, peering out to what was going on. Anger quickly began to surface when she spotted Henry hastily lifting up one of the metal bins, pushing it back into place with the help from none other than Lucas.

Emma shot from the window and out of the room, determined to catch the two in whatever it is they had been doing together all this time. Throwing her herself from the bedroom and down the stairs, the blonde skidded to a halt, and slowly eased open the front door, poking her head out to see if it was clear.

Once safe, Emma slipped from the house and made her way silently towards the back of the house. As she got closer, the blonde began to pick up on hushed voice, one high and childlike, while the other was much deeper.

Bursting from around the corner, Emma made a triumphant noise at her discovery, causing both rule breakers to jump in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" She yelled, storming towards them as they panicked.

"We're on a date!" Henry blurted out, his expression terrified while Lucas stared at him with confusion.

"Perhaps we should work on your skills when under pressure." Lucas suggested with an amused smirk while Henry huffed in embarrassment.

"You're so lucky your mum didn't catch you out here." Emma muttered, her eyes shifting from one guilty face to the other.

"Don't worry kid, I told you the night meeting wouldn't work forever." Emma threw her arms into the air in exasperation.

"You've done this before?!" The blonde snapped.

"I'm pretty tired so I'm going to bed." Henry quickly said, avoiding the question. Emma watched him dash off, knowing if Regina discovered either of them were missing she'll completely flip out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma snapped looking back at Lucas, who shrugged.

"Can't I spend time with my nephew?" He said innocently

"At two thirty in the morning!"

"He said he had something he wanted to discuss urgently, so I came straight away." Emma crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself slightly. "What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You're doing that thing when you're freaking out about something." He said in a concerned voice, pointing to Emma's closed off posture.

"It's nothing." Emma said dismissively, making Lucas sigh.

"You also can't lie to me." He drawled, giving Emma the impression they'd had conversations like this before. He scrutinised her for a moment, his bright blue eyes boring into hers for a moment before he stepped a little closer, a small smile on your face.

"What!" Emma snapped, annoyed by his calming aura.

"What did you see?" He asked gently.

"What do you mean?" She asked, hesitant to be honest with this man.

"In your dreams, what did you see?" He asked again, ignoring Emma's shocked and slightly disgusted face. "It doesn't matter how I know, I just do. I understand how your condition works."

"Condition?!"

"Memory loss." He clarified, before gesturing for her to talk. "Tell me."

"The scar on my chest, how did I get it?" He frowned at her, clearly taken aback by the question.

"You were attacked." He said simply, but Emma huffed at him. "I forget the name of the man who did it, but I know why he did it."

"Why?"

"Well-" before Lucas could begin his story, a screech sounded from the open window above them, reminding Emma she has abandoned Regina up there. "Go deal with that, we'll talk later." Emma nodded at him before shooting off towards the house.

Xxxxxxxxx

Regina wasn't a heavy sleeper. It took very little to wake her from even the deepest of sleeps. And so when she felt sudden movement in the bed, the brunette was quick to awaken.

Blinking open her eyes, Regina spotted Emma slipping out of the bed, her head turning this way and the other, as if looking for something. The brunette burrowed a little further into the sheets to avoid Emma noticing she had woken up.

Watching carefully through slitted eyes, Regina observed Emma's movements around the room. It was clear the blonde was looking for something, but what? The brunette's heart began to beat faster as Emma suddenly became far too interested in the picture of dandelions, hanging on the opposite wall from her. Turning over in bed to continue watching, Regina felt her whole system going into over drive as she watched Emma slowly interact with the picture.

Emma was merely inches away from destroying everything Regina had worked to build over the years, and there was nothing the mayor could do to stop her. Terror flooded through her as visions of Emma discovering her heart and taking it back invaded her mind. If the blonde gets her memories back, then that would be it...

Watching in fear, Regina waited for the inevitable as Emma pulled the picture forward to reveal the safe.

A loud bang startled Emma away from the safe and sent her rushing to the window to discover the source. Regina waited holding her breath as Emma went running from the room. As soon as the blonde's light footfalls could no longer be heard, the mayor flung herself out of bed and towards the safe.

Running her hands over it, Regina quickly spun the dial around to the code, listening for the faint click to indicate that it was unlocked. Glancing over her shoulder, Regina pulled open the safe and retrieved the madly beating heart from within. Cradling it close to her chest, the brunette spun around in search of a good place to hide the precious organ. An internal light switch went off as Regina sprinted towards her bathroom, skidding to her knees upon the tiled floor, her hands rapidly searching for the loose tile she had been meaning to have fixed.

Locating the loose flooring, the brunette gingerly flicked up the tile, revealing the floorboards underneath. Grabbing the heavy door stop, Regina brought it down as hard as she could upon the old wood, a pleased smile spreading across her lips as a large enough hole was created in the wood.

Peering into the hole, Regina deemed it a safe temporary hiding spot for Emma's heart. Slowly picking up the heart, the brunette ensured the hole was safe before gently placing the still quickly beating organ inside, before replacing the tile on top of it.

Grabbing the broken wood, Regina quickly rose to her feet and sped from the room, tossing the wood in the direction of the bin. Re-entering the bedroom, the brunette panicked at the sound of quick footsteps from the hallway. Zipping over to the door, the brunette was shocked to spot Henry sneaky along the corridor back towards his room.

"Why are you up?!" She demanded, yanking open the door to reveal herself to the boy.

"Getting a drink." He clearly lied.

"I see no evidence of this." Regina hissed, advancing on the now slightly nervous boy.

"I didn't need to bring a glass back up with me." Henry defended angrily.

"What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" The brunette snapped, irritated by his tone.

"Why do you always think something going on? You're so paranoid!" He retorted, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"You will not speak to me like that!" Regina yelled, her temper quickly slipping.

"What are going to do? Kill me? That's what Evil Queens do isn't it!" He yelled back, his face becoming slightly red. Regina began to shake with rage at his behaviour, furious at his insistence with the fairy tales.

"Enough Henry! I am not an Evil Queen!"

"YES YOU ARE!" he practically screamed back. "That's why you hated the film, because you're in it!"

"Go to your ROOM!" She screeched back at him.

"Hey what is going on?" Emma came rushing down the hall towards the warring mother and son, stepping between them.

"Tell her to stop being so paranoid!" Henry snapped, jabbing his finger at Regina.

"Henry that's enough." Emma tried to defuse the clearly livid boy.

"No! How can you love her?!" He questioned, turning his anger on Emma, who blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"She's evil! She took everything from you and you have no idea!" Regina watched as Emma opened and closed are mouth, clearly unsure of how to react. The brunette immediately reached out and took a hold of Emma's arm.

"Henry I-"

"She has your heart!" Panic shot through Regina, as she stared at Emma, who seemed slightly confused by her son's words. The brunette's eyes followed Emma's hand, which rose up to rest over her chest.

"That's enough." The mayor said firmly, snapping out of thoughts and moving towards Henry. "Henry go to bed, now."

"But-"

"Now." He glared at her momentarily, before storming off towards his room, leaving both women to stand in the hall. Regina turned her attention back to Emma, who had yet to remove her hand from her chest. The brunette observed the way Emma seemed to be feeling for something upon her skin, while her face remained furrowed and confused.

"Emma?" The blonde seemed to reawaken from her thoughts, and turned to look at Regina.

"We need to talk."

 **A/N: This is a shorty, but it is a mid-week update so better than nothing. Emma came so close to heart but will Regina be able to keep her away from it for much longer? Please review and tell me all your thoughts and feelings and hope you're enjoying the new year XD Till next time Kids.**


	19. Consequences

Love, Fate And Magic

Chapter 19- Consequences

" _Emma?" The blonde seemed to reawaken from her thoughts, and turned to look at Regina._

" _We need to talk."_

Emma brushed past Regina and back inside the large room, her mind racing faster than ever before. Questions buzzed around her head, making it ache. She glanced back at Regina who was slowly edging into the room behind her, a nervous look on her face. The brunette stared at Emma who contemplated how to start the conversation. She could no longer pretend she and Regina didn't have a past and the more memories that came back, the more she wanted Regina to be truthful with her. Emma had hope for this relationship, but knew her issues with people lying to her would eventually get in the way if Regina was not honest with her.

"There is so much potential between us Regina." She began, stepping towards the mayor. "And for the first time ever, I don't want to run. I want to stay here with you and Henry and live this domestic lifestyle, because so long as I'm with you… I don't care about anything else."

"Oh Emma-" Regina gushed but halted at Emma's raised hand

"But," she said sternly, speaking across the brunette. "What I value most in a relationship is trust."

"Trust?" The blonde nodded making Regina frown. "Do you not trust me?"

"I was beginning to. I was so close to being able to ignore by instincts and just be…"

"But?"

"You're hiding something from me, something huge." Emma observed the flickers of emotion that passed across Regina's eyes. To the untrained eye, it would be near impossible to identify the emotion Regina was feeling, but after spending time with the brunette, Emma had been able to pick up better on the silent emotions often displayed within the deep chocolate pools.

"I don't know what you mean." Regina said blankly, pushing the door closed and walking towards Emma. She watched the door lightly hit the frame, not completely shutting, but she ignored it and focused on Regina.

"Don't lie to me Regina!" Emma snapped. "You continue to try and act like we don't have a past, when I know we do!"

"Emma we've been over this, I-"

"-No! Regina please," Emma begged. "Just tell me the truth."

"There is nothing to tell." The brunette replied gently, reaching to cup Emma's check, but got her hand batted away.

"No, we knew each other before and I know I'm… right." Emma trailed off as her attention was caught by something out of place in the room. Emerald eyes locked onto the wall safe she had been examining not too long ago, the door wide open. Emma frowned at it, knowing full well she had not opened it. Her gaze darted back to Regina, who was looking nervous once more, her eyes jumping between the safe and Emma. "What was in the safe?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was looking at it only a few minutes ago, but I didn't open it." Emma turned back to look fully at Regina. "What were you hiding in there?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mayor felt her mind go into over drive as she watched in horror as Emma finally noticed the safe. In her hurry to intercept Henry, Regina had forgotten to close the safe when she had transferred the heart to the other hiding spot.

"What were you hiding in there?" Emma asked slowly, her gaze piercing.

"It's none of your concern." Regina replied coldly. Emma was getting to close the truth, to close to flame that would soon burn her.

"Why are you hiding it from me then?" The blonde asked forcefully. Regina's mind raced, desperately in search of a suitable answer to give. When she was unable to provide one, Emma huffed angrily, and pushed past her towards the bed.

"Where are you going?" Regina snapped, grasping Emma's upper arm and tugging her around so they faced one another.

"Home." The blonde replied, yanking her arm from Regina's iron grip and snatching up her discarded clothing.

"It's nearly three in the morning!"

"I can't stay with you anymore." Regina curled into herself at the blonde's harsh words.

"Just for tonight right?" The brunette asked fearfully. Emma paused in pulling her top back on, green eyes darting over to look at Regina sheepishly.

"I don't see how this is going to work-"

"-No! Don't you dare say that!" Regina cut across the blonde, rushing over to her and cupping her cheek, trying to connect their eyes. "You will not leave me again!"

"Again?" The two stared at each in a painful silence, Regina's mouth opening and closing as Emma's face began to contort with rage. Without saying a word, the brunette sprinted from the room, bursting into the en suite and skidding to her knees as she ripped the tile up once more. Regina hastily retrieved Emma's heart from its hiding spot. She paused for a moment thinking over her next move… She had to do this, it was the only way.

Clambering to her feet, Regina re-entered the bedroom, Emma's eyes growing comically wide when the spotted the organ in the brunette's hand.

"Regina wha-"

"I'm so sorry my love." Regina whispered before raising the heart to her lips and shakily saying her command. "Forget everything that's happened tonight." Emma stumbled back slightly as her eyes clouded over, a neutral expression washing over her face as she fell under Regina's command. "Now go to sleep."

Regina quickly stepped forward to catch the blonde as her body went limp and fell into Regina's arms. The brunette swiftly returned Emma to bed, gently laying her back in place before slipping into the bathroom and placing the gently beating heart back in its place. Regina rested her hand of the tile concealing her most precious possession.

Silently, Regina returned to the bed, manoeuvring herself so that she now cradled Emma in her lap as she softly cried to herself.

"I'm so sorry my darling." She cooed to blonde, who remained asleep. "It was the only way. You mustn't learn the truth, or I'll lose you forever."

Regina rocked back and forth gently, her tears slipping down her face as she softly stroked Emma's hair, the pad of her thumb lightly sweeping across the blonde's face.

"No matter what you do, I will never let you go again Emma. You're mine forever."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma shifted slowly into consciousness once more that morning, her head throbbing painfully. She blinked open emerald eyes, a frown forming upon her face as she thought back to the night before. She didn't remember getting back into bed, or why her head hurt so much. The last thing the blonde remembered was hearing the heart beat sound in the room before it went black. Emma sat up abruptly as she recalled the memory that had invaded her sleep only hours before.

The blonde shivered as she thought of the memory, it all felt so creepy. Emma let out a long breath and ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to tame the sleep tousled tresses. Her hands suddenly paused when she felt the unnerving sensation of being watched and slowly turned to let her eyes connect with wide chocolate pools, boring into her own.

"Good morning." Regina husked, swooping upwards and looming over her.

"Hi." Emma mumbled as she shrunk back into the bed, confused by Regina's odd behaviour. Her eyes were wider than usual with a slight trace of something manic within them. While she seemed bright and alert, Emma got the feelings Regina had not slept at all. "You okay?"

"Never better darling." Regina leant down and captured Emma's lips in a gentle kiss. The blonde kissed back awkwardly, unsure of how to go about the situation.

"Are you sure?" She asked between kisses, but Regina ignored her, placing a dainty hand on Emma's shoulder and pushing her further into the mattress.

"Of course I am." Regina replied shortly, cutting Emma off with a firmer kiss while fully straddling her. The blonde tried to protest, wishing to push the topic further but felt her mind go blank when she felt Regina cup her sex possessively. Emma let out a small moan which made Regina smirk against her lips. "Moan for me." She commanded seductively.

"Mom!" Said an angry voice from the opposite side of the door. Both women froze as they slowly turned to look at the closed door. Emma's eyes darted over to the clock on the night stand, alarmed by the time.

"What is it?" Regina asked snappily, her grip on Emma's shoulder considerably tighter than before.

"I'm hungry and I have to go to school soon! Why aren't you up?" He demanded and Emma threw herself out of bed, running across the room to greet Henry. She yanked open the door and was met by Henry's scowl.

"I'll make you breakfast kid." Emma said quickly, glancing back at Regina who was seething at her. The blonde shot her a smile before ushering Henry down the hall quickly, ignoring his questions.

Emma threw together her best attempt at breakfast, all the while being watched suspiciously by Henry. After a lot of banging and muttered swearing, the blonde presented the boy with her best attempt at scrambled egg. He smiled at her appreciatively before quickly eating the hot food. Emma hovered by the sink, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him eat.

Everything about the morning was becoming weirder and weirder. First was the unexplained black out from the night before, then the alarming wakeup call from Regina. True, a lot of the time they enjoyed a quickie in the morning but never had it interrupted Regina's morning routine. Emma was beginning to get the feeling the brunette had been waiting for the blonde to wake up just to engage in that _particular_ activity. Emma frowned to herself as she thought everything over.

"Emma?" Henry's voice broke across her thoughts and she looked up to see him stood directly in front of her.

"Huh?"

"I'm done." He gave her a weird look. "Are you okay? You didn't respond for like a minute."

"Yeah I'm okay kid, just… lost in thought." She trailed off, dumping the plate in the sink.

"Right… Well I gotta get to school." He said, gesturing to his uniform.

"Yeah of course." Emma said, shaking her head to rid it of her thoughts. "I'll give you a lift just give me a second okay?"

"Sure thing." He beamed and Emma smiled back before whisking off up the stairs and back towards Regina's room. The blonde was confused as to why Regina hadn't come down yet. She poked her head around the door, before making her way towards her overnight bag. Grabbing her clothing out of it, Emma turned back around and let out a startled shriek. She stumbled back slightly at the sight of Regina, who had been stood right behind her.

"I'm sorry." She chuckled. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"You scared the shit out of me Regina." Emma said breathlessly. Regina smirked at her.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked, eyeing the clothing in Emma's hand.

"Yeah, I'm taking Henry to school then I need to get to work." Regina looked disappointed but quickly composed herself, smiling at Emma gently.

"Of course, I'll see you later then?" Emma nodded and kissed the brunette firmly.

"I'll call when I get home." Regina nodded and let Emma dart passed her.

Emma wrestled her clothing on and left the room, rubbing her hands over her face in attempts to wash away her thoughts.

"Today is going to be a long day." She muttered to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma rested against the side of her cruiser, surveying the area around her. It had quickly been made clear staying inside was not an option for her, so the blonde had decided to take a drive around town. After driving around for about an hour, Emma had found herself at the lake. It was very peaceful to sit and watch the water, and had helped calm the sheriff down completely.

Something felt very off about her, and the more Emma tried to pin point what was wrong, the further away she found herself. She could tell it was defiantly something to do with the night before and whatever had happened after she got up. Had something happened? While the blonde couldn't remember, she did not rule out that nothing could have happened; after all she did end up back in bed. Did she get back in herself? Or did Regina put her there? Emma wondered why the brunette wouldn't have mentioned it this morning if she had.

"You worked out the meaning of life yet?" Said a voice to Emma's right.

"What?" She asked wearily, not needing to look to know it was Lucas.

"You looked so deep in thought, must be about something big." He grinned but Emma just frowned at him. "It was a joke…"

"You're hilarious." She grumbled and Lucas's smiled melted away.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Nothing, just something from last night." She muttered and Lucas suddenly looked apologetic making her frown.

"Yeah sorry about that, next time I'll meet him during the day." He chuckled nervously but Emma continued to frown.

"What?" She turned to look at him fully. "I saw you last night?"

"Yeah." He tilted his head at her. "You don't remember?"

"No… I blacked out." She muttered causing Lucas's face to grow hard, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Blacked out?" Emma nodded.

"I woke up after seeing another memory and the rest is blank." She said irritably.

"So you don't remember any of our conversation?"

"No, what did we talk about?" She asked.

"You wanted to know how you got your scar." Emma brought her hand up to her chest, vaguely tracing the scar through her shirt.

"In the memory I saw me and Regina, we were talking about it a "him", and how it was his fault I had the scar." The sheriff stated, watching Lucas's reaction carefully.

"I do not remember his name, but I know you were attacked." Lucas explained. "It was sometime in the night and Regina saved you and cared for you."

"She did?" A small smile slipped onto her face.

"It was what brought you two together finally." A sad look washed over his face.

"Why do you look so sad?" He shrugged and shook his head. "What happened with us after that?"

"We'll talk about that another time." Anger began to bubble within Emma at his dismissive answer.

"Why? Why can't you just tell me now?" Emma forced her voice to remain even.

"You aren't ready for the rest." He said simply.

"How do you know what I am ready for?!" She snapped, dropping the calm aura and letting the anger out.

"Because I know you." He said calmly, reaching to touch her.

"No! I have had enough of people keeping things from me!" She yelled, spinning around and throwing the car door open aggressively.

"Emma-"

"-Just stop." She said firmly, climbing into the car and slamming the door shut. She brought the car to life and sped away from the man, leaving a cloud of dust behind as she went.

Lucas stood rigid watching her drive away, a tear threatening to fall from his bright eyes.

"I'm sorry." He muttered turning away.

 **A/N: Is Regina starting to lose control? And why won't Lucas come out clean with the truth? Please review and tell me all your thoughts and feelings. Till next time Kids.**


	20. The Truth Hurts

Love, Fate And Magic

Chapter 20- The Truth Hurts

Several days past and Emma barely left her room. After the strange night with Regina and the less than pleasant conversation with Lucas, Emma had begun to pull away from society. She had spent a few nights with Regina, all of which had been sleepless and unpleasant. However hard she had tried to remain normal around Regina, Emma had found it increasingly harder to push through her ever burning questions about the past.

Regina had been keeping so much from Emma, and the blonde didn't think she could stay quiet any longer. From what she could tell, Regina hadn't caught onto Emma's suspicion about her and the past, but she could tell Regina knew something was up.

Emma glared at the wall, her eyes locked on the gently smiling face of Regina, the identical eyes staring right back at her. The blonde had taken to analysing every piece of information she had on the past, trying to put together the memories she had gotten back and place them with the items she had.

Though it proved very difficult to do, Emma had settled on the idea that she was around the age of seventeen or eighteen in the memories of her and Regina. And while it wasn't much to go on, it made questions about Henry's parentage arise whenever she tried to put past events onto a time line.

Lucas had been very absent since his last meeting with Emma, which had been very unhelpful to the blonde. It was clear he understood something about this that she didn't, and his choice to withhold information was something Emma believed to be a well thought out decision but yet she could not help the constant anger that arose whenever she thought of the aggravating man.

Emma sighed and flopped back on the bed, letting her head fall back to hang upside down, staring at the clock. It was early morning, and it wasn't long till she was due to go to work. Mary Margaret was bustling around downstairs, singing a song to herself as she did. Emma sat up and stretched before she slipped off of the bed.

Collecting up her clothes, the blonde sluggishly pulled them, frowning when Mary Margaret's raised voice travelled up to her room. Emma stopped trying to make out the other voice mixing with Mary Margaret's.

"I don't think now is a good time!" Mary Margaret snapped.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't come here for what _you_ think!" Regina's said over the teacher angrily. Emma sighed, not wishing to deal with Regina right now.

"Madame Mayor you need to leave!" Mary Margaret ordered.

"Or what?!" Regina challenged.

"Enough!" Emma yelled, interrupting the two women. She came charging down the stairs, glaring at them both.

"Emma." They said in unison.

"Mary Margaret its fine, I'll deal with this." Emma said gently, placing her hand on the teachers shoulder and lightly squeezing. The blonde noticed the jealous look that flashed in Regina's eyes and sighed, removing her hand and turning to the other brunette. "What's going on Regina?"

"I want to talk to you." She said shortly, crossing her arms.

"Can't this wait? I'm getting ready for work." Emma replied, gesturing to her state of undress. Chocolate orbs darted down to Emma's body, lingering there briefly before connecting with emerald eyes once more.

"No it can't."

"Fine." The blonde grumbled, turning away to climb back up the stairs, Regina hot on her trail. They entered Emma's room, the blonde returning to getting dressed while Regina continued to shadow here. Emma bent down to grab her skinny jeans but tensed when delicate hands glided across her waist and arms enveloped her in a warm embrace. "Must you?"

"I haven't seen you since the other day." Regina husked into her ear, lightly kissing it. Emma wriggled from her embrace and turned to face the pouting woman.

"I've been busy with work." Emma said coldly, pulling on her jeans while Regina frowned at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, reaching for Emma.

"I'm fine, but I need to get ready." Regina looked over at the clock then back to Emma who was pulling on her jacket and grabbing her keys.

"You aren't due for work for another forty five minutes darling." The brunette said slowly and Emma paused. Regina stepped forward and gently took a hold of Emma's cheek bringing their eyes to meet. "Talk to me Emma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Regina." Emma jerked her face away from Regina's hand, but the brunette simply held her face with two hands, stopping Emma from breaking eye contact.

"You've been acting strange for days, something is bothering you and instead of talking to me you're pulling away." Regina moved forward to try and kiss the blonde but Emma dodged her lips and pulled away from her grasp. Regina growled and grabbed Emma's arm, yanking her back into the brunette. "Do not walk away from me."

"Back off Regina." Emma hissed. "I need to leave, and so should you."

"Emma." The brunette said in a warning voice.

"Now." The two women stared at each other intensely before Emma broke the connection and walked down the stairs. She didn't look back when her name was called by both Mary Margaret and Regina. She threw open the front door and disappeared down the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina flinched at the load bang of the door, her anger melting away when realised Emma wasn't coming back. She shifted awkwardly, turning her head to see Mary Margaret gaping at the door. She slowly closed her mouth and looked at Regina, a disappointed look on her face.

"I told you." She said coldly.

"Don't." Regina snapped, charging over to the door and quickly leaving the apartment.

The brunette rushed down the stairs, but found no signs of Emma outside the apartment or anywhere nearby. Regina took a shuddering breath in as she tried to take control of her emotions once more.

" _It's happening again._ " She thought miserably as painfully memories filled her head.

 _Flashback_

 _"I'm going to bed." The Princess tried to speed out of the hall, but stopped when Regina collided with her, making Emma stumble._

 _"Wait!"_

 _"Regina what the hell?!" she turned to face the Queen who pulled their bodies together tightly._

 _"Stop shutting me out! Talk to me!" Emma couldn't look into Regina's eyes, knowing she would crumble easily if she did._

 _"I'm just tired Regina." She muttered, focusing on the Queen's lips as they moved to form words._

 _"Then why are you blocking me out?" Emma mumbled something incoherent making Regina frown._

" _Good night Regina." Emma said softly._

" _I love you." The Queen whispered._

" _I know."_

 _Flashback End_

Regina squeezed her eyes shut tightly, willing the tears not to fall. Despite everything, history was repeating itself. She was going to lose again, lose Emma and maybe even Henry. The stakes had risen even higher this time round than before. She needed an ally, someone who understood her situation.

Reluctantly, Regina pulled out her phone, a delicate thumb gliding over the screen until it found the contact she was searching for. She took a deep breath in before lifting the phone to her ear, listening to the dial tone apprehensively.

" _Hello?"_ Answered an amused voice on the other end.

"Gold." She greeted coldly. "I need your assistance."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma chewed absentmindedly on her bear claw, feet up on the desk and eyes vacant as she swung back and forth, deep in thought. Morgan shuffled around the main part of the station, glancing over at Emma every so often, a concerned look in his eyes.

The blonde could see his hesitant behaviour out of the corner of her eye and huffed loudly, bored of people walking on egg shells around her.

"If you have something to say, just say it Morgan." She snapped, not looking over at him. Morgan jumped at her harsh tone, his head jerking around to look directly in her direction. His black hair fell across his face, distorting Emma's view of his expression. She frowned; he very rarely wore his hair down.

"You just seem a little off that's all." He shrugged, clearly trying to act casual though the nervous look on his face betrayed his attempt. "You okay?"

"It's been a rough couple of days." Emma replied, finally turning to look fully at him.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked empathically.

"I get that whatever Lucas is hiding is probably for the best and he is, though poorly, trying to protect me." Emma began, dropping her feet from the desk while Morgan took a seat across from her. "But how does he know keeping me in the dark isn't causing more damage?"

"It's a cross road I guess." Morgan concluded causing Emma to frown.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, by not knowing, you can carry on your life as the new person you are, unburdened by past mistakes. Or you can learn the truth and risk discovering some great horror you wish you'd never learned at all." He explained softly. "Either way you risk great unhappiness. Whatever path you choose, you can't avoid that pain; you can only find a way to get past it."

"I hadn't really thought of it that way." Emma muttered, leaning back heavily in her chair.

"Which would you rather have?" Morgan asked.

Emma went to reply but snapped her mouth shut at the sound of a voice down the hall.

"Emma?" Lucas's voice drifted into her office and the blonde quickly leapt up to find the other man.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" She asked, emerald eyes finding a rather dishevelled looking Lucas. His face was unshaven and hair scruffy, he looked as if he hadn't slept an awful lot recently.

"I was hoping we could talk?" He asked nervously, eyes darting over to Morgan who was already grabbing his jacket.

"I'll do a coffee run." He chirped, brushing past the other two and promptly leaving. Emma watched him silently, waiting patiently for him to be completely gone before addressing Lucas once more.

"I know our last encounter was less than pleasant." He began, regaining Emma's attention. She scoffed.

"You could say that." She snipped, turning to walk back to her office, Lucas quick to follow.

"I want to make up for that." Emma looked back at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm listening." She replied curiously, dropping back down into the office chair and retrieving the abandoned bear claw.

"I know things have been difficult between you and Regina recently because of your past and if you want to know about it, I'll tell you to the best of my knowledge."

"I'd really like that." Emma said eagerly, briefly thinking about what Morgan had mentioned before. This was the right path.

"You met her when you were eighteen, not long after your birthday actually. You weren't the best of friends to begin with; she warmed up to you a lot faster than you did her." He chuckled, moving to sit down in an empty chair. "But even if it is true love, it doesn't always happen straight away."

"True love? You believe in that stuff?" Emma asked mockingly though Lucas appeared very seriously.

"Completely, yes." He confirmed. "You both loved it each other very much but your relationship was still dysfunctional."

"How do you mean?"

"Regina had some trust issues…often she was quite possessive. She has a darker side, one you had difficulty adjusting too. It went on for some time, lots of lies and actions behind each other's backs. For two people so in love, the pair of you kept more secrets from each than was healthy. Eventually it took its toll on Regina and you couldn't be around her anymore. So you ran. The night of your…car crash was the night you left Regina."

"What did she do to make me run?" Emma asked, her voice quavering slightly.

"Your parents were pretty against the whole relationship and waged a pretty big battle against the pair of you. Regina resorted to rather dastardly actions to ensure the two of you stayed together." Lucas explained.

"My parents? Aren't they yours too?" Emma asked in confusion. Lucas's smile faltered slightly.

"No, you adopted me as your family. Sadly, we don't share…blood." The blonde saw the great sadness at the confession. Maybe that's why he withheld their family history; did he fear she would reject him if they held no biological ties?

"This is a lot to take in." Emma muttered. Lucas opened his mouth to speak again but stopped when his phone suddenly screamed in his pocket.

"Oh I forgot." He mumbled, frowning down at the phone. "I need to run, but I hope we can talk more later?"

"Yeah absolutely." Emma nodded, smiling at him. Lucas flashed a small smile before getting up to leave. She watched him go, wanting to say something but unsure of what to say.

What now?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry lurked at the back of the dusty library, his eyes fixed on the door. A mobile phone was clutched in his small hand, while the storybook was tucked underneath his arm safely. The back door of the library suddenly creaked open and Lucas slipped inside, looking around for signs of his nephew.

"Henry?" He called out.

"Here." The small boy emerged from the shadows, running over to tightly hug Lucas. The older man seemed taken aback by the affection, but hugged Henry tightly none the less.

"I got your text, what's so urgent?" Lucas asked, kneeling to be at Henry's height.

"I saw it!" Henry exclaimed excitedly.

"Saw what?"

"Emma's heart! My mum has it hidden somewhere in her room." Lucas's eyes widened dramatically before his face cracked into a huge smile.

"Do you think you can find it?!" Henry nodded.

"Yeah, as soon as my mum is out of the house long enough I can find it." The small boy confirmed.

"Henry do you know what this means?! We can finally bring back Emma's memories! Everyone is going to be saved."

 **A/N: Hello again everyone! I can't apologies enough for the length of time you have all had to wait for this chapter, I am truly sorry. Please forgive me XD Lucas and Henry are so close to finding Emma's heart, do you think they will manage to bring back her memories? What will happen between Emma and Regina now that Lucas had confirmed Emma's suspicions? And what is Regina planning with Gold? Please review and tell me what you think, I love everything you have to say! Till next time Kids.**


	21. The Final Push

Love, Fate And Magic

Chapter 21

Emma stood still in the station, her knuckles white from gripping the desk. Lucas had left some time ago and Morgan had yet to reappear. Her body was hunched, head lolled forward as she thought, blonde hair cascading around her, obscuring her face. She felt numb as the information slowly seeped into her mind. Her past with Regina was confirmed. She hadn't been crazy all this time. Emma let out a shaky sigh, her brow creased. She should feel different, she should feel relieved, happy even. But she didn't. The reality of the truth was sinking in. Regina had lied. This whole time she had lied. For what reason Emma didn't know. But now was the time set things right.

Pushing away from the desk, the sheriff calmly walked into her office, grabbing her keys and jacket. Pulling at a piece of paper, Emma scrawled down a note for Morgan, informing him she would be gone for an hour or two. She hoped, if all went well, she would be returning to the station later on. She didn't dwell on what would happen if things do not go smoothly with Regina.

Jogging out of the station and back into the cool morning air, Emma felt adrenaline seeping through her body, boosting her confidence as she slipped into her cruiser. She made the quick trip across town and back over to the loft, knowing now was the right time to show Regina her satchel.

The apartment was empty; Mary Margaret was safely at work. Emma dashed up the stairs to her room, snatching the drawings off of the wall and gently placing them into the satchel. Slipping it over her head, Emma nipped back down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Her head pounded as blood rushed around her body.

The blonde paused at the door, hands hovering at the lock as she went over her next move one last time. This could change everything, whether the outcome is good or bad. Determination still strong, Emma pushed past her doubt and opened the door, checking the time as she did. Regina often came home for lunch and should be there any minute.

Heading out of the building Emma practically jumped back into the car, putting the satchel beside her as the car roared to life. It only took a few minutes to reach Mifflin street and before she knew it, Emma was parking the car outside of the white mansion.

The sheriff took a deep breath in, trying to relax her body as she clambered out of the car, awkwardly grabbing the satchel as she did. Emerald eyes noticed the empty driveway and she sighed, realising she'd beaten Regina home. Deciding to wait by the door, Emma made her way up the front path.

The front door suddenly creaked open and Emma frowned when a little figure slipped out of the house.

"Henry?" She called, startling the small boy, who spun around to look at her, his expression sheepish. "What're you doing?"

"Hey, Emma." He greeted, barrelling over to her. "What're you doing here?" He asked, mirroring her own question.

"Came to see your mum." Emma replied, crossing her arms at the nervous boy.

"She's not home yet." He pointed out, glancing up the street.

"I can see that." She arched an eyebrow. "What's going on with you?"

Henry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as the signature black Mercedes rolled into the driveway. Emma's breathing quickened again at the sight of the mayor, instantly forgetting Henry's shifting nature. The small boy caught onto this and slipped past his birth mother and darted off of the property. Emma was vaguely aware of him going, sparing a glance in his direction before returning to the elegant woman climbing out of the car in front of her. The blonde awkwardly readjusted the satchel around her body as Regina stalked towards her. The brunette was smiling at her, but Emma could see the searching look in her eyes.

"Emma," she greeted softly, "What're you doing here?" The blonde was briefly reminded of the same question being asked only moments ago.

"I need to talk to you." Emma replied, her expression stony. Regina picked up on the seriousness of the blonde's tone instantly, her posture becoming slightly more defensive as she replied.

"Of course. Come on in."

The two women entered the house, Emma following behind Regina. She surveyed the brunette closely. She seemed calm, though it was clear she knew something was up. They entered the kitchen, Emma coming to a stop half way in while Regina went over the fridge.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked lightly, not looking at the blonde.

"I'm good." Emma replied, stepping over to the island counter and placing the satchel down onto it. It made a little thump on impact, which gained Regina's attention instantly. Emma observed the well-crafted mask on the brunette's face as she looked at the old satchel. Regina had no reaction other than the arch of a slightly confused eyebrow. Emma narrowed her eyes at this, pushing it towards Regina forcefully.

"Do you know what this is?" The sheriff asked, bracing herself again the counter, eyes on Regina.

"It's a satchel that needs a _very_ good clean." She replied, poking the bag with a well manicured nail.

"You've never seen it before?" Emma continued on. Regina wasn't looking at her, instead chocolate orbs seemed to be trying to find anything other than Emma to settle on.

"Should I have?"

"Yes." Emma hissed. "It's the only thing I had on me night of my car crash. The night I left you." The mask finally cracked as Regina's eyes snapped to look at Emma. There was a momentary pause as the mayor seemed to compose herself.

"The night you what?" Regina asked causing Emma to snap. The blonde slammed her hands upon the counter.

"No! Cut the crap, Regina." Emma snapped angrily. She saw Regina's face harden but no break again.

"I don't know what you're talking about, darling. Are feeling alright?" The mayor asked, rounding the counter towards Emma. The blonde backed up, snatching at the satchel.

"Enough lies!" Emma yelled, thrusting her hand into the bag. She pulled out the drawings and slammed them down on the counter. Regina's eyes flickered down to the paper. "I knew. I knew from the moment I met you there was something up. It took me a while. At first I wasn't all that bothered. But then I found this," She leafed through the pictures until she found the one of Regina and it showed it off. Regina's eyes widened slightly at the picture and she took it from Emma.

The blonde watched with baited breath as Regina looked at the drawing, fingers running over the delicate lines of her own face. Chocolate eyes stayed glued on the image for some time, shifting down to look at the name briefly before back up to Emma.

"I don't understand." The brunette confessed. Whether it was about the drawing or Emma's accusations, the blonde didn't know.

"I've had that for the last eighteen years. It was on me the night of the crash, along with the others." Emma explained coldly.

"Why are you telling me this, Emma? What do you want from me?"

"The truth, Regina! Something I had to get from bloody Lucas, because you have refused to tell me!"

"Lucas? That stranger that turned up in town? Emma how could you believe a word he says?" Regina asked irritably.

"I didn't, not at first. But like you, I felt I knew him. And again, just like you, I found that." Emma jabbed at the drawing of Lucas. Regina looked over the picture, then onto the others. She turned away from Emma, placing her hands onto the counter. Regina didn't speak for a while, her face was pale and eyes glassy.

"Well?" Emma demanded. Regina still didn't reply. "No more lies, Regina."

"You're right. No more lies. You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"It wasn't a car crash that took your memories. It was a curse." Regina whispered, her voice shaky. Emma's mouth went dry as she gaped at the older woman.

"What?"

"Crazy, I know. But true. It's all true. Henry's storybook, the curse, Snow White and Prince Charming… the Evil Queen, it's all _real_."

"Real?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina hadn't expected to find Emma waiting for her when she returned home. Nor the cold behaviour she was greeted by. Something was deeply wrong with the blonde that Regina feared was about to come out. And sure enough, Emma wasted no time in diving right in.

She had been shocked to see the old satchel on her kitchen counter. She'd always hated it, the items within always bounded Emma to life that was not with Regina. All those years that had past were a blur, but Regina still vividly remembered the moment Emma jumped into the portal, as well as the little satchel she had taken with her. But not one moment did it occur to Regina it would have stayed with the curious blonde all these years.

As Emma spoke it was like walls were crashing down around Regina. Though she tried in vain, the mask hiding her away from Emma cracked as accusations were thrown left, right and centre. It was all coming out. Truth she could not escape and lies she had told. Emma was before her now, so close to everything but without a single clue of it.

This could all end catastrophically. She'd feared this moment from the beginning and done all she could to prevent it. But at what cost? Preventing the breaking of her curse or loosing Emma again? What matter was there in the curse ending if she had Emma? Snow would forever be a problem, but the desire for revenge just seemed meaningless as she looked at Emma. If it all came out now would Emma forgive her? Forgiveness was more likely if it came from her rather anyone else.

It was now or never. She had to take a leap of faith and trust in love.

"Well?" Emma's demanding voice cut across Regina's thoughts. "No more lies, Regina." It was now. It had to be now.

"You're right. No more lies. You want the truth?" She saw surprise in Emma's eyes at her willingness to explain.

"Yes."

"It wasn't a car crash that took your memories. It was a curse." Regina whispered, her voice shaky. The brunette watched endless emotions dance in Emma's eyes as her mouth fell open, her own face now paling.

"What?"

"Crazy, I know. But true. It's all true. Henry's storybook, the curse, Snow White and Prince Charming… the Evil Queen, it's all _real_." Regina explained gently.

"Real?"

"Everything. The relationship you and I had together and true love we share is all real. I have waited eighteen years for you. I did this all wrong; I know that now. I was clouded by fear but now I must trust in you. Believe me, Emma."

She wasn't. Regina could see the rage building and the disbelief in Emma's face. It was all going wrong. She stepped towards Emma, reaching for her hopelessly. The blonde just jerked away, looking at her with disgust.

"You're insane. Those are fairy tales. It's all fairy tales, Regina!" Emma yelled.

"In this world maybe. But in ours it all happened. Please, you must believe me!" Regina begged, finally catching a hold of Emma and gripping her jaw firmly in one hand so that their eye would meet. "I know you know what I say is true. I know you feel everything you did for me even without your heart."

"Without my heart?" Emma snapped. "Listen to yourself, Regina?! You're as mad as Graham was going. Look, feel!" Emma grabbed the brunette's hand and placed it on her chest, where her heart should be. Regina felt the faux heart beat and shook her head.

"Let me prove it to you." The mayor pleaded, dropping her hand down to Emma's and tugging her along. Emma didn't move at first, a sceptical look on her face. After one more desperate look, the blonde complied and allowed Regina to lead her up the stairs.

They walked in silence, Regina's heart pounding hard in her chest. They stepped into the master bedroom, the brunette still firmly clasping Emma's hand, who had slowly considerably, reluctant to enter.

Regina led Emma into the bathroom, dropping her hand and kneeling in the corner of the room, running her fingers over the tiles in search of the broken seem. When her nails caught the crooked edge of the hiding place and she flung the tile up, revealing the small space beneath. Regina felt Emma shift behind her, looming over her to see inside. Shakily, the mayor lowered her hand into the floor, blindly feeling around.

There was nothing there.

"No…" she whispered, retracting her hand to look into the hole. "No. No!" She yelled, returning her hand desperately to hole, flailing it around inside helplessly in search of the secret organ. "It's here! It should be here!"

"What should be?" Asked the bewildered blonde.

"Your heart!" Regina snapped back, tears brimming in her eyes as she gave up searching, sparing one last hopeless look into the floor. It was there. She had put it there. Regina's face contorted into a look rage as she realised that someone had _taken_ it.

"Are you even hearing yourself, Regina?!" Emma snapped, her own rage coming through. Sadly, the brunette finally did. Everything she was saying sounded insane. She spared a fearful glance up at Emma, her own heart breaking in two at the look she was being given. There was no belief in Emma's eyes. No understanding. No love. Just anger and frustration.

"Please, believe me." Regina begged, her voice small and hurt. What had she become? This is what she'd been reduced too. A grovelling mess at the feet of someone who would never know or understand.

"If this is your idea of some sick joke then you're dead wrong if you think it's funny. Henry is a kid. He's allowed to believe in the crazy and impossible. But _you_ ," Emma seemed to struggle for the right words, "you are just unbelievable."

"Emma-"

"No! No more. I want nothing of this or you. I was an idiot for ever coming to this place. I had a life, a functional one. Here all I have is a kid that I gave away and woman who can't face the truth."

Without another word Emma stormed from the bathroom, leaving Regina to huddle in the corner, reduced to nothing once more, a state she had vowed never to return to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma practically ran from the house, tears burning her eyes as she did. What she thinking? What were chances Regina would come out with the truth now? Anger bubbled inside of her as she slammed the car door shut, hurling the satchel away from her. Emma turned to look up at the mansion, hate burning in her veins. She had enough of this.

Kicking the car to life, she took off down the street at a dangerous speed, driving back to the apartment as fast as she could.

She was there within minutes, hurtling up the stairs and back into the apartment. How had everything so dramatically derailed in such a short amount of time? Her presence in the town had upset the system from the moment she stepped foot in the mayor's mansion. Before then everything had been perfect. Henry's life hadn't had strange war between his parents going on. Regina had rebuilt herself, made a good, strong life. All Emma had done was kick up settled dust.

Regina had been fine without her, safe and secure. Whatever had happened between them had obviously taken a great toll on Regina and caused her to shut it all down. Emma understood this, sympathised almost. She shouldn't have confronted her so harshly and left her in a mess.

The blonde turned to look out of the window in the direction of Mifflin Street. She had to set things right, return order and peace to the town she'd single-handedly turned upside down.

She had to leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr Gold leant calmly against the shop counter, admiring old antiques through a magnified glass, while he waited patiently for the storm that was Regina to descend upon him. After the worried phone call he'd received only hours earlier from Regina, he knew it was only a matter of time before Emma reached her breaking point and the mayor would resort to just about anything to ensure that the little swan remained in town.

Sure enough, just as he set down the magnified glass, the door burst open. There, in her tailored paint suit, stood the less than calm mayor of Storybrooke.

"Madame Mayor," he greeted coyly, "what a surprise."

"No games, Imp." She spat, advancing on him. "I told her. I told her it was all true."

"You mean the curse?" Gold was pleasantly surprised by this, not quite predicting Regina would attempt to tell Emma everything. "How did she take it?"

"She thinks I'm insane now." Regina replied shakily. "And if I know Emma, this is the part where she runs."

"Runs?" Gold asked in an amused tone. "You think she'll just up and leave."

"She no doubt is already blaming herself for this and will probably run if she is." Regina explained, bracing herself against the counter. "I need you."

"What for?"

"Anything that will ensure Emma remains in this town."

"Then it isn't me you want to get what you need." Gold replied with a grin. "It's Jefferson."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma jogged back into the station, her mind set on a plan. Regardless of the damage she had caused, roots had still been made. She'd built something with some of people in this town and would not leave without saying goodbye.

She felt weak when her eyes fell upon Morgan, who was sitting at his desk, feet up and engaged in a conversation with Lucas. Emma faltered at the sight of the other man, wishing to speak to him separately. Determined not to drag it out, Emma pushed through her hesitation and approached the two men.

"Hey." Her voice was smaller than usual. They both turned to look at her, picking up on her tone and frowning.

"Hi. I got your note," Morgan brandished the paper in the air, "is everything okay?"

"No, not this time." She sighed, leaning against the wall and looking at them. Morgan dropped his feet off of the desk while Lucas took a step towards her, concern shining in his intensely blue eyes.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked gently.

"I went to see Regina." She directed at him before turning to Morgan. "It didn't go well."

"You had a fight?" The deputy asked.

"You could say that. Regardless of what happened, I realise that my presence in Henry and Regina's lives hasn't been an all that positive one. Of anything, I just upset the whole system. So I think it's best that I go back to Boston for a while and let things rebuild themselves here."

"What?!" They both said in unison.

"I know it's sudden. And I'm sorry, but this is what needs to happen." She said softly, her voice heavy.

"You're damn right it's sudden!" Morgan snapped. "You can't just leave, Emma!"

"Look it's not like I'm going far," she tried to explain but her words fell on death ears, "and I'm going to work something out with Regina so I can still see Henry. So I'm not running away forever."

"But your family is here." Lucas interjected harshly. "Morgan and I are your family now. _Henry_ is your family."

"I'm not asking for your acceptance, just your understanding." She pleaded. Lucas just shook his head and brushed past her. The sound of slamming doors reached them and they waited for some time but Lucas didn't return. Emma turned back to look at Morgan who was staring at her, his expression unreadable. "Please, Morgan."

"Let come with you." He blurted out in a rush.

"What?"

"I'm serious. Let me come with you." He asked again, standing from his chair.

"What about Ruby?" Emma asked perplexed.

"She can come and visit me. Look I've always wanted to leave this town; I've got nothing tying me here. Few friends and no family. You've become the sister I've always wanted. Please, let me come with you." There was no lie in his words. Emma nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Come with me." She replied, a singular tear escaping. He cracked a sad smile at her, looking over at the hall where Lucas had left.

"You mean it?" He said, his voice vulnerable. Emma only replied through hugging him tightly. He hugged her back.

"I need to tie up some loose ends and speak with Henry and Regina. I'll call you with the details when that's done." She added, letting go of him. Morgan nodded, strands of hair falling over his eyes.

Without another word she turned and left the station, her body feeling numb as she did. It was time to make a new start.

As she left the station, Emma found Lucas waiting for her outside, phone in hand as she approached. The look of understanding she'd seen in Morgan's eyes was not there in Lucas's and she sighed heavily as he began to speak.

"Tell me you're not serious? After everything you're just going to up and run again? You're so close to the truth of everything Emma! Why give up now?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Because I don't need it. I don't need to the truth. If it's so bad that Regina can't face it and hides behind fairy tales and god knows what else to deal with it then I don't want to know." Emma replied stubbornly.

"She told about the curse?" He asked.

"Yeah. She came out about how it was all real, Henry's storybook and what not. She told me I didn't have a heart and that she had it. Whatever caused that kind of crazy is not something I want."

"Don't go, Emma. Not now."

"Come with me then. Morgan is and so can you. If you were serious about rebuilding what I lost then come with me. We can go anywhere, be anyone." Emma asked hopefully.

"Our home is here. Your happy ending is here."

"It's not. This isn't my life. It's one I tried to be a part of because I thought I belonged." Emma shook her head and pushed past Lucas. "If you change your mind, call me."

"It's real, Emma. All of it. Why don't you just believe?" He called to her and Emma froze.

"Because I don't want to." She replied. Without another word, Emma climbed back into the car and drove away from Lucas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma drove straight back across town, deciding the only way she could set anything in motion was to clear things up with Regina. She drove up the mansion in record time, ungracefully getting out of the car in her haste.

The Mercedes was still parked in the driveway, though it was clear Regina had gone and come back in the time Emma had been away. Thinking nothing of it, Emma walked up the path to the house, ringing the door bell and waiting patiently. There was movement within the house before the door was swung open.

Regina stood in the open space in a white shirt and black slacks, a smudge of floor beneath her eye. Emma grit her teeth before speaking.

"We need to talk." She said bluntly.

"Yes, I imagine we do. I was just about to call you." Regina replied. "Come right in."

Emma nodded and stepped past Regina into the house. In an instant she could tell Regina was much more different than before. She seemed completely composed and calm, her mask back in place. Emma sighed, she was talking to the normal, guarded Regina again.

The door was closed behind her softly and Emma glanced back to see Regina looking at her expectantly. She moved further into the foyer, feeling nervous and awkward. She looked around the room for a moment before turning back to Regina, who was waiting.

"I believe you came to see me." She prompted and Emma jumped right in.

"Right. Look, this isn't easy. I think that this… Whatever is between us needs to end." Emma said, trying to gage Regina's reaction. Oddly, little came. It seemed as if she knew what Emma would say and simply nodded her head. "I'm leaving town."

"What?" Regina titled her head at Emma, an odd look in her eyes. Still, Emma felt it was odd how she was getting so little from Regina, but pushed forward none the less.

"This, what we're doing is a problem. And I'm gonna go." Emma explained sharply. "I can't be here anymore; it's just hurting everyone. But no matter how far I go, we can't erase my time here, nor the impact I've had on Henry. Let's be honest, we both know the world where I'm not in his life no longer exists."

There was a long pause as Regina took in what she had said. The brunette crossed her arms and looked away from Emma for a moment. The sound of an oven alarm caught her attention briefly.

"You're right. You are. What's been going on hasn't been healthy, for either of us, especially Henry." Emma nodded and Regina turned towards the kitchen. "Would you mind following me?"

They walked into the kitchen, Regina going to the oven and pulling out a pastry while Emma hovered at the door. The brunette set the tray down gently and turned to look at Emma again.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Go back to Boston for now. I'll give it couple of months, let things settle back down here before I make any contact with Henry. I wanted things to work between us Regi-" she stopped mid-sentence as a hand went up.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Emma. The past is tricky, not everyone can face it. I think it's best that we simply…move on." Emma nodded sadly. Regina approached her gracefully, lifting a hand to lightly stroke her cheek. "Everythings going to be okay between us. You'll see." Emma only nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, one more thing." Regina turned back to the pasty and crossed the room to retrieve a tupperware box. Scooping the pastry off of the tray and into the box, Regina then presented it to Emma. "A peace offering to begin the next stage of our lives. My famous turnover."

Emma looked down at the turner over for a moment before briefly smiling and accepting the food.

"Thank you."

"I do hope you like apples." Emma nodded and left, letting out a pent up breath as she did.

This was the beginning again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma pulled out various articles of clothing from her draws, stacking them on her bed as she did. The essentials sat by her door as she rummaged around for the last of them. Grabbing up the pile, Emma trotted back down the stairs, absently wondering why Mary Margaret had yet to return home. She and Henry were the last of whom she had to say goodbye too.

A light knock at the door made Emma jump and she skidded over to open the door. She was shocked to see a furiously upset Henry on the other side. He barrelled straight past her into the apartment, throwing his rucksack down and glaring at her.

"I can't stay, Henry." She didn't need ask why he was upset, Lucas or Regina had no doubt told him. Cutting to the chase seemed easiest than beating around the bush. "I have to go."

"I thought he was lying." Henry whispered, staring at her through tearful eyes. Emma sighed, so it was Lucas.

"I spoke to your mum. Once things settle down I'm going to be able to come and visit you." Emma tried to assure him but he furiously shook his head.

"No! No! You can't trust her." Henry cried.

"I have too. It's my only choice. It's what's best for you, Henry. It's best for everyone. I can't keep fighting for something I can't have. I can't face that anymore." Emma's own tears threatened to fall as she looked down at her son.

"No, no, no. You're just scared! This happens to all heroes. It's just the low moment before you fight back." He encouraged making Emma break.

"Henry, this isn't a story." She bursts out, dropping to his level and gripping him firmly. "This is reality. And things have to change. You can't skip school, you can't run away and you can't believe in curses."

"You really don't believe?" Henry whispered, his voice was hurt and vulnerable.

"I-… This is how it has to be right now." Emma replied shakily, a tear finally falling. She stood up again and Henry threw himself into her, holding her with all his might. Emma hugged him back tightly, tears falling freely.

They held each other for some time, the only sounds were Emma's pained sniffs. She could feel Henry moving beneath her, twisting his head to look at something.

"Where did you get that?" He asked and Emma let go of him to look at the turnover he was questioning. Henry walked over to it as she replied.

"Regina gave it to me." Henry bent over it and sniffed cautiously. He violently recoiled from it and looked back at her.

"Apple!" he exclaimed.

"So?"

"You can't eat. It's poison."

"What?" Emma asked, hoping they had just moved past this.

"Don't you see? All she wanted was for you to eat that!" He accused, glaring at the pastry. Emma sighed.

"Henry, why would she do that?" She asked, puzzled.

"Because no matter what she will never let you go." Henry explained.

"Henry, you gotta stop thinking like this."

"But it's the truth!" He yelled.

"I'll prove it to you." Emma went to pick up the turnover but Henry snatched it away from her.

"No!"

"-Henry," Emma watched him duck away from her, "what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry it had to come to this." He held the turnover up to his mouth. "You may not believe in the curse. Or in me. But I believe in you." With determination, he took a bite from the turnover. They both stared in silence as he chewed, Emma shrugging with a smile.

"See? You wanna have some ice cream with that? Then we can go back to talking about…" She never finished her sentence as Henry suddenly collapsed in front of her. His body limp and lifeless.

"Henry?"

 **A/N: At last! I think it's about time Emma remembered everything. I'm happy to say I'm back after I don't know how many months from being away from FanFication. The only way to return is to finally give you all what you're waiting for. Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more (and there will be more and not such a big wait next time)!**


End file.
